Begin Again! (Hold)
by RomanisHOMEBalorisBAE
Summary: Heartbreak: usually caused one or two parties! Cheating: When someone is unfaithful! Moving On: Is hard to do Love: The ultimate happiness you can feel. These are all things that make us need to BEGIN AGAIN but sometimes that's hard to do. So can These eight people learn to love and live again. Lets find out
1. Colby

I stood with my feet in the water as the waves crashed against my legs I closed my eyes as the tears started to flow on their own and I knew there was no stopping them . I felt my chest tighten as the sobs took over my body as I let the words replay in my head.

 _I love you. You're it for me. I can't wait to marry you._

I felt a had go to my shoulder and give it a light squeeze I looked back and locked eyes with one of my best friends who gave me a sad smile before turning and walking back up the beach to the wedding.

I looked in the direction of the way he walked and watched as every danced and partied the night away this was a happy occasion for most but for me it was the end of the story that I had been writing for so long. Re reading chapter after chapter, checking all the details of every paragraph but it's over now the book is shut and there isn't a sequel.

"Colby" Dean's voice said "Let's get out of her man" he added

I nodded my head at him grabbed my shoes of the ground and walked to the car I opened the door glanced back and gave her one last look as she twirled around the dance floor with her _Husband_ she was happy and this was her happy ending to my book.

"Colby it's going to be ok man maybe not right now but it will be" Dean said as we drove to the hotel "Its Sarah's loss" he added

"You're going to meet someone amazing who will love you and only you" he told me

 _ **Pause**_

Let me give a quick rundown of what's going on I am Colby Lopez better known as WWE superstar Seth Rollins I was in a on and off again relationship with a women named Sarah since I was sixteen years old. You know the story the best friends who feel in love.

Long story short a few months ago I came home earlier caught her in bed with another man after I threw fit she admitted to a yearlong affair with him. I lost it again I threw all her things in the front yard and left her standing on the porch.

I feel into a deep depression I never accepted that we were truly done I was like a robot I went to work, drank, and slept and not necessarily in that order. I couldn't let go so when I found out she was getting married I lost it begged her to come home to me and she said she would but never showed that day. Next thing I know I'm getting an invite in the mail to their wedding.

So the petty part of me showed up I was planning on ruining the whole thing like they did to me but when I showed up I seen the love and happiness in her face and I couldn't do it. Then like a tidal wave all the emotions hit me at once and I guess I finally allowed myself to hurt about what happened, about how we ended.

 _ **Play**_

"You think so?" I asked not so sure

"I know so" he said

We spent the rest of the night drinking before making our way back to the room I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling. I had my closure I was ready to focus on me and my career no distractions. I drifted off to sleep ready to start this new book of me.


	2. Lacey

**Hey party people! so don't be mad but I had this story on the back burner for a long time and was scared to do it but I am finally going to put it out there! currently This is my life I have hit a stump and I am trying to find a new path for that story so bare with me! and the Mixed match challenge story wasn't working out well so I decided to scrap that one!**

 **This story is currently the main focus let me give a brief run down of the story line since I didn't in chapter one:**

 **This story is a multiple character story so it will be told from many different point of views but all goes together. The characters both OC and WWE all work for the company. I OWN NOTHING but the story line and OC's.**

 ** ** **The superstars featured our: Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, AJ Styles, Jon Uso, Finn Balor, John Cena, Randy Orton, Corey Graves along with many others.******

 ** ** ** ** ** **Now the OC's are purely made up and don't reflect real life. Now to anyone who Read Moving on, Moved on and Torn you will see Rose and Wes in this story they have the same background but their story lines are not the same.************

 ** ** ** ** ** **I really hope you enjoy this story! Let me know what you think. I love feed back.************

 ** ** ** ** ** **one more thing the first few will be about the main characters and what's going on with there lives along with introduction of them.************

* * *

I sat twirling in my chair waiting for my work day to start I was mid turn when I heard the voice that always made my heart skip a beat. I stopped and looked in his direction as he talked to Vince about tonight's show the smile on my face fell when I see her skip up and wrap her arms around his waist he gave her a quick kiss the temple before looking back at Vince.

"Stop" I heard Rose say as she sat across from me "You look a creepy stalker" she told me

I shook my head and turned to my station and played with the makeup brushes I looked over at him again but this time he was looking at me we stared at each other for minute before she dragged him down the hall to the locker rooms.

"Why do I still love him?" I said a little too loud

"Lace calm down" Rose said squeezing my hand

"I just don't get it, why can't I get over him?" I asked "He is engaged to be married and you would think that would push me to move on" I told her "But try as I might I can't get over John Cena" I said slumping farther into the seat.

 _ **Pause**_

Let me take a second to introduce myself my name is Lacey Michaels and I am the proud daughter of Shawn Michaels. I am thirty two years old, 5'5, blonde hair, blue eyes, I have a slim figure and I guess I do ok in the butt department. I work for the WWE but I am not a wrestler trust me I can't fight my way out of a paper sack. Instead I found a love for hair and makeup and after working on a few t.v shows and movies I landed this sweet job in the WWE.

 _ **Play**_

"He was major part of your life you two had plans it's hard to just turn feelings off but that ship has sailed Lacey and you have to try and let go" Rose told me

I stood up grabbing a brush and started to do her makeup for the show "You know there are plenty of eligible bachelors lurking around here" Rose said to me

"Like Roman" I said smirking down at her

"If you want to be Rose stomped" she said looking up at me

"I am totally kidding Ro" I said she clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth before laughing

"I don't know" I told her after a minute "I just don't want to get hurt again" I said

"Lacey you have to stop holding on to the past" Rose said standing up "Not every guy is like Cena" she added "There are some good ones out there just have to find him" she added "I have to go get ready so I'll see you later" she said taking off down the hall

I flopped down in the chair and let out sigh I hated when she was right I needed to move on and find a new path in my love life and to stop pining over John Cena who is about to marry Nikki the women who finally tore us apart.


	3. Ryanne

I stared at the arena and let out the breath I was holding as ball of nerves formed in my stomach I was about to start my new job and a new journey I smiled to myself as I walked up to the door I handed the security guard my ID and paper work he looked it over then handed me a pass and waving me through.

My heels clicked against the tile as I made my way down the same hall for the tenth time I let out a frustrated sigh when I ended up back by the exit "Seriously" I said to myself.

I try to wave a few down but they all waved me off and went on their way I gripped my bag tighter and took off down the hall again when I knocked on the first door I could find someone hoping could help me find my bosses office.

"Yeah" a voice said opening the door I stood there in complete shock as a shirtless AJ Styles stood in front of me I felt like I was drooling.

"Are you ok?" he asked me

I shook my head and smiled at him "Sorry" I said quickly "I was looking for Shane McMahon's office do you know where it is?" I asked

Aj stared at me for a minute before walking back into the room I was about to leave when he reappeared with a shirt on and walked into the hall

"Ill take you" he said with a smile and lead me down the hall

"I'm Ryanne" I said to him

 _ **Pause**_

Sorry I shouldn't be so rude, My name is Ryanne Orton and I am the little sister of the viper I am thirty years young I stand at 5'4, I have raven black hair, and Icy blue eyes, I have a curvy figure with a half sleeve on my upper left arm. I am a sports medicine doctor and with the help of the big bro just got a job of the smack down medical team.

 _ **Play**_

"Well its nice to meet you" he said smiling at me "AJ" he added "Well here we are darling" he said pointing at the door with Shane's name on it

"Thank you so much" I said hugging him I pulled back quickly "Sorry" I told him

"Don't be" he said smiling at me

"I owe you" I said turning towards the door

"Ill hold you to that" he said winking "See you later" he added before going off down the hall

"You sure will" I said to myself while watching him walk off

The door flew open and I jumped back trying to catch my breath "About time you showed up" Randy said pulling me into a hug

"Sorry I got lost" I said hugging him back "Its crazy back here" I said pulling away

"Welcome to the WWE" he said laughing "Well I have to run find me when you're done" he said before leaving

"Hey Shane" I said walking in and shutting the door

"Hey Ry" he said smiling at me "How was the traveling?" he asked

"Long but worth it" I answered

"Did you bring the paper work?" he asked

For the first time that day my face fell as I reached in my bag and pulled out the papers he was asking for I slid them across his desk as he read them over

"Well I will make sure these are filed that way if he shows up your protected" he said to me "Well come on and I will show you were the trainer's room is" he said standing up and heading toward the door

"Don't worry Ry he can't hurt you here" he said giving me a side hug before telling about what I will be doing tonight


	4. AJ

**A/N: Heyyy! First let me say thank you to anyone who is stopping to read this… please I would if R &R and F&F it means a lot!**

 **Sooo the first few chapters are just build ups it tells you were the main characters are in there lives then the story will come together… So the buildup is slow but I promise it gets better!**

 **Shout out too!**

 **Skovko, Rams, 76Ers for dropping reviews!**

* * *

I was getting ready for my match my mind kept drifting back to the raven hair beauty I left standing in the hall _Ryanne_ the name keep playing in my head over and over again I was brought back to reality when I heard the door open.

"Hey babe" Charlotte said walking in she looked me up and down before sitting on the couch

"Something wrong" I asked sitting down to lace my boots

"I don't like the powder blue" she said pointing at my pants

I gave her look but decided to bite my tongue I really didn't want to argue tonight it seems like that's all we do lately I stood up grabbing my title off the bench and wrapped it around my waist.

"We still on for tonight?" I asked she didn't respond I turned and looked at her "Charlotte" I said making her look up from her phone.

"What?" she asked

"Forget it" I said pulling the door open and walking out

 **Pause**

I'll keep this short, my name is AJ Styles I'm the WWE champion and currently in a relationship with the smack down live women's champ Charlotte.

We have been together for about a year now and I love her but her lately we have a hit a rough patch but I am determined to work through it.

 **Play**

During my match I took hard hit to the back of my neck even though I felt fine they wanted me to get checked out and see the trainers I walked into the trainer's room dropped my title on the table.

"Chris can you look at my neck so Shane will calm down" I said sitting down rubbing my neck

"Well I'm not Chris but I could check it out" a women's voice said

I looked up quickly and locked eyes with the icy blue one's I seen earlier that day I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face she walked over and placed her hands on my neck moving it around and feeling the Knots.

"So you're the new doctor?" I asked

"Yes" she answered as she massaged the back of my neck

"Welcome" I said she walked away and grabbed a few papers off her desk she wrote something down then looked back up at me.

"Your neck is good put some ice on it tonight" she said "it will be a little stiff in the morning but other than that you're good to go" she said sitting back at her computer.

"Thank you" I said jumping off from the table grabbing my title

"No problem at all" she said smiling at me "I am here to help so if you need anything don't hesitate to ask" she added standing up

I watched her as she moved around the room packing her stuff up for the night she grabbed her bags and followed me toward the doors

"By the way you were great out there tonight" she said out of nowhere "I like the pants" she added with a smile opening the door

I couldn't help the huge smile that plastered across my face "Well I'll make sure to wear them more" I said in a flirty tone

"Good" she said with a wink before walking out the door

Charlotte was standing outside the door talking to Randy "Baby are you ok?" she asked rushing over to me

"I'm fine the doc took care of me" I said winking at Ryanne who had an instant blush come to her cheeks

"Well good let's get out of here I am starving" Charlotte said grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall

We sat at the restaurant waiting for our food I was looking at her while she was talking but I wasn't listening my mind was on someone else and I couldn't make it stop.


	5. Rose

"Guess who's back…Back again…Shady's back tell a friend" I sang out loud while running on the treadmill in the hotel gym "Guess who's back" I sang louder

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I looked over and seen I wasn't alone in the gym I stopped the treadmill and jumped off when I see Leati quickly drop his phone and go back to working out

"Le give me your phone" I said stocking toward him

"Why?" he asked

"You know why" I said crossing my arms with my eyebrow arched

"I'm lost" he said with a smirk "But tell me Rose who is back" he said laughing

I smacked his arm before reaching for his phone "delete the video" I said

Leati raised the phone above his head and laughed at me "You know it's a good thing you can wrestle because I don't think you make it in the music business" he said stretching his arm higher

"LE" I yelled jumping for the phone

"Rose" he said mocking me

 **Pause**

Rose Levesque that's the name I am from Bridgeport, Connecticut born and raised! My big brother is the one and only King of Kings Triple H. I'm a 5'7 brunette with blonde highlights, hazel eyes, and I guess you could say I'm thick skinny, I have six pack but I have a squat booty , thick thighs and large breast.. And fair warning I am tad bit full of myself.

I am a wrestler on the RAW brand and currently single… but fear not I am in love with my best friend…. Leati.. Roman Reigns I mean how can you not love that beautiful man.

 **Play**

I smirked at him because I knew exactly how to get my phone back I took my hand an ran it down his tattooed arm and took my other hand resting it against his chest I could see him swallow the lump in his throat while his grey eyes locked on mine.

I stood to my tippy toes and stop my lips right above his jawline he wrapped his arm around my waist brining me closer to him I watched as he dropped the arm with the phone and wrap it around me I reached back and took the phone in my hand then put lips right above his ear letting out a small breath he loosed his grip around the phone

"Got ya" I said grabbing the phone and taking off out the doors

I looked back and he was on my tail he caught up wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest I laughed as I laid my hand back

"That wasn't very fair" he said into my ear

"I know but I can't let you have that kind of ammo on me Le" I said kissing his cheek

"You're lucky I love you" he said against my head

I felt my heart speed up and palms get sweaty but I told myself to calm down because he didn't mean it like that, he is a happily married man with a kid and I need to let it go.

I pulled out of his hold and handed him the phone before going towards the elevator he followed behind me

"Rose you ok?" he asked

"Yup" I said with a fake smile


	6. Leati

I watched her once we stepped on the elevator her whole attitude change and I couldn't figure out why I decided to not say anything I leaned against the wall as my phone vibrated in my pocket I pulled it out and answered it

"Hey baby" I said into the phone

"Hi daddy" Jojo said "I miss you" she added

"I miss you too baby girl" I told her

I could see Rose smile as I talked on the phone and I couldn't help the flutter in my heart I pulled her by her tank top closer to me and she gave me a confused look

"Guess who I'm with" I said to her

"Umm Uncle Colby" she said

"Nope try again" I told her

"Aunt Renee" she said

"Wrong again" I said

"Well give me a hint silly" she said giggling into the phone

"Your favorite" I said JoJo squealed into the phone and I could hear jumping up and down I smiled at Rose who heard her reaction

"My Rose" she said "Let me talk to her daddy" she said

I handed Rose the phone as her JoJo talked back and forth we exited on the floor our rooms were on I walked her to the door she was listing intently to whatever Jo was saying and it made me smile

"Alright Love I have to go and get ready but I will see you in a few days" Rose said "I love you too" she said handing the phone back to me

"Daddy, Mommy wants to talk" she said

"Joe" Tracy said into the phone

 _ **Pause**_

I'm Roman Reigns. I have a daughter named Joelle, JoJo for short. I am married.

We have our problems but I am trying to make it work between us for JoJo… the only problem is I am without a shadow of doubt in love with my best friend.

 _ **Play**_

"Yeah Trace I will take care of it as soon as I get home" I said annoyed "I'm another state there isn't much I can do right now" I told her

Rose gave me a tight lip smile "I'll meet you in the lobby" she whispered before disappearing into her hotel room

"Fine" Tracy yelled "I'm sorry for being so cranky I just miss you" she said

"Me too" I said it wasn't a complete lie "but I'll be home soon" I told her

"I love you Joe" she said

"Me too" I told her

I went back to my hotel room and jumped in the shower I need to get myself in check I am married man I can't let my feelings get the best of me.


	7. Wes

I walked into my hotel room after a day of shopping with Carmella and smiled as I seen my man and his best friend arguing over the game

"Let me guess Corey cheated again" I said to Baron with a wink

"You know it" he said laughing

"Hey aren't you supposed to be on my side?" Corey asked over his shoulder

"Always am babe" I said kissing his head before walking into the bathroom to take a shower

 **Pause**

I'm Wednesday West from Philly and I have been in a on and off again relationship with Corey Graves since I was sixteen. I'm 5'5, Auburn hair, with a slim figure. I am the personal assistant to Ms. Becky Lynch and she is the best freaking Boss ever.

My relationship is amazing and so is my life no complaints from this one.

 **Play**

After a quick shower I got dressed threw my hair up and walked back into the room to Baron playing the game I flopped down next to him grabbing the remote and joining him on call of duty.

"Where is Corey?" I asked still looking at the screen

"Not sure he got a phone call said he had to step out for a minute" Baron told me

I had this uneasy feeling but decided to not pay it any mind I leaned up "Ready to go down Corban" I said smiling

"Wes please" he said laughing

We went back and forth on the game until I finally took him down with a kill shot I got up and did a victory dance before dropping the remote on the couch and walking to the fridge.

"You don't have to gloat" he said looking at me

"But it's so much better when I do" I said tossing the water at him

"I wonder what is going on I feel like Corey's been gone for a while" I said

Baron shrugged his shoulders but the look on his face made me feel like he knew what was going on and it wasn't good.

"I'm sure he will be back soon maybe just the bosses" Baron said picking up the remote "you up for another round?" he asked

I knew he was trying to distract me from wondering about Corey I grabbed the controller and sat down starting the game with my mind still focused on Where my boyfriend could of went?

About twenty minutes later the door opened and Corey walked in I looked back at him and studied him from his head to his feet

"Sorry that took so long" he said looking at us "it was Steph going over some things for this week

I nodded at him but out of the corner of my eye I seen Baron roll his eyes and slump farther down into the seat before starting the game again.


	8. Baron

**A/N: Hey I want to say thank you to anyone who is taking the time to stop and read this story. Fair warning it's a slow start but I promise it will pick up.**

 **After this chapter we will dive more into the story, the first few chapters were just a little info about the main characters. Seth Rollins, AJ Styles, Roman Reigns, Baron Corban. The OC's are Lacey Michaels, Ryanne Orton, Rose Levesque and Wednesday West. There are other characters who will play major roles I just didn't give them chapters. John Cena, Finn Balor, Randy Orton, Corey Graves, the Usos, Dean Ambrose, Renee Young, Naomi, and Sasha Banks**

 **I own the story lines and OC that's all everything else belongs to its rightful owners.**

 **This is purely made up and for enjoyment. I hope you enjoy. Drop a review, Favorite and Follow**

 **Shout out to- Skovko, 76Ers, and Rams for the reviews.**

* * *

 **Pause**

You know that song Jessie's girl? Replace the name with Corey and that would be me, Baron Corban, the lone wolf.

I'm single but I am starting to get feelings for my best friend girl. Don't hate me Corey isn't good to her but she doesn't see it, I just wish I could tell her the truth but a major part of me knows two things.

One she won't believe me and two she would stay anyways because Graves is the only life she knows.

 **Play**

I try to keep my focus on the screen in front of me as Corey and Wes cuddled on the couch I gripped my remote tighter until my knuckles turned white.

"I need to go" I said standing up and dropping the remote I slipped on my boots and grabbed my jacket

"Where are you going?" Corey asked

"Just for walk I need to clear my head" I told him

I walked out the door slamming it behind me and made my way to the lobby I let the cold air hit my face once I was outside I walked down the street with a million things running in my head but the one that was bugging me the most was. How in the hell can he go screw all these other women while is his girlfriend is worried about him then come back like nothing happened.

I sat on the bench in the park grabbing my phone out of my pocket pulling up pictures of Wes she was a beautiful woman but when you looked into her deep brown eyes there was sadness to them and I think it's because deep down she knows who he really is and what he is doing.

I was brought out of my thoughts when my phone vibrated in my hand I looked down at the screen I let a small smile play on the corner of my lips when I read the message.

 **Bear… -Wes**

 **I'm worried about you. You looked upset. Are you ok? - Wes**

Bear was the nickname she gave me when we first meet she said I reminded her of a Bear and not a wolf I slid my phone back in my jacket pocket and headed back to the hotel I grabbed a cup of coffee and made my way back to the room.

When I stepped of the elevator I felt my blood start to boil at the sight I was looking at Corey standing in the hall with his lips all over Charley.

"Seriously" I yelled causing them to jump apart "Your girlfriend is the room across from you and you're out here fucking her in the hall" I said

"Baron calm down" Corey said stepping towards me "You're going to make the whole floor hear you" he added

Before I could respond the door opened and Wes walked out looking at the three of us she looked between Corey and Charley before looking at me and I feel like in her head it clicked but she smiled and stepped closer to Corey

"What's going on?" she asked "I heard yelling" she added

"Nothing babe" Corey said wrapping his arm around her "Right Baron" he said giving me a stern look

"Wow" I said "I guess nothing" I said looking into Wes's eyes.


	9. Meeting

**A/N: So this Chapter is a bit busy! but the good stuff is coming**

Rose walked in to the building where smack down live was being held for an all employee meeting she made her way to catering to get herself a cup of coffee she was in the middle of putting her creamer in when someone walked up behind her.

"Could you hurry it up" the women said

Rose turned around to look at her and almost knocked her coffee over before wrapping her arms around Ryanne "What are you doing here?" she asked pulling away

"You're looking at Smack down's newest doctor" Ryanne said smiling

"That's awesome" Rose said "I haven't seen you in so long" she added

"Since the breakup" Ryanne said looking at Rose who dropped her head but quickly looked up with a small smile "Speaking of that" she said with a small laugh as Randy came walking up to them

"Hey sis" he said hugging her "Hey Rose" he said with a nervous look

"Randy" Rose said before looking at Ryanne "Well we should catch up after the meeting" she said giving her a small hug

"We will" Ryanne said as Rose walked away she gave her brother the side eye "Why did you two break up again?" she asked

Randy rolled his eyes as he watched Rose walk out of the room "Because I was stupid" he said "So so stupid but it doesn't matter now she hates me and we have both moved on with our lives" he added

"It's never too late Ran" Ryanne said

"Are you forgetting I'm engaged?" he asked her

"Nope just chose not remember it" Ryanne said with a smirk "but you are right about one thing you were so stupid you should of kept it in your pants" she added smacking her brother on the back before walking out of the room.

Rose walked into the meeting and searched for a place to sit her eyes landed on the table that Leati, Colby, Dean, Renee, Sasha, and Bayley were sitting she shook her head then searched again she weaved her way through the superstars and walked to the table next to group.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Rose said smiling at Finn Balor

"Not at all" he said back with that killer smile

Rose didn't know why but when he smiled she felt her knees buckle and butterflies start to form in her stomach she was going to sit down when Finn quickly stood up and pulled the chair out for her she said thank you and sat down.

"Are you excited for mania?" Rose asked him

"I am just happy I get to be a part of it this year" he told her

"Me too" Rose said with wink

Finn smiled the brightest smile he could muster up and felt his heart skip a little beat he has always had a crush on Rose but for the longest time she was dating Orton when they finally broke up he was a little more happy then he should have been he has been waiting for the right moment to make his move on her but there was Leati and he knew that Rose was in love with him but he wasn't going to give up.

"Rose can I ask you something?" he said rubbing his neck

"Yeah" she answered as Finn took a deep breath.

Leati looked over at Rose who was deep in conversation with Finn and felt the jealousy course through his veins he shook it off and rejoined the conversation at his table.

"All I'm saying is that you can focus on yourself along with your career and still get laid" Dean said looking at Colby

"I know that" Colby snapped back

"He is right" Sasha said "No one is saying that you have to get in a relationship but why not have someone you can at least relieve stress with" she added before leaning over and whispering something too Renee and Bayley.

The three women started searching the room before whispering again they all smiled and pointed at a few women before talking again

"What are yall doing?" Leati asked

"Looking for women we think can help Colby with his stress problem" Bayley said shrugging her shoulders

Colby rolled his eyes before dropping his head on the table he wasn't in the mood for them today and he didn't have a problem he just decided to swear off women because he didn't want to ever get hurt again.

"Who have you found?" Dean asked curious as Colby sat back up

"Well there is Rose" Renee said holding a finger up Leati sat up straight and tighten his grip on his water bottle.

"I don't think Rose is his type" Dean Spoke up for Leati

"How?" Renee asked "She is beautiful, has an amazing body and not to mention one of the most caring, sweetest, and good hearted woman I have ever meet" Renee said smiling at her best friend

"No" Colby spoke up everyone looked at him "Two reasons" he said "first she is one of my best friends and I am not messing that up I need her in my life" he said holding a finger up "Second she looks like she might already have someone in mind" he said holding a second finger up then pointing at Balor.

"Ok" Sasha said scanning the room "what about her?" she said pointing at Ryanne

"I don't even know her" Colby said to Sasha

"Oh I got one" Bayley said excited "Her" she said pointing her finger at Lacey

Lacey stumbled into catering looking for a place to sit she found a chair towards the back and sank down into it she groaned to herself when she looked over and seen John and Nikki sitting two seats down from her.

John looked at her and gave her a smile she was about to smile back when Nikki grabbed his face and made her look at him

"What do you think about this one?" Nikki said loud enough for Lacey to hear "It will be perfect for the wedding" she added while looking in her direction then kissing John

Lacey wiped the tear that fell down her cheek and try to look straight ahead Wes sat down next to her and squeezed her hand.

"Ignore them" Wes said "They aren't worth the tears" she added

"I know" Lacey said "I just need to move on" she added

"Yes" Wes said "How about tonight we go out after the show and we can find someone to help you move on" she said "I mean there are plenty of bachelors here" she added

"You sound like Rose" Lacey said laughing

"Oh I got it" Wes said smiling "Rollins" she said looking at him.

Lacey and Colby locked eyes for a moment both gave a small smile before looking away. Wes pulled her phone out and sent a text to a few people saying they should go out tonight everybody messaged back saying they were down.

 **Tonight we should try to get Lacey and Colby alone- Wes**

 **We were thinking the same thing-Bayley**

Wes looked up to see Renee, Sasha, Dean, and Bayley giving her the thumbs up she laughed dropping her phone in her lap.

Corey sat down wrapping his arm around her shoulders as Baron sat next to him Lacey rolled her eyes she didn't like or trust Corey but she knew if she said anything to Wes that she would blow up and take his side and she didn't want her friend to be mad at her. Wes shrugged his arm off her which shocked both Baron and Lacey they looked at each other then back at the couple.

"You mad at me?" Corey asked

"Yup" she simply said "So you down for tonight?" Wes asked looking over at Lacey

Corey stood up and walked away finding a different seat Wes rolled her eyes and looked back at Lacey

"What was that about?" Lacey asked

"Nothing" she said looking at Baron "We need to talk" she told him with a stern look as he nodded his head yes.

Charlotte was laughing with Becky as she sat wrapped up in Aj's arms he wasn't sure what they were talking about as he scanned the room for the raven hair women he spotted her tattooed arm and smiled as she looked over and gave him a wave he pointed at his tights the powder blue ones she sent him a smile and a thumbs up.

Ryanne sat down trying to shake the feeling she was getting from Aj " _He has a girlfriend you need to stop"_ she said to her self

"Is this seat open" Sami Zayn said walking up

"It is" Ryanne said

"I'm Sami" he said extending his hand to her

"Ryanne Orton" she said shaking it "Sports Doc" she added

"Nice to meet you" he said smiling at her "A lot of us are going out tonight after the show if you would like to join us" he said to her

"I would love that" Ryanne said

Paul, Steph, Shane and Vince walked in starting the meeting it was a short one just explaining the travel and the time line up until Mania.

"All of you raw stars are more than welcome to stick around or you go ahead and head out" Vince said before leaving

Rose stood up from the table when Renee, Leati and Colby walked up to her "So does seven sound good?" she asked Finn

"Perfect" he answered "I'll see you then" he said walking off with Luke and Karl

"OOH what's that about?" Renee asked looping arms with her

"We are going on date tonight" Rose told her Renee cheered like a school girl "Your crazy" Rose said to her "But I am excited so I need help picking out an outfit my bags are in my car" she told Renee

"I am happy to help" she told her.

"Told ya" Colby said to Renee who stuck her tongue out at him

"Told you what?" she asked

"Nothing" they said in unison

"I need to head out to catch my flight" Leati said to them "Walk me out?" he asked looking at Rose

They walked out to his rental car in a silence once they reached his car he looked over at her then unlocked his car "So Balor?" he finally said

"Yeah" she said smiling

"Well have fun and be careful" he said

"I will" she said giving him a hug

"See you in a few days" he said pulling away looking in her eyes he was leaning down when Rose pulled back

"Yeah" she said before turning and walking away

Leati climbed in the car hitting his head on the steering wheel _what the hell is wrong with me? Did I really just try to kiss her? Why am I jealous of Balor? I need to get home to my wife._

Rose grabbed her clothes out of the trunk and pushed what just happened to the back of her mind and put her thoughts towards handsome Irish man that she had a date with.


	10. HeartBreaks and Dates

Once the meeting was over and the room started to clear out Wes stood up from the chair grabbing Baron's hand and dragged him down the hall and shoved him into an empty room he watched her for a minute as she paced around with her hands on her hips she stopped and looked at him but shook her head and continued to pace.

"Wes" Baron said testing the water she turned and looked at him with a look that told him to shut up he pinched his lips together then sat on top of the table and watched her

"Did you know?" she asked barley above a whisper

"Wes" he said

"No Baron" she said shaking her head "I know you knew but how long have you know?" she asked him

"A few months" he said honestly "I caught him with her at the bar one night when you were home sick" he told her

"I thought we were friends Baron" she said crying "I thought you cared enough about me to tell me my boyfriend is sleeping around on me" she yelled before dropping to the ground as the sobs took over her body.

Baron sat there frozen he wasn't sure what to do he felt like a piece of shit for not telling the truth and he hated seen her so broken but he remembered her face in the hall and was now wondering how long has Wes known about Corey.

* * *

Rose walked into the women's locker room with her mind still rattled from what just happened in the parking lot she pushed it away dropping her bag on the bench and searching through the clothes the door opened and Renee walked in with Carmella and Bayley

"Just in time" Rose said smiling at them "Help please" she added holding some items of clothing up they smiled at her before looking through the bag

"Wear this" Renee said holding up a dress

"You don't think that's too formal?" Carmella asked "Do you know where y'all are going?" she asked Rose

"No he didn't say" Rose answered it

"Will you just trust me" Renee said looking at her best friend

Rose sighed grabbing the dress and disappeared into the bathroom she felt the nerves creeping up on her and the warmth in her belly start to grow she couldn't believe she was going on a date with Finn Balor the oh so beautiful Finn Balor she was sure this was going to be great night.

"Spill" Bayley said looking over at Renee

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she said looking at shoe options

"Uh huh" Carmella said crossing her arms

"Fine I might have bugged Finn until he told me where he was taking her so I could make sure she was dressed properly" Renee said smiling as she held up a pair of black pumps and sliver strappy heels.

Carmella shook her head no and walked to her bag and pulled out a pair of red pumps and handed them to Renee "These will make a pop" she said

Rose walked out in a short black dress that was sleeveless with a sheer illusion mesh chevron design with a high neck line the bottom was an A-line skirt that gathered at the waist and flares out for a figure flattering look she grabbed the shoes and slipped them on.

Carmella handed her a red pearl necklace and red pearl earrings "Just make sure I get them back" she said with a smile

"I will" Rose said

"Let's go see if Lacey can do your hair and makeup" Bayley said dragging her out of the room followed by Renee and Mella.

"I feel like you three are more exited then I am" Rose said laughing

"Were just happy to see you getting back out there after what happened with Randy" Bayley said for them

* * *

Ryanne was sitting in the trainer's room scrolling through her phone when she heard arguing outside in the hall she got up and cracked the door open seeing AJ and Charlotte fighting in front of the door.

"Because I don't want to go to the club and be around a lot of people tonight" he yelled

"You never want to do what I want to do" she said stomping her foot

"Bullshit" he said to her "I always do what you want and then the rear times I tell you no you get pissed off at me" he added

"What is going on with you?" she asked "You Been acting different the past few days" she said crossing her arms

"Nothing" he said "I just want a relaxing night in the room" he told her

Sami came walking up on the couple sending them both a smile before turning towards the trainers door Ryanne ran back to her seat as Sami knocked she took a deep breath and went to the door opening it smiling at three people in the hall

"Hey" Ryanne said

"Hey I just wanted to see if you wanted to ride together tonight?" Sami said

"I would love that" she said

"Ok were going around eleven to the club" he told her

"It's a date" Ryanne said

"Great see you later" he said taking off down the hall

Ryanne went back into the room and started on paper work trying to figure out why she told Sami it was date.

AJ waited a moment before grabbing Charlotte and pulling her into his arms he kissed her cheek "I'm sorry I was an ass" he said kissing her cheek again "if you really want to go out tonight we can go" he said against her cheek

"Really?" she asked "You sure?" she asked again

"Yes Babe" he said

"Yay" she said with a huge smile as she dragged him down the hall.

* * *

Lacey was sitting in the makeup department talking to Molly when Bayley came around the corner dragging Rose with her

"Hey Ladies" Lacey said looking at them "Where is the fire?" she asked laughing

"We need you to fix her hair and makeup for her date tonight" Renee said smiling

"Date?" Lacey said with her eyebrows raised

"Yes with Finn freaking sexy Balor" Carmella said almost drooling

"Don't you three have something to do" Rose said looking at them

"Sorry we can take a hint" Bayley said walking off

"I'll see you later" Renee said walking off with Mella

"So Balor" Lacey said with a huge smile

"Yes" Rose said in a giddy voice "I'm nervous to be honest" she added "We have known each other forever but I still get tongue tied around him" she admitted

"You like him Rose, I mean you have always had a crush on him" Lacey said doing her makeup

"Lace, you ok?" Rose asked "you looked upset earlier" she added

"Yeah" she answered in a sad tone "I will be" she added

Lacey finished curling Rose's hair and put the final touches on her makeup she went light giving her a Smokey eye and dramatic mascara to make her hazel eyes pop

"All done" she said handing the mirror to Rose

"You're a miracle worker" Rose said smiling

"Please you're beautiful without it so it don't take much" Lacey said to her

Lacey got extremely quite as her eyes landed on John Cena who was standing at the end of the hall watching her Rose turned around and looked at him before looking back at Lacey "you know a good friend once told me that its ok to move on and let your heart open for someone else" she said

"Your friend sounds wise" Lacey said with a smirk

"She is just wish she take her own advice" Rose said to her before standing up giving her a hug "Its ok to fall again" she said in her ear before pulling back "Thank you by the way" she said before turning to walk away

Rose stopped In front of John and gave him a look "You need to let her go and tell her to move on so she can be happy" she said to him "it's not fair to her that you keep her hanging on by a thread when me and you both know you're not leaving Nikki, so let her go" she said sternly before walking off

John felt his heart strings pull because he knew Rose was right but for the life of him he couldn't let Lacey go he took a step towards her but she turned and went down the hall he followed after her calling her name she shook her head no when he reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Lace wait" he said looking down at her

"What do you want?" she asked fed up "Don't you have a wedding to plan" she asked in a harsh tone

"I'm sorry ok" he said looking at her "For everything" he added

"Stop John I don't want to hear it" she said "I need to let you go" she told him pulling away

"Lacey I don't want you to let me go" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and crashing his lips on hers.

 **A/N: Happy Friday**

 **Let me know what you think! I hope I caught any errors**

 **And thanks for the reading and Reviews**


	11. Moving on and foward

**A/N: Thank you to anyone taking time to read this! means the world**

 **Shout out to Skovko and 76ers for dropping reviews**

 **I own the OC's and the Story line's only**

Reality of the situation hit Lacey suddenly she put her hands against John's chest and pushed him back while shaking her head as the tears started to fall from her eyes she dropped her head in her hands as the sobs took over her body.

"Lacey" John said taking a step toward her

"No" she said as her head shot up and locked eyes with him "you don't get to do that John" she said "You made your choice and it wasn't me" she said "You know what hurts the most is the fact that you broke up with me because I wanted marriage and you said you couldn't give that to me but you can give it to her" she yelled

"It's not that simple Lacey" he said to her "I just felt pressured when we were together I panicked" he said

"Pressured? Are you serious?" she said "We talked about marriage a total of two times John, but every week on that damn reality show that's all the world hears about that's all you two ever seem to talk about on and off screen" she yelled "so miss me with that bullshit of feeling pressured" she said

"Lace" he said taking another step towards her

"When you see me in the hall don't speak to me, When were in the same room don't look at me, and most importantly just don't notice me at all because I'm done and I am letting you go" she said with a new found confidence

Lacey turned and took off towards the bathroom leaving John standing there she locked herself in a stall as the emotions took over her body.

* * *

Rose was standing by gorilla when she heard someone clear their throat she turned around and felt her breath catch in her throat as her eyes roamed over Finn's body he was in a simple short sleeve button up shirt that hugged his arms showing off his muscles he had on a pair of black jeans and a pair of black vans.

Rose bit the inside of her lip as Finn looked her over from head to toe "You look beautiful" he said

"Thank you" Rose said "You ready?" she asked

"Yes" he said

Finn placed a hand on the small of her back and lead her to the exit and towards the car he opened the door for her then walked over to the drive side he took a deep breath saying a silent a prayer before getting in the car he smiled over at her and seen an instant blush come to her cheeks he noted in his that as a good sign and took off down the street.

"So Finn where we headed?" she asked

"La Grenouille" he said "It's a French restaurant Sami was giving rave reviews about it so I thought we could try it out" he added

"Sounds good to me" she said smiling

They pulled up to the restaurant as the valet opened the doors for them Finn rushed over to Rose placing his hand on her back and leading her inside the restaurant "Reservation for Balor" he told the hostess

"Follow me" the young women said taking them towards the back of the restaurant and sitting them at a table with privacy away from the rest of the guest

Rose looked around and smiled "Finn this is breath taking" she said

"It sure is" he said staring at Rose

"Can we start you off with a bottle of Wine or Champagne?" the waiter asked

"We will take a bottle of Armand De Brignac Brut Rose" Finn told him "And order of the fresh oysters in mignonette sauce" he added

"Either you know your wines or a certain blonde haired women told you what to order" Rose said with a small smirk

"Which one makes me look better?" he said with a wink

* * *

Ryanne sat in the trainer's room playing on her phone when Chris came walking in and sat down at the other desk

"Hey since it's a slow night you can take the rest of the night off" he said to her

"You sure?" she asked

"Yeah go and hang out or explore the city if you want" he said with a smile

Ryanne nodded her head grabbing her bags and heading toward the bathroom she plugged in her curling wand and slipped out of her work clothes she put on a black long sleeve halter top that stop just at the midsection a pair of white jeans with holes in the knee and a pair of strappy heels she curled her hair and touched up her makeup and packed her stuff up.

Grabbing her stuff she heard a sniffle come from the stall she bent down looking under the door and stood back up "umm you ok in there?" she asked

The stall opened and Lacey walked out with makeup running down her face and puffy eyes Ryanne gave her a once over before sighing

"Lace what happened?" Ryanne asked

"John happened to me" she answered

Ryanne shook her head she watched Lacey clean her face she took a step behind her wrapping an arm around her shoulders "You know what you need" Ryanne said to her

"What?" Lacey asked

"A Great lay" she said with a huge smile "So let's go find you something sexy to wear that will make men turn their heads" she added

"Let's do it" Lacey said following Ryanne out of the restroom

They rounded the corner together when Sami came walking up to them "Hey you about ready to head out?" he asked

"You can go" Lacey said

"No" Ryanne said looking over at her before looking back at Sami "I was going to help Lacey pick an outfit for tonight so can give me a little bit" she said

"Of course" he said with a huge smile "let me see your phone" he said holding his hand out he typed his number in "text me when you ladies are ready" he said to her

After about fifteen minutes of arguing Lacey walked out of the bathroom wearing a floral lattice-front layered maxi romper that was black with and the floral was a light pink she paired it with a pair of black stilettos and her blonde hair pulled into a tight pony tail.

"You look great" Ryanne smiled at her "Let's go find you a man" she added walking out of the locker room

* * *

Wes stepped out of the locker room wearing a tight gray skirt that stopped about mid-thigh a black tank top that was tucked into the skirt and a black choker her auburn hair was brushed over to the side and feel down her back and shoulders and she paired the outfit with black pumps.

As she was walking down the hall she heard someone whistle at her she turned and seen Renee, Becky, Trinity and Charly staring at her they all had smiles expect for Charly she walked over to them and smiled.

"Damn girl you trying to break necks tonight?" Trinity asked

"Something like that" Wes said smiling "You ladies coming?" she asked

"Girl you already know I'm there actually about to get ready" Trinity said taking off towards the locker room

"Wait for me" Renee yelled "See you ladies soon" she told the rest of the group

"What about you Charly?" Wes asked with a smile

"Not right now I have a meeting maybe after" she said taking off

Wes watched her then felt her phone vibrate in her clutch she pulled it out and rolled her eyes as she read the text

 **Hey I have a meeting, so I will meet you at the club-Corey**

"Lying bastard" she mumbled to herself

"Who?" Becky asked looking at her

Wes took a deep breath before telling Becky everything "Baron knew for two months and didn't tell me" she told her

"Maybe he had his reasons Wes" Becky said "I'm not defending him" she said with her hands up "I'm just saying that when it comes to Corey sometimes you don't want to see the truth even though its right in front of your face" she said

"True" Wes said "I feel like I'm more mad at Baron then Corey and I can't understand why" Wes said to her

"I think you do understand you just haven't realized yet" Becky said before turning to the locker room leaving Wes with her thoughts

* * *

Sami was standing by the door when Lacey, Ryanne, Becky, and Wes came walking up along with the others who were going out tonight.

"I didn't say it earlier but you look amazing" Sami said to Ryanne who linked arms with him

"Why we still standing here lets go get our drank on" Jon yelled while grabbing Trinity's hand and leaving the arena

Rose's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she took a bite of her food Finn ordered for her "What is this called again?" she asked

"La poularde au champagne" he said to her

"I have no clue what you just said but that was sexy as hell" Rose said taking another sip of wine

"I'm glad you think I'm sexy" he said smiling at her

"could I interest you in a dessert?" the waiter asked

"tourte chaude au choclat" Rose said with a huge smile Finn looked over at her and nodded his head "I text Sami" she admitted

They spent the next twenty minutes eating there dessert and finishing off the bottle of wine Finn paid the tab and left the waiter a big tip before they stood up and walked outside Rose felt the wine kick in as she stood there looking up and down the street.

"Finny" she called out

"Yes Love" he said turning toward her before sucking his lips in at his slip up

"I had an amazing time tonight" she said smiling

"Me too" he said "I'm not ready for it to end" he said

"It doesn't have too" Rose said taking a step toward him "You up for the club?" she asked with a bright smile

Finn walked over to her smiled "I am" he said

"Good lets go dance" she said lacing her fingers with his they both felt the instant heat and connection when Finn tighten his grip on her hand and led them to the club

 **A/N: Oh snap next chapter their all at the club together drama is bound to happen but what kind?**

 **And the guys are coming next…. =]**


	12. Up in the club

Leati walked through his front door he dropped his bag on the floor and threw his keys in the bowl on the table he turned with a huge smile when he heard little feet come running down the hall he bent down to scoop JoJo in his arms

"Hi daddy" she squealed wrapping her arms around his neck "I missed you" she said kissing his cheek

"I missed you too" he said kissing her head

They walked into the living room were Tracey was he sat down on the couch next to her leaning in giving her a sweet kiss on the lips usually when he did that he felt happy but that time he felt nothing he decided to push it to the back of his mind and say it was because he was tired

"How was your flight?" she asked

"It was ok" he said "Just tired" he added

"Well we can head to bed if you want" she said seductively as she ran a hand up and down his thigh he gave her a small smile

"Let's put JoJo to bed" Tracey said standing up

While Tracey put her to bed Leati walked into their room grabbing his phone he went in the bathroom opening twitter he started to scroll and came across pictures that the others were posting of their night at the club he came across a picture or Rose and felt his pants get tighter and his heart speed up looking at the smile on her face he keep scrolling until he came across another one of her with Finn standing to close for his liking he slammed the phone down on the sink and opened the bathroom door.

Leati made a b line straight to Tracey wrapping his arms around her waist crashing his lips on to hers he laid them on the bed climbing on top of her he pulled back to remove his shirt but when he looked down it wasn't Tracey he was seeing in his mind it was a certain hazel eye beauty that had took over his thoughts.

* * *

Baron sat in the corner of the vip booth drinking a beer he felt like a total piece of shit for not telling Wes the truth months ago he was starting at the floor when he felt someone punch his shoulder he shot his head up and seen a pissed of Becky staring down at him

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked "You knew for two months what he was doing and you didn't tell her" she added

"I know I messed up" he said looking at her

"Big time" Becky said "How do you expect her to notice you if you can't be honest with her?" she added

"Be real Becky she was never going to notice me even if she and Corey did break up" he said sitting his beer down "she never go for me I'm his best friend" he added

"You really don't pay attention to what's going on around you do you" She said with a small laugh

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Look you need to go apologize for not telling her the truth then you need to tell her everything Baron and I do mean everything" Becky said "She is upset and hurt" she added "And needs someone to keep it real with her and seeing you're the only one who knows the truth that person is you" Becky told him

"Trust me Baron she cares a whole more than she leads on" she said turning to leave but she stopped and looked back at him "And I'm not talking about Corey" she said before leaving

Baron stood up and walked over to the rail and looked down at the dance floor his eyes found her dancing with the girls downing the drink in her hand and she looked happy he let a smile play on his lips as he chugged the rest of the beer but it fell when Corey came walking in and not even a few feet behind him was Charly "Are you kidding me?" he mumbled to his self before making his way down the stairs

* * *

Colby ordered another shot and then downed it he had lost count after the fifth one he turned on the stool and watched everyone around him Bayley came and stood next to him before she sent Renee a wink and Ryanne a thumbs up.

"Hey Colbs" she said nudging his shoulder

"Bay" he said with a slur

"Why are you over here all alone?" she asked

"Just drinking and thinking" he told her "Looking for a hot piece of ass" he added as a few girls walked by

"Really" Bayley said with a huge smile "Anyone catch your eye yet?" she asked

"Not really" he told her before taking a drink

Lacey walked up to the bar on the other side of them and ordered a drink Colby looked her up and down before clearing his throat

"Seems like someone has" Bayley whispered to him "Buy her a shot" she added before taking off towards the girl

Colby turned on the stool and looked over at the blonde hair women and even though they have talked on countless occasions he felt this was the first time he truly noticed how beautiful this women was he smiled as he singled for the bartender

"Two shots of tequila with lime" he said

Lacey looked over at him "Drinking big tonight?" she asked as the bartender sat the shots down he slid one toward her and held up his glass

"Bottoms up" he said as they clanked glasses

"Another round" Lacey said with a huge smile as she sat down next to Colby

* * *

Aj rolled his eyes as his girlfriend dragged him to the middle of the dance floor but smiled as she was having the time of her life she put her backside against his front as a fast upbeat song was playing he was loving the feeling of her dancing on him he looked around and his eyes landed on Ryanne who was smiling bright and laughing at something Sami was saying to her.

Ryanne walked to the bar to order her and Sami another drink when she felt something graze her leg she looked over and saw AJ staring at her "You look nice tonight" he said

"Thank you Mr. Styles" she said "You having fun tonight?" she asked

"I am" he answered her "So what's the deal with you Zayn?" he asked

"Nothing much I barley know the guy but he is sweet and were having a good time" she told him

AJ felt a slight punch to the stomach when she said that but shook it off he couldn't explain why he was so drawn to her.

"Well I'll see you later" she said grabbing the drinks and walking off toward Sami

Charlotte walked over wrapping her arms around him "Thank you for coming tonight" she said kissing him

"Anything for you babe" he said against her lips she laid her head on his chest with a huge smile as he continued to watch Ryanne he found his self-wanting to know more about her.


	13. Drama and more Drama

The night was going great everyone was having a good time dancing and drinking the night away Wes, Ryanne, Lacey, and Renee were all on the dance floor and they were joined by the other ladies.

Wes felt Corey wrap his arms around his waist and kiss her neck "sorry the meeting took longer than expected "he whispered in her ear.

She wasn't sure if it was liquid courage or the fact that she was so over the situation but she pushed him back and turned and looked at him the group watched on as she stepped closer to him "Don't touch me" she said "Charly is over there go dance with her" she added pointing her direction in the opposite direction.

"What?" he asked shocked "What are you talking about?" he said to her

"You know what the hell I'm talking about" Wes yelled "but this isn't the time or place for this conversation so we can handle it tomorrow" she said "I am not letting you ruin my night so go dance with Charly" she said in-between claps

Wes turned and went toward Baron grabbing his hand and pulled him towards the floor "What are you doing?" he asked

"Pissing him off" she said looking up at him Baron shrugged his shoulders followed her to the floor as Corey stared on beat red in the face

Lacey was dancing with Ryanne when she suddenly stop seeing John and Nikki walk in and make their way to the group she felt her good time high going away until she felt someone wrap there arm around her shoulders.

"Want to dance?" Colby's voice hit her ear and she felt the tingle take over her entire body she nodded her head yes and wrapped her arms around his neck Colby let his hands rest dangerously low on her hips.

Colby couldn't help but get lost in the way her body moved with his all eyes were on them especially a pair of blue ones who was not happy about the display in front of him.

Finn and Rose danced in the middle of the floor so lost in each other that they weren't paying attention to anything around them. Finn tighten his hold on Rose as she grinded against him and he pushed his self-farther into her back side she laid her back against his chest and placed a hand on the back of his neck they locked eyes for a minute both were about to lean in until they heard yelling and that caused them to step apart.

They looked over and seen Corey pushing Baron back "What the hell are you doing man?" Corey yelled at him

"Dancing with her that's it" he told him

"That's my girlfriend" Corey yelled "you're supposed to be my best friend" he added

"I am not your girlfriend" Wes yelled at him

"What?" Corey looked confused

"Stop acting like I don't know" she yelled at him "You been screwing that bitch behind my back" she yelled louder

"Who you calling a bitch?" Charly said stepping in Wes's face

"You better back the hell up" Ryanne said stepping up to Charly

"Or what" she said "Look don't be mad at me because he found something better" she added looking directly at Wes

"Hold on your actually happy you're the side piece" Rose said dumbfounded

"Were in love" Charly said looking at them

"No were not" Corey said "I love Wes" he added

"Bullshit you don't cheat on someone you love" Lacey yelled at him

"This isn't any of y'alls business" Corey yelled at the women

"You need to calm down" AJ said taking a step toward him "Look dude you got caught own up to it" he said to him

"Own up to it" Corey said with a smirk "Well since were owing up to shit how about we own up to you basically eye fucking Ryanne while your girlfriend is dancing with you" Corey yelled at the champ

"What?" charlotte said looking at him then at Ryanne who was staring at AJ with wide eyes

"Look I am not the only one with dirty laundry, Am I Lacey?" Corey said looking at her

"Leave her name out of your mouth Graves" Colby spoke up "Don't start shit between everyone because your pissed off that you got caught doing dirty shit" he told him

"Just leave" Wes yelled

"Not until we talk" he said to her

"Leave Corey" Baron said to him

"Of course, I should of known" Corey said laughing "She is never going to want you Baron we all know she is going to come back where she belongs" he added pushing past the group and leaving the club with Charly following behind him.

Ryanne stood there staring at AJ as him and charlotte argued she didn't want to be the cause of any drama she was only two days into the job and the top stars of the company were fighting because of her she dropped her head when she felt a hand go to her back she looked behind her and smiled at Sami

"Welcome to the WWE" he said laughing

"Thanks" she said smiling at him

"Hey don't worry about them they will be ok" he said "I mean I'm pretty sure every guy has looked you over once or twice tonight" he added

Ryanne knew he was trying to make her feel better and it was slowly working she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the floor as a slow song started to play they were swaying together when Sami cleared his throat and pointed to someone behind her, she turned around and felt instant panic take over her body and her breathing speed up she couldn't move from the spot she was in "Donavan" she whispered before shaking her head

"Found you" he said looking at her

Sami felt off about the entire situation and stepped in front of Ryanne staring at the man "Do you need something?" he asked

"No" Donavan said "You can't run Ry I will always find you" he added before walking off

"I want to leave" she said as the tears ran down her face

Sami nodded his head grabbing her hand and leading her out of the club towards his rental car once they got inside Ryanne lost it and broke down.

"You ok?" Colby asked Lacey

"Yeah ready to go through that killed the vibe" she said to him

"You want to continue this in my room?" he asked Lacey nodded her head as Colby grabbed her hand and they walked past a pissed off John Cena.

Wes was standing outside pacing back and forth she couldn't believe the way he acted it was like he didn't care or see any fault in what he did. It was like he didn't care about her at all it broke her he had been the love of her life since they were sixteen and he didn't care.

"Wes" Baron said

"Yeah" she said looking at him

"Let's go grab some food we have a lot to talk about" he said holding his hand out she hesitated for moment before grabbing his hand and following his lead

Finn and Rose walked hand and hand to her room she smiled at him before pulling her key card out and opening the door.

"You know despite the drama this was a really great first date" she said to him

"I agree" he said smiling at her "So you're telling me I can have another?" he asked her with hopeful eyes

"Oh yes" she answered quickly

Finn stepped to her and grabbed her face in his hands he rubbed his thumbs on her cheeks he searched her eyes for any sign that she didn't want him to go on but he didn't find one he was caught off guard when she placed her soft lips on top of his and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her, he shoved his tongue in her mouth and tasted every inch he could they both pulled away gasping for air

"Good Night beautiful" Finn said giving her a small peck

"Night Finny" she said going inside and shutting the door she leaned against it and smiled "that was amazing" she mumbled before lying on the bed.


	14. Truth

**A/N: Hey! I know its been forever since an update and I'm sorry just got busy and then THIS IS MY LIFE I finally got out of the funk and made a couple of chapters!**

 **Thank you to – Skovko, 76ers, Melissa Bradley, and Guest for the reviews**

 **I hope you still enjoy this story! Drop a review!**

 **Caution: Contains a trigger!**

* * *

Wes sat at the table pushing her food around the plate with her fork she finally dropped it and looked up at Baron who had been just as quite as her since they got to the restaurant.

"I thought you said we had a lot to talk about" she said to him

"We do" he told her

"Then talk" she said back in a harsh tone

"Look I know you're pissed at me and you have every right to be, but Wes the truth is I had no idea how to tell you about Corey" he said

"Let's see" she said crossing her arms "Hey Wes, Corey is screwing someone else, Might have been a good place to start" she added

"Really" he said shaking his head "And you would of just accepted that" he added "Be real Wes You would of got pissed off and said I was lying and then pushed me away and stayed with Corey" he said

"You don't know that" she said to him

"I do because it's the same thing you have done with him since y'all were sixteen Wes, I get it he is a major part of your life and I know I am just as guilty and shitty as he is because I didn't tell you the truth and maybe it was because I knew you needed to find out on your own so you would leave Wes can't you see that you deserve so much better then him" he said looking down as his own emotions were starting to bubble up

"You deserve someone who loves you and only you, someone who is going to give you the world and not think twice about it" Baron said

"Who you?" Wes asked as Baron locked eyes with her

* * *

Lacey was dancing around the room as Colby made them drinks he turned and smiled at her while offering her the glass

"Thank you" she said taking a drink "I needed this" she added

"A drink?" he asked

"Yes, but I also just needed a night to let lose I can't remember the last time I did" Lacey told him

"John really did a number on you" he said to her

Lacey stopped and looked at him before letting her shoulders drop she went and sat on the edge of the bed and stared into her glass.

"I'm sorry" he said walking toward her "It's just that you use to be so happy, carefree, and were the life of the party but now you're a shell of yourself and it sucks to see" he said "We use to be great friends until you and Cena started dating then it was like your whole life was consumed by him and I feel like you're stuck in a limbo and don't know how to function without him and it's hard to start over trust me I know but that doesn't mean you can't" he added

"How are you so positive?" she asked above a whisper

"Honestly I don't know I just remind myself that it could be worse at least I have a job and people who care about me there are days I miss her and wish I could change things but I can't" Colby said "Neither can you so how about we pick each other up and dust each other off and walk through the days helping each other stay strong" he added

"I'm not ready for a relationship" Lacey said shaking her head

"I'm not either" Colby said grabbing her chin "I meant we do this together as friends" he said "because let's face it we both need a friend" he added

"Ok" she said wrapping her arms around his neck "Friend" she added with a small smile

* * *

Ryanne sat in the car roughly wiping the tears from her face before letting out a small laugh looking over at Sami

"You probably think I am a crazy loser huh" she said to him

"Nope not at all" Sami said genuinely "It just seems like something bad happened between you and that guy by the way it affected you" he added

"A lot of bad" She said "We were together for six years married for two of them" she said "We met in St. Louis when I was doing an internship at the hospital and it was amazing felt like something straight out of those cheesy romance movies he was perfect or so I thought, I mean yeah we had little fights every now and then but nothing we couldn't work through" she said looking down

"After about two years of dating we got engaged and moved in with each other and once again it was perfect, I guess that should have been my sign" she said looking over at Sami

"I'm sorry I bet you don't want to know all of this" Ryanne said

"No I do" he said quickly "It's your story Ryanne it makes you, you so I want to know it because I want to know you" he said grabbing her hand giving it a light squeeze

"Ok" she said smiling at him "Well when we got married it all changed the loving, caring, thoughtful man I thought I knew disappeared into thin air" she said

"It started small after a few drinks he would accuse me of cheating on him, Which I never did" she said "Well then it turned into a few slaps that turned into a few punches, bruises, and broken bones and I always made an excuse for what happened" she said "That all ended the same _I'm sorry, please forgive me"_ she said mocking him

"Like an idiot I did that went on for about two years" she said as few tears fell down her face "Then one night it got worse" she said

"What do you mean?" Sami asked

"um he came home one night drunk off his ass and when he came in the kitchen I asked him where he had been all night he didn't answer just grabbed me by the throat and threw me into the table and just started hitting me" she said crying "when I woke up I was in the hospital bed barley alive and that's when I came clean to my family about what had been going on for the past two years and they got me away from him and Randy got me a job" she said "And now here I am a broken mess who tries so hard to be strong everyday" she told him

Sami didn't say anything he just wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back allowing her to let go completely "It's all going to be ok" he said into her hair "I promise he will never hurt again" he said kissing her head

* * *

Rose laid on the bed unable to sleep so she grabbed her phone and called the first person she thought of "Hey you awake?" she asked

"Yeah" Renee said into the phone "203" she added before hanging up

Rose jumped up slipping on her flip flops before making her way to Renee's room she knocked on the door and was greeted by her best friend "Hey" she said walking in

"Hey" Renee said looking at her "judging by that smile you had a great night" she added

"The best" Rose said giddy "it was amazing all of it the restaurant was perfect and the kiss was the best I have ever had" she added

"Wait kiss?" Renee asked

"Yeah he kissed me or more like I kissed him" Rose told her

"Aww Ro" Renee said "It's so good to see you smiling like that again" she added

"Yeah" Rose said before sitting on the bed and laying back "Then why do I feel so guilty" she asked

"What do you mean?" Renee said

Rose propped herself up on her elbows before sighing "I feel like I am hurting Leati, Re you should of seen the look on his face when he asked me about Finn" she told her

"No I am not letting you do that Rose, First off Joe is married he has no right to be jealous or hurt over you dating anyone, Second after everything with Randy you deserve to be happy no matter who it is with, And third if Joe is really your best friend he will support you and be happy for you" she added

"Yeah I guess your right" Rose said laying back down "it was really amazing" she said with a huge smile

"Aww you already like him" Renee said jumping in her spot

"I mean he is one of the hottest guys in the damn company, not to mention sweet, caring, funny, and that accent lord that accent" Rose said almost drooling

"Oh you really like him" she said laughing "So another date?" she asked

"He mentioned something and I told him yeah but we didn't actually set anything up" Rose told her

"Then you set something up" Renee said

"Yeah" Rose said grabbing her phone she found Finn's name then hesitated "I don't know Re, I'm scared" she told her

"Don't be Ro, Take a chance and see if there is something there and if you happen to fall then we will pick up the pieces but you never know it could be your new beginning the greatest thing ever" she told her best friend

 **Breakfast in the morning- Rose**

 **It's a date- Finn**


	15. Realtionships

**Its long! =]**

Aj sat on the bed as Charlotte paced around the room she finally stopped and looked at him "Is it true" she asked him

"Come on" Aj said

"So it is" she said looking at him

"You're making a big deal out of nothing Char" he said to her "And I really don't want to fight right now" he added

"No I'm not" she yelled at him "you have been acting different lately and I don't like it" she said "I know I haven't been the easiest person the last few months but I'm trying here AJ, I just need you to tell me what you want" she added

"I want this to stop Charlotte all we do is fight or you get pissed off at me for not doing what you want and when it's something I want to do you just blow it off" he added "And yeah I was checking her out I won't lie about that, was it right no but I did and maybe that's the problem I shouldn't want to look at other girls but I can't help it when every time I look at you all we do is fight a good night always ends in a fight" he said

"What are you saying?" she asked

"I'm saying we just need some time apart reevaluate ourselves and our relationship" he told her "I just need to breathe for a minute" he added

"Your dumping me" she yelled at the top of her lungs "Don't give me that bullshit of finding our self's it because you want to flirt with that bitch and not feel bad about it, I'll give you a day or two then this little break is over" she said packing her stuff

"Right there is why we need to break up" he yelled "You can't control me and tell me how things are going to go and no it has nothing to do with her, it has everything to do with us and you know damn well things haven't been good so stop acting like they are, you know what you can stay I will leave" he said grabbing his bags and storming out of the room

* * *

Colby smiled at Lacey as she snored lightly cuddled under the blanket he couldn't explain this new found feeling of wanting to make her happy and that's what he told himself he was going to do he was going to make sure Cena didn't ruin her shot at finding the happiness she deserved.

Lacey rolled over and started to rub her temple before groaning she pulled the blanket away from her face and looked at Colby "Why did you let me drink so much?" she asked pulling the blanket over her face again

"Hey I try to warn you" he said holding his hands up "but your words were" he said

"Let me live" they said in unison followed by laughing

"Now get your lazy butt up we need to get on the road" Colby said getting up from the bed he grabbed a bottle of water and a few ibuprofen and handed it to her

"Thanks" she said grabbing them

Lacey got up and grabbed her shoes before heading toward the door "Thank you again for everything last night it was nice to have a friend" she said opening the door

"It was" he said smiling "I'll meet you in the lobby in an hour" he told her

"What?" she asked looking at him

"Well I was thinking me and my new/old friend could ride together" he said with a huge smile

"I love too" she said "see you in an hour" she added taking off out of the room

When the door shut he felt it again that new found proudness of making her smile he smiled bright before heading towards the shower.

* * *

Leati sat on the couch with JoJo watching tv as Tracey cooked breakfast he laid his head back and cussed under his breath because he knew it was coming the big blow up, the fight of all fights and he was waiting because he knew he couldn't stop it and he had no one to blame but his self.

"How could I be so stupid" he mumbled to his self

Leati let the events of the night run through his head him rushing out of the bathroom and throwing his wife on the bed to make love to her and it was hot and felt like old times and he thought he was in control until the very end when they were both hitting their highs, Tracey told him she loved him and he said _I love you too, Rose_

Tracey stopped immediately pushed him off and took off out of to the guest room and she hasn't said a word to him since.

"Breakfast is ready" her cold voice said from the entry way

They all sat around the table in silence Leati could feel her burning a whole into his head as he continued to look down

"Daddy when is Rose coming home I miss her" JoJo asked

There it was the final straw that broke the camel's back Tracey threw the chair back and walked out of the kitchen upstairs

"Baby girl, finish your breakfast and stay down stairs ok" he said standing up

"Did I make mommy mad?" she asked

"No baby" he said kissing her head before going upstairs

Leati went to their bedroom and took a deep breath before walking inside he was meet with an icy glare "Shit" he mumbled before shutting the door

* * *

Baron was in the gym running on the treadmill thinking about Wes's words to him _Who you?_ He stared at her for a minute but he couldn't form a response back to her and that only set her off more she grabbed her bag and took off out of the restaurant.

He felt someone stop the treadmill and he looked over into the face of a fiery orange hair woman "Hey Becks" he said wiping the sweat off with the towel

"Don't" she said crossing her arms "she gave you the biggest opening I have heard of and you didn't take it" she yelled

"Let me explain" he said walking towards the corner of the gym

"No I don't need you to explain to me you need to explain to her" Becky said "I know you probably have your reason's but just talk to her Baron, she feels so alone right now" she added

"Ok I will" he said

After a shower and packing his bags Baron made his way to the lobby and seen she was sitting in one of the chairs looking angrily done at her phone

"Everything ok?" he asked

"No Becky decided to ride with Charlotte and there are no rental cars anywhere so I'm stuck here screwed" she yelled

"We could ride together" he suggested "We still have to talk anyway" he added

"Oh now you want to" she asked

"Wes, please" he said begging she looked up at him again and finally let her face soften and stood up pointing for him to lead the way

About half way into the drive Wes finally spoke up "I thought you liked me" she said

Baron pulled the car over on the side of the road and shut the engine off he dropped his head before looking at her.

"Of course I like you hell I more than like you Wes and I think you have known that for a long time" he told her "but it's not fair to you or me if I told you that when you were most vulnerable, your heartbroken right now Wes and I love you too much to be your rebound guy all because your pissed off at Corey" he told her

"Wes I didn't say anything because if we ever were to do this I want it to be because were both in a good place in our life's and that it's for the right reasons" he told her

"Why are you so good to me?" she asked

"I'm not" he told her "I didn't tell you about Corey when I should have" he added

"True" she said "But you were still there for me when I needed someone and didn't take advantage of that" she added "And that in my book makes you a million times better than any man" she told him

"Yeah" he said with a smile

"The truth is I think I have loved you for a long time" she told him

"Really" he said shocked

"Yeah that night I had to go to the ER because of gallbladder and my boyfriend couldn't be bothered you sat there and didn't leave me alone" she said "I guess I was just scared to admit it" she added

"Me too" he told her

"What if we took things extremely slow?" she asked

* * *

Sami was drumming on the steering wheel to the song that was on the radio after Ryanne's revelation she was worn out so he offered to drive while she got some sleep he couldn't help but feel his heart break for that women she had been through hell and back but he was determined to make sure she knew that she was safe and nothing would ever harm her again.

He pulled into the nearest gas station and gently shook her awake she nearly jumped out of her skin and screamed "stop"

"Hey it's just me" Sami said rubbing her cheek

"Sorry" she mumbled out

"It's ok" he said smiling "just wanted to see if you needed anything" he told her

"The restroom" she said getting out of the car and running inside

Sami pumped gas when he heard his phone ring he grabbed it from inside the car before giving the screen a weird look "Hello" he said into the phone

"Zayn" Randy said "Are you with my sister?" he asked

"Well right now she is in the restroom" he told him

"Is she ok?" He asked

"Uh yeah" he said to him

"That doesn't sound convincing" Randy said "I heard about the club that she ran into her ex" he said

"Yeah but we got out there" Sami told him

"Ok well can you just watch her they didn't have the best relationship" Randy started to say but Sami cut him off

"Yeah she told me"

"What?" Randy asked shocked "Everything?" he said

"Well I'm sure it was the run down version but yeah" Sami said "Why?" he asked

"Because other than the family she hasn't told anyone not even her best friend she must trust you" Randy told him

Ryanne came walking back up to the car before Sami could respond he handed her the phone "Your brother" he mouthed

"Hey Ran" she said

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah just happy I wasn't alone" she said looking at Sami

"You told him about Donavan?" Randy said "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked

"Yup" she said "Now stop asking me so many damn questions" she told him "Were about to get back on the road so I will see you when we get to the city" she said "Love you Ran" she added

"Love you too" he said hanging up

"Ready?" she asked and handed Sami the phone before getting back in the car

Sami keep replaying the words in his head _**she must trust you**_ and he had to admit that made him smile because even though he wasn't entirely sure what was going on he did know one thing that Ryanne was his friend and he was going to help her move on with her life.

* * *

Finn was smiling like a little boy on Christmas morning as he sat in the corner booth waiting for Rose to show up he was really hoping this could lead to something great and wanted to ask her how she felt about that but he was scared for two reason's one being his past it wasn't the best he was a bit wild and there were a few women in the locker room that he worried about telling Rose all about his wild nights and the second was Leati and that was probably the biggest one of the two, he had a way of making Rose change her mind about anything.

"Hello beautiful" Finn said smiling at Rose walked up

"Hey Finny" she said sitting down

The waitress came and took the order Rose watched as she eyed Finn up and down and then put on flirty smile Rose rolled her eyes before reaching across the table and grabbing Finn's hand in hers before smiling at the waitress.

Finn loved the feeling of Rose getting jealous and he locked his hand with hers and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb

"You heading to Connecticut?" he asked

"No Florida" she answered him "I told Paul I come give the newbies some pointers and "I have my weekly date with a very cute ten year old" she told him

"That's nice" Finn said trying to hide his disappointment because he knew that meant her spending time with Joe

"What about you?" She asked

"Was just going to head to the next city early" he told her

"Well how about you come with me to Orlando instead" Rose said to him

"Really" he said "I mean I love you too" he added

"I was hoping you say yes" she said winking at him

After breakfast they made their way to the airport and headed for Florida once they landed Rose walked them to her car and drove to her apartment

"Home sweet Home" she said smiling at him before throwing the keys on the table

When she turned around Finn grabbed her by the waist and connected their lips as she locked her arms around his neck "I been wanting to do that all morning" he mumbled against her mouth

"What took you so long?" she asked kissing him back

Finn started to back them up towards the bedroom as his hands found their way under her shirt she was pushing his jacket off as they continued to explore each other's mouths he picked her up by the back of her thighs and slammed her against the wall

"How long you got?" he asked kissing her neck

"How long can you last?" she said into his ear


	16. Changes

****A/N: HEY! I know its been a long time since I have updated this story but I was re reading it and found a spark of inspiration! so hopefully you enjoy****

 ** **Now to anyone who read the story MOVING ON I went back and re read that story and I am currently rewriting/Editing a new version it kind of took a life of its own and I love it so check it out if you get bored!****

 ** **I hope you enjoy the new update! Please R &R F&F ****

****Love Always!****

* * *

 _ ** _ ** _ **Breaking news after six years John Cena and Nikki Bella call off their engagement.**_**_**_

Lacey stared down at her phone in complete shock as she read the headline that was trending on twitter she couldn't believe what she was reading she felt a course of emotions follow through her body she was brought out of her thoughts when her phone started to ring.

"Hey Rose" she said into the phone

"Hey Lace" Rose said "Look I was calling to check on you I seen the headlines and know that you might be feeling some type of way about it" she added

"I mean yeah but it doesn't matter the ship of me and Cena sailed a long time ago" She told her "Not to mention it all seems kind of planned" she added

"I felt the same way" Rose said with laugh "Lace I really just wanted to say please don't let this affect the new found path your on just don't let yourself fall into some trap that is an endless black hole" she added.

"I won't thank you for checking on me Rose but I better get going Colby is waiting for me in the lobby" she told her

"OOOHHHH" Rose said laughing "Well then I won't keep you "she added

"Your silly see you in a few days" Lacey said hanging up.

Lacey locked her phone and slipped it in her pocket then grabbed her bags and headed down to the lobby she stepped off the elevator and found him standing by the exit holding two coffee's.

"Thank you" she said grabbing one out of his hand

"Ready to head out?" he asked she nodded her head yes and they headed to the car.

They got inside and settled in before he looked over at her then bit his lip "Are you ok?" he asked

"Yes Cena is the past and that's where he is going to stay we all know they're going to get back together so I don't want to dwell on it I meant what I said I want to move on with my life" she answered him

"Then that's what will do" he said grabbing her hand and kissing it they both felt a spark but pushed it away.

* * *

Baron looked like a deer caught in headlights after hearing what she said he had played this moment in his head over and over again for years but never did he believe it would actually come true.

"I guess not" Wes said turning to look out the window

"Wes" he said grabbing her hand "I want that more than anything I can't remember the exact moment I fell in love with you but it happened and is it right, no I mean Corey is my best friend but you never deserved to be treated like a doormat all he ever did was walk all over you" he said

"But I meant what I said I never want to rush you into anything that you're not truly ready for because even though your mad at him right now I know you still love him so I need you to actually sit down and have a conversation with him officially end it all and have your closure because if you don't do that then I don't think you will ever truly be ready for anything else" he told her.

"Yeah your right" she said looking at him "That right there is why I said you're a million times better than any man" she told him

"I will always be here for you Wes no matter what and after you two talk I am totally down for going as slow as you want" he told her

"Ok" she said looking into his eyes "Can I ask you to do one thing for me?" she asked

"Anything" he said

"Kiss me" she told him

Baron's eyes darted to her lips then back to her eyes before he licked his lips he knew he shouldn't do it but he couldn't stop himself he leaned in and placed his lips on top of hers in a sweet gentle kiss that sent a shock wave through both of their bodies he pulled back and started the car and headed back to the road.

Wes grabbed her phone staring at the name before typing a quick message

 _ **We need to sit down and talk- Wes**_

* * *

"Shit indeed" Tracy yelled at him "How could you say another women's name while you're in our bed" she yelled

Leati couldn't respond because he didn't know the answer he just dropped his head he couldn't believe he let his mind get so clouded by Rose to make a huge mistake like that.

"Are you and her having an affair?" she asked point blank he shot his head up and shook it while putting his hands up.

"No" he told her "I have never cheated on you with her or anyone else Tracy" he told her "I fucked up big time but it's not because I cheated it's because I let another women come into my head because lately all we do is argue Tracy and I can't handle it anymore I come home and we fight, over the phone any time we have a conversation it's a fight so maybe I have found myself pulling away and having thoughts of another women but I would never act on those feelings" he told her

"Do you love her?" she asked

"She is my best friend Tracy of course I love her" he told her

"No Joe you know what I mean" she told him the look on his face gave her all the answer she needed she stormed into the closest and packed a bag.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Nowhere" she answered zipping the bag "Your leaving" she told him shoving the bag into his arms "I need time away from you I need to think so you need to go" she told him "I don't care were just go" she added walking past him and down stairs.

He followed behind her and grabbed his keys he turned when he felt JoJo grab his hand.

"Daddy I want to go with you" she said looking up at him

"You can take her" Tracy said walking into the living room

"Ok baby let's get your shoes" he told her

"When can I come back?" he asked her

"When I tell you" Tracy yelled before sitting on the couch.


	17. Home Life

**A/N: I figured since I neglected it so long I give you two updates!**

 **Thank you Skovko, Amnbama, 76Ers for reviewing the last chapter~~**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Ryanne and Sami stretched when they stepped out of the car and let the warm ocean breeze from the Florida waters hit their faces she looked around and smiled before shutting the car door.

"This is your place?" she asked looking at the beach house

"Yeah it's not much but it's been home" he told her

"It's beautiful and thank you again for letting me crash here so I can house hunt" she told him

"No problem come on I'll show you the guest room" he told her grabbing their bags and going inside.

Sami showed her where she could put her stuff and the rest of the house and told her to come and go as she pleased handing her a spare key.

"You know usually there are a few dates before a girl gets a key" she said with a wink.

"What can I say I like to do things backwards" he told her laughing "Oh here is the keys to my other car you can use it to get around instead of having to get a rental" he told her

"You're too good to me Mr. Zayn" she said smiling "Thank you" she added grabbing them.

"Your most welcomed well I am going to hit the shower then head to the center told Hunter I come help with the new guys" Sami told her

"Ok well I will see you later tonight then" she said grabbing her purse and phone "Let the hunt begin" she said laughing and walking out the door.

Ryanne drove around and looked at apartment after apartment and none of them felt right she had one more appointment she smiled when she realized it was down the beach from Sami's house she got out of the car and looked at the old looking home.

It was a two story house that was painted a dark gray and had a wraparound porch she walked in and instantly felt at home.

"Hi you must be Ryanne" a young man said "I'm Eric" he introduced himself

"So this house has been completely remolded both inside and out and it comes fully furnished you have to sign a year lease if you rent or the owners are willing to sell it for fifty thousand" he told her

"I'll take it tell them I want to buy it" she told him

Eric smiled and grabbed his phone calling the owners and giving them the news he hung up and pulled out all the paper work she needed to sign after signing everything she wrote a check and handed it to him as he gave her the keys.

"Welcome home" he said grabbing his bag and shaking her hand

"Thank you" she said walking him out and then calling Randy.

"Hey sis" he said answering the phone "How is the search going?" he asked

"I found a home" she told him

"Great" he said to her

"Thank you again for the money it means the world Ran" she told him

"Always Ryanne I love you" he told her

"Love you too" she said hanging up

Ryanne decided to go to the store and grab things to make her and Sami dinner she went back to his house and started cooking and for the first time in a while she smiled feeling free for a moment.

* * *

AJ sat on his back porch drinking a beer as his kids played in the pool he heard his phone ring for the hundredth time but hit ignore he wasn't ready to talk to her he just wanted to enjoy his days off with his kids.

"Daddy watch" Anney yelled as she jumped in the pool

He heard his patio door slid open and four hyper boys run out jumping into the pool right away.

"Hi Uncle Allen" they all yelled at him

"Hey boys" he yelled back.

Karl walked out and sat in the empty chair next to him grabbing a beer.

"So I heard about you and Char" Karl said sipping his beer.

"That was quick" Aj chuckled

"What happened man?" he asked

"Just tired of fighting" Aj said "I need a break and time to think" he added

"Don't sugar coat it I know you been eyeing the new doc and I am telling you now don't do it dude don't throw your relationship away for some chick you don't even know" Karl told him

"Yeah" Aj mumbled.

"Look there isn't nothing wrong with looking but sometimes you have to say no to dessert and just stick with your entre" he told him

Luke came walking through the door with his son too sweeting both men before grabbing a beer and sitting down.

"What's up?" he asked

"Just trying to get Uncle Al here to see the light" Karl told him

"Oh about Charlotte?" he asked Karl nodded his head "Sorry Broski I'm with Al on this one she drives me crazy and I don't even date her" Luke said "It's always her way or the highway maybe a break is needed" he told him

"Thank you" AJ said drinking his beer then looking at Karl.

"You love her right?" Karl asked

"Yes" AJ answered honestly

"My point exactly" Karl said to both of them

"Whatever" AJ mumbled drinking the rest of his beer.

* * *

Rose kept placing kisses all over Finn's chest and neck before capturing his lips with hers again she shoved her tongue in his mouth before straddling him and pushing the sheet away from their bodies.

"I thought you said you had to get ready" he said kissing her back

"I do but I can spear some time" she said sliding herself down on him

"You will be the death of me" he said squeezing her butt and started moving in a steady rhythm with her after a few minutes both hit their climax she collapsed on his chest and try to control her breathing.

"What was that round eight?" she asked

"I lost count after the fifth time" he said laughing "Have time for a quick shower?" he asked kissing her

Rose glanced at the clock then back down at the man underneath her before smirking and kissing his lips.

"Like I said I'll make time" she said laughing and climbing off of him.

After a quick shower she got ready and he threw on a pair of basketball shorts and sat on the couch she grabbed her boots and her gym back and walked over to him.

"I'll be back in a few hours" she told him "Any plans?" she asked

"I was going to hit the store figured I cook us dinner" he told her

"You cook Balor?" she asked with an eyebrow raised

"I am man of many talents" he told her

"Good to know" she said leaning down and kissing him "See you in a little bit handsome" she said opening the door.

"Sounds good I want to ask you something later tonight its" he told her

"Okay" she said giving him one last kiss and walking out.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door he got up and answered it.

"Did you forget your key?" he asked but stopped when he seen who it was "Leati" he said

"Where is Rose?" Leati asked looking at him with an angry look.


	18. Revelations

**A/N: Thank you to Skovko, Amnbama, 76Ers for the reviews!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Wes walked into the Philly diner and sat at the same booth she always did since she was sixteen she felt tears fill her eyes as she ran her finger over the initials that were carved in the table she quickly wiped them away when she heard the bell go off and seen Corey walk in.

When they locked eyes she knew what Baron said rang true she did love him there was no denying that I mean he was the only life she knew for years besides the occasional hook ups she had when they would be on a break but as she stared into his eyes she knew that it was truly over.

"Hi" Corey said giving her a small smile.

"I'm not in love with you anymore" Wes said in disbelief as she leaned back against the seat "Holy crap I never thought I say those words I mean we have had our fair share of problems but when I look at you all those feelings that I have had for years are gone" she told him.

"Don't get me wrong I love you I mean you were such a big part of my life but when I look at you I feel nothing" she said "Not hate, not love, not anger and defiantly not happiness I just feel nothing" she said

"Wes I know I fucked up and that my actions at the club weren't the best but you can't just throw us away like that we have history and that trumps any problems we have" he told her

"No it doesn't Corey" she yelled "You cheated on me with a coworker who was nice to me and treated me like a friend but in reality she was screwing my boyfriend and you will never understand that pain" she said "I will have to watch my back at all times now because I won't know who to trust and that's your fault but all I know is I don't love you anymore" she told him.

"So what you wanted me to feel the pain you did?" Corey asked with tears "Well congrats you did because the worst thing you can tell the person that is in love with you is that you don't love them" he said looking at her "You broke my heart and I hope you can live with that" he added

"I knew this was bound to happen you would try to flip this and make it my fault and usually I let you but not this time Corey I meant what I said were done" she said standing up and grabbing her purse.

"He will never make you happy and you will never love him the way you love me the only reason your drawn to him right now is because your hurt over something so silly" he told her

"Goodbye Corey, I'll see you around" Wes said leaving.

* * *

Colby pulled into the hotel parking lot and gently shook Lacey awake before getting out and grabbing their bags they went inside and checked in he walked her to her room and helped put her bags inside.

"Thank you again Colby for everything" she told him

"It was no problem at all I actually had a lot of fun" he told her

"Me too" she smiled at him

"Well I am going to head to my room" he said going to the door "Lace" he said

"Yeah" she said to him

"I was thinking about ordering room service and watching movies tonight and was going to see if you wanted to join?" he told her.

"I love too" she said

"Cool I'll see you after a while then" he said leaving

Lacey took a shower and got dressed in a pair grey shorts, a black tank top, a pair of long black socks and put her hair in a bun she grabbed her purse throwing her phone and key card in and opened the door but stopped dead in her tracks when she seen a very drunk John Cena standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"You ruined everything for me" he slurred out

"What are you talking about?" Lacey asked

"Since the first day you kissed me it's all been ruined because try as I might I can't find another you" he said "Lacey you were everything I ever wanted in a women and in a relationship and I threw you away" he said

"John stop" Lacey yelled putting her hands up "Look your drunk and hurt because she called off the wedding" she try to say but he cut her off.

"That's what we told people but it's not the truth at all it's the farthest thing from the truth" he told her

"Then what's the truth?" she asked

"I called off the wedding" he answered her

"Why?" she said in shock

"Because I want to marry you Lacey Michaels" he told her grabbing her hand.

* * *

Rose was running drills in the ring with some of the newbies in NXT after a quick match she rolled out of the ring and grabbed a towel wiping the sweat off her forehead and taking a drink of water when Paul walked over to her.

"Thank you again it means a lot to me and them that you took the time on your day off to teach them a few things" he said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Your welcome" she said to him "I don't mind its fun and I like seeing what the up and coming talent is working with" she told him.

"So I see you and Balor went on a date" he said looking down at her

"We did" she said

"How did it go?" he asked

"Well he is at my apartment right now so what does that tell you" she said with a smirk

"Sorry I asked" he said laughing

"Sorry I had to but all kidding aside it was amazing I haven't had that much fun and felt that happy in a long time especially after all the shit with Randy" she said

"Well good I'm glad" he said

"Yeah he said he wanted to ask me something tonight at dinner I have a feeling he wants to make things official" Rose told him

"Ok and if he does what are you going to say?" he asked

Rose stood there for a moment and was about to answer him until they were interrupted by Shawn.

"Hey have you talked to Lacey?" he asked Rose

"Yes earlier and don't worry Uncle Shawn she is fine" Rose told him

She heard her phone vibrate from her bag and walked over to look at it she read the message and grabbed her stuff.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked

"Leati showed up at my apartment" she told him "I need to go" she said waving bye.


	19. Confused

Ryanne had just pulled the lasagna from the oven when Sami came walking through the front door she sat the pan on the table then grabbed a glass of wine and handed it to him.

"Thank you it smells amazing in here" Sami told her "What's all this about?" he asked her

"My way of saying thank you for everything" she told him "You stepped up and were there for me when you don't know even really know me I just feel a sense of trust around you" she added.

"Anytime" he said sipping his wine "So what's on the menu?" he asked sitting down

"Well we have a fresh kale salad, breadsticks, and chicken Alfredo lasagna and then I made a chocolate cake for dessert" she told him

"Sounds amazing let's eat" he told her

Ryanne made both of their plates and sat at the table she smiled as she felt that sense of freedom again.

"So I found a place" she told him taking a bite of her salad.

"Really? Where?" he asked

"I was thinking I could show you after dinner" she told him "It's not too far" she added

"Ok" Sami said as he continued to eat.

After dinner she slipped on her flip flops and opened the back door that lead to the beach she looked back at him.

"You coming?" she asked

"Yeah" he said following her out and walking down the beach with her "Where is it exactly?" he asked

"Right here" she told him stopping in front of the house

Sami looked over at her and smiled then back at the house he couldn't help the giddy feeling of them being neighbors.

"It's beautiful" he told her

"Thank you" she said walking up the steps "It was a steal actually it's been remodeled and it comes fully furnished the realtor said something about a scorned ex-husband just wanting it gone" she told him "So I bought it in full, Well Randy did but still its my home now" she said

"Randy is a great brother huh?" he asked

"The absolute best I know he isn't perfect and can be an asshole but he has never let me down in our entire lives and I am so grateful for that" she told him

"Well Ms. Orton let me be the first to say welcome to the neighborhood" Sami told her.

"Thank you" she said smiling at him.

Ryanne felt her phone vibrate so she pulled it out of her pocket and seen she got a DM on Twitter she scrunched her face and then opened the message.

 _ **Hey Doc! I was wanting to check on you after everything that happened at the club and well to ask if you like to grab a drink this Friday after the live event- AJ Styles**_

Her eyes almost bugged out of her head after reading the message she couldn't believe the WWE champion just asked her out.

"You ok?" Sami asked

"Yeah sorry" she said shaking her head and shoving her phone in her pocket "Let me give you a tour" she told him walking up the stairs and showing him the house.

"This might be totally inappropriate to ask but I was wondering if you like to go on a date Friday night?" Sami said to her "You can think about it you don't have to answer right now" he added.

Ryanne smiled at him then thought about the message from AJ now she was confused.

* * *

Rose pulled up to her apartment and grabbed her things and got out of the car she walked in waving at the doorman and went to the elevator when she stepped on to her floor she found Finn sitting outside her apartment.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked walking up

"The big dog threw me out" he said

"What?" she yelled

"Yeah umm he asked where you were I told him you weren't here right now and he started in on me saying I was using you and that I was no good so I needed to leave I told him no so he literally grabbed me by my shirt and threw me out" Finn told her

"Why didn't call me?" she asked

"My phone is inside still" he answered

Rose was pissed no scratch that livid she pulled her keys out of her purse and told him to stand up she unlocked the door and threw it opened looking at her best friend sitting on her couch.

"I'm going to the store" Finn said slipping his shoes on and grabbing his phone.

"Sounds good, would you grab another bottle of wine" she asked handing him the keys to her car.

"Of course" he said grabbing them and walking out.

"You my room now" Rose said through her teeth at Leati and walked down the hall.

Leati followed her in and shut the door he watched her as she stood there with her hands on her hips with a pissed off look on her face.

"Why are you here?" she asked him

"Why is he here?" Leati shot back

"First off you don't get to come to my house and question me" she yelled "Second off agian why are you here Leati?" she yelled again.

"Because me and Tracy got into a fight so I came over here like I always do when we fight" he told her

"And you usually call first" she said to him "But you just show up and get an attitude with my guest for no damn reason" she said pissed off

"Balor is a big boy he will be fine" Leati told her

"You threw him out of my house that is not ok" she told him

"Why is he here anyway when you're not home?" he asked crossing his arms

"That is none of your business" she yelled at him "who I decide to have in my house rather I'm home or not is none of your fucking business" she yelled at him "What the hell has gotten into you? Your acting like a jealous boyfriend" she said shaking her head.

"I'm trying to look out for you" he told her "Balor is a glorified fuck boy and you know it" he told her

"Are you serious right now?" she asked "You don't even know him you just know what you have heard about him and quite frankly even if he is you still have no right to treat him like garbage you can try and call this whatever you want but your overstepping by putting your hands on him and kicking him out of my house" she told him

"How?" he asked crossing his arms "Because I am trying to look out for you isn't that what best friends do" he added

"Yes look out for each other meaning you hear some gossip backstage you come and tell me about it that's what looking out means not catching an attitude with the first guy I might show some interest in" she told him.

"Leati you have really been all over the place I get things at home haven't been the best but this the way your acting toward me lately has to stop" she told him

"What do you mean lately?" he asked her

"You tried to kiss me in the parking lot" she yelled at him while throwing her hands in the air.

"No I didn't" he said shaking his head

"Leave" she said to him pointing at the door

"Ro" he said stepping toward her

"No, Joe you need to leave" she said beat red in the face "Never in a million years did I think you look me dead in the face in lie to me so how about you get your shit and get the hell out of my house all this strength your putting into our fight go put it into your marriage" she said pushing past him and opening the door.

"What about JoJo she came so she could see you?" he asked

Rose didn't say anything she walked into the living room and over to JoJo she bent down and grabbed her hands.

"Hi sweet pea" Rose smiled at her

"Hi" JoJo smiled wrapping her arms around her neck "Do we get to hang out?" she asked

"Not tonight baby I have other plans but how about we do a spa day tomorrow and I will pick you up from Trin and Jon's house" she said looking back at Leati.

"Perfect" she said jumping up and going to her dad "I love you" she said to Rose

"Love you too" Rose told her.

Leati grabbed his stuff and opened the door he turned to say something but she slammed the door in his face and sat on the couch she laid her head back and closed her eyes as the tears fell from her eyes more confused then ever over Leati's actions.


	20. Just do it

**A/N: HEEEYYYY! I know its been a while but everything has just been crazy busy and after re writing Moving on, Which I am happy to report is complete and I feel good about it, I needed to take a short break and find a spark again! so I think I did.**

 **I am hoping that I can get another chapter up today but we shall see what happens!**

 **But please enjoy and shout out to anyone reading and reviewing!**

 **side note: DEAN AMBROSE IS BACK! I TOTALLY FAN GIRLED AND CRIED! I LOVE HIM!**

* * *

I looked myself over in the reflection off the elevator doors and made sure to wipe away any trace of makeup that might be on my face before I stepped off and walked to Colby's door. I knocked on it and then released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Hey" he said opening the door for me to walk in "I was starting to wonder if you were ditching me" he said with a laugh

"Never" I said with a smile "So what's on the menu?" I asked

"A little bit of everything I wasn't sure what you want so I kind of went crazy" he said

"Thank you" I said walking to the table and sitting down grabbing some food.

Colby sat down across from me and I could tell he was studying my face I try to look down at my food but I knew it was too late when I felt him grab my hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

"Lacey, Why have you been crying?" he asked running his finger along the back of my hand

I took a deep breathe before looking into his beautiful eyes and it was as if something came over me that I couldn't explain all I know is I wanted to tell him the truth.

 **" _Because I want to marry you Lacey Michaels" John said grabbing my hand_**

 ** _I stood there for what felt like a lifetime and just stared into his face letting his words play over and over in my head._**

 **" _You want to want?" I finally said shaking my head_**

 **" _I want to marry you" he said stepping closer to me_**

 ** _I shook my head no as I walked backwards away from him "You don't get to decide that now. Not when I am finally starting to pick up myself and move on with my life" I told him as the tears threaten to spill out_**

 **" _Lacey come on can we just talk about this please?" he said almost begging_**

 **" _No!" I said looking at him "I seen the interviews , I read the reports, I watched the damn show for crying out loud" I said "So how are you going to show up here and tell me that you're the one who called it all off when it seems its clear as day you didn't John" I said_**

 ** _I ran a hand over my face and let out a light chuckle "So let me guess she realized that you truly didn't want the same things she wanted so she decided to walk away and because you can't have what you want you came crawling to your back up plan" I said_**

 **" _No" He yelled causing me to jump "All that shit was for tv and ratings I was told to do those things so the show would be watched and we can add some drama" he added "I won't lie at one point yes I did love Nikki and maybe a part of me did want to marry her but the truth is Lace you are the love of my life and there is no doubt about that so I walked away from her and all she asked was I make it look like she called it off so I agreed if that meant I was free to try and make things right with you" he said_**

 **" _Why should I believe you?" I asked_**

 **"** _ **Because somewhere deep down you still love me Lace" he said** _

* * *

I walked into my house putting my purse down on the table before I sunk down in my big chair and looked around the house and it was filled with so many memories both bad and good that's when the reality of everything finally kicked in.

"It's really over" I whispered to myself "I meant every single word I said but that doesn't mean it hurts any less" I added

I stood from the chair and walked over grabbing a couple of boxes out of the closet and started packing I wasn't sure why I was I just felt like I needed too.

A few hours later I had most of the living room and kitchen packed I sat at the kitchen table and pulled up U-Haul on my laptop and rented a truck.

"What's going on here?" Baron said as he leaned against the entry way to the kitchen

"At first I wasn't sure" I said with a laugh "But then I just kept packing and it hit me that I can't stay here" I told him

"But you love this house" he said to me

"Yeah when I was with Corey it's just full of so many memories of us and I really just want to let it go so I am" I told him "I have to pick up the U-Haul in an hour" I told him

"Well let's get to packing" he said grabbing a box "Do you know where you're going?" he asked

"Florida" I said smiling at him

"Really?" he said with a smirk "Any 6ft reason why?" he asked

"Well now that you mention it I heard Cena was single again" I told him before turning to the cabinet and pulling some dishes out.

"That's not funny" he said snaking his arms around my waist and kissing the top of my head

"It was a little" I said looking up at him

I watched as his eyes darted between my lips and my eyes as he fought with himself over to kiss me or not so I made it easier for him and stepped on my tip toes and pulled his lips down to mine giving him a kiss.

"Baron if you want to kiss me be like Nike and just do it" I told him

"Okay" he said with a laugh.

The next morning we had the U-Haul loaded I took one last look at the house before climbing in and putting my seat belt on. Baron started the van and took off down the street and headed to my new destination were hopefully I could leave Corey behind.


	21. He what?

I sat on my couch with a glass of wine in my hand as my head went a mile a minute so I picked up my phone and called the one person I felt could help.

"RyRy" Stephanie said answering the phone

"Hi Stephy" I said to her

"How's the new place?" she asked

"It's amazing, I feel at home" I told her "How's life on your end?" I asked

"The same" she said laughing "So what's up?" she asked

"Do you think it's too soon for me to start dating?" I asked her

"Honestly no" she said "But I think that it all depends on you and how you feel" she added "Look what happened between you and Donavan was horrible and I wish you never had to go through that but if you always live in fear then you're never going to be happy" she said

"So you're saying I should?" I asked her

"I'm saying to follow your gut and your heart on this and only do what you feel is comfortable" she said "So who is the guy?" she asked

"Well currently there are two that have asked me out and I just don't know what to do?" I told her

"I say go out with both" she told me "You need to date around and not put all your eggs in one basket, Now I'm not saying sleep around but have fun Ry you deserve at least that much" Steph said

"You know what you're right I think I will have some fun" I told her

"Good that's what I like to hear" Steph said "Well I'm about to head into a board meeting so I will see you Tuesday at Smack down" she said "Love ya" she added

"Love you too" I said hanging up

I nodded my head and stood from the couch and decided that she was right after everything that happened with Donavan I deserve to have a little fun and see what else is out there.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened the message from Aj and let my finger hover over the key board before typing out a response

 **TheDOCRyOrton Like a date? What about your girlfriend the Queen?**

Within in seconds I got a response

 **AJStyles We are broken up and yes like a date. So what do you say?**

 **TheDOCRyOrton I guess I could throw you a bone… but only if you were the powder blue tights on Tuesday…**

 **AjStyles it's done! I promise I will show you a good time Doc**

 **TheDOCRyOrton I'm holding you to it**

I smiled and slipped my phone in my pocket before walking out the backdoor and down the beach to Sami's house I knocked on the door and waited a few minutes before hearing him shuffling to the door.

"Hey you" he said stepping on the porch "Everything ok?" he asked

"Yeah I just wanted to come tell you that I can't go out Friday night" I said

I watched as his face fell and a ping of hurt flashed across his features before he nodded his head.

"It's because I already have other plans but if your down for it I was thinking we could do something Saturday when I get back from the road" I told him

A smile spread across his face and looked like a kid on Christmas who got exactly what he asked for and I couldn't help but get some butterflies in my stomach.

"I would love too" he said

"Great" I said "Well my boxes just got here so I am going to finish unpacking" I told him before waving bye and going back home.

* * *

To say I was mad would be an understatement I am livid, who in the hell does he think he? Showing up to my apartment and throwing my guest out of it. Then he has the nerve to try and use JoJo as leverage.

I was brought out of my head rant when I heard knock on the door I stomped over and flung it open.

"I thought I told you to leave" I yelled but then froze when I seen Tracy standing in front of me "Tracy what are you doing here?" I asked

"We need to talk" she said looking me up and down "I am going to ask you a question and I want an honest answer" she said crossing her arms

"Ok" I said

"How long have you been screwing my husband?" she asked

That question threw me through a loop and I was shocked to say the least I shook my head back and forth.

"I have never slept with him Tracy and besides on screen we have never kissed" I told her

"Why are you lying?" Tracy yelled at me

"I'm not" I yelled back

"Yes you are" she said "I get it you don't what the world to find out that little miss perfect Rose of the WWE is a home wrecking whore but at least admit the truth women to women" she said

"First off you need to watch your damn mouth" I said looking at her "You asked a question and I gave you a damn answer now I will admit that I have flirted with him but I would never and I mean never sleep with him when he is married Tracy" I said

"I know we aren't the greatest friends but I would never do that to you or JoJo and I would think that you would know that he would never do that to you" I told her

"I don't know any more he has changed so damn much that I don't believe anything he says" she told me "And if you two haven't slept together then tell me why he was calling out your name while making love to me" she said with tears coming down her cheeks.

"HE WHAT?" I yelled

"Yup clear as day" Tracy said "I'm losing him Rose and I don't know how to make him come back" she added

"You fight for him" I told her "You don't give up and walk away just because it's gotten a little rough" I added.

"Why are you giving me advice?" she asked "I mean anyone a mile away can see that you're in love with him, Why not tell me just to walk away?" she asked

"Because that wouldn't be fair to anyone" I told her

Finn came walking up the hallway with sacks on his arms he looked between the both of us "Everything ok?' he asked

"Yeah she was just leaving" I said giving him a quick kiss as he walked to the kitchen

"Go to Trin's and Jon's and work this out with your husband and keep in mind one thing Tracy, You don't get to blame me for how he is feeling I have no control over what he says or does so I appreciate it if you don't show up to my house calling me a whore" I said grabbing the door "Now have a great night" I said shutting it.

"What's for dinner?" I asked looking at Finn.


	22. Dont call me that

I sat there shocked at what she just told me I wasn't really sure how to respond all I felt as if this was going to set her back ten steps from moving forward.

"What did you say to that?" I asked

I felt a panic take over me as I watched her face go from confusion to sadness and I was afraid of her answer for reasons I couldn't understand.

"That me and him both know that I do still love him and there is no denying that" Lacey said looking down at her hands.

It took all the power I had in my body to not flip out right then and there. To yell and tell her that going back to him would be a huge mistake because it would end in the same result that it did last time. To tell her there is someone a million times better out there that can give her the world and love her like she should be loved and not have to be controlled in order to receive it.

"But I can't go back" She said barley loud enough for me to hear "I won't go back, the end of our relationship wasn't the only problems we had and we could never agree on the future. Yes I love him and I most likely always will but there is nothing I can do about that he was a major part of me" she said

"it took everything in me to not grab him right then and there and kiss him and hold him, I mean after all these years he was finally saying all the things that I wanted to hear but it's just too late and I need to really try and move on with my life and find out what this world has to offer" she said

"I couldn't agree more" I told her as I rubbed her leg

"I have sat around for seven years, I haven't dated anyone and I haven't had sex because I held on to some kind of hope with us but it was like the minute it was actually presented to me I wasn't happy and it wasn't good enough for me and maybe it never was" She said

I will be honest after hearing she hasn't had sex in seven years I kind of zoned out and didn't listen because I can't understand how someone can go that long with having their needs fulfilled especially someone as crazy sexy as her.

"Wait, hold on" I said shaking my head "Seven years Lace" I asked dumbfound

"Yeah" she said "And Colbs please don't call me Lace that's what he called me" she added

"Noted" I said with a small smile "But why haven't you?" I asked

"Because no one has peaked my interest and well I was so hung up on him that I just turned every guy that ever tried down" she told me

Wow was all I could think but now all I can feel is that I don't want any guys to spark her interest or for her to put herself out there. _What the hell is going on with me?_

"Well now you have a fresh new start and can go out there and see what and who this big crazy world has to offer" I told her with a smile

Lacey stood up from her chair and sat on my lap kissing my cheek and hugging me "Thank you for being here, Friend" she told me

I felt a ping in my chest when she referred to me as that and I didn't know why "Anytime Lay" I told her

"Lay I like that" she said smiling down at me.

* * *

I walked over to the table and sat down looking at the meal in front of me I could feel my stomach grumble but had a pit of nerves wondering what the question was.

"Oven baked lemon pepper chicken, sautéed asparagus, and cauliflower mash potatoes" Finn said sitting down.

"This looks amazing" I said staring down at the plate "You really didn't have to go to all this trouble" I said to him

"It wasn't trouble plus I wanted to" he said biting into his chicken.

I took a bite of the food and damn near came right then and there "Holy cow this is amazing" I said

"Well thank you" he said laughing

After dinner I cleared the table and stood at the sink washing the dishes when I felt him walk up behind me.

"I could have cleaned them ya know" he said into my ear, his voice sending shivers down my spine.

"But you cooked so the least I could do was clean" I told him

Finn tightens his grip around my waist as he kissed right below my ear and let his hand travel to the inside of my shorts.

I gripped the kitchen sink as I pushed my backside into his front and fought to keep the moan from escaping my lips.

"Uh huh let it out" he said against my neck as he continued to suck and bite at it

I did as he said and let out a lust filled moan before turning in his arms and slamming my lips on to his in a hot and intense kiss. He grabbed my ass in his hands giving it a hard squeeze as he shoved his tongue in my mouth.

I pulled away to catch my breath and rested my forehead against his closing my eyes "I thought you wanted to ask me something" I said to him

Finn pulled away and adjusted his pants before letting out a sigh he grabbed my hand and lead me to the couch.

"First I just want to say that I have had a lot of fun these past few days" he said

"I have too" I told him.

"But I just want to be honest with you, My past isn't the greatest I have made some pretty questionable decisions and done some pretty shady things when it comes to my past hook ups or relationships" he said "But I have changed since them days and I just wanted to tell you before people started talking and trying to tell you things that are mostly true" he said

"Finn, I appreciate the honesty but the way I see it is you have a past and so do I and I have no right to judge you for it. All I can ask is that were honest with each other and opened about everything that goes on with us" I told him

"Thank you" he said "And I promise to be honest with you because I don't want to screw this up at all" he added

"Can I ask you a question now?" I said he nodded his head yes "What exactly is this?" I asked

"I was really hoping you be mine" he said "Like my girlfriend" he added

I sat there for a moment and let the idea run through my head along with the thoughts of Leati before I smiled at him.

"You know what I would love to be your girlfriend" I told him.

"Really!?" he asked with that killer smile

"Yes, Just promise to be honest and if you ever feel the need to stray just dump me" I told him

"Deal" he said kissing me "Now do you want to finish what we started in the kitchen girlfriend" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"The dishes?" I asked getting up and walking into the kitchen

Finn rushed behind me and spun me around capturing his lips with mine before setting me on the counter and attacking my neck with a flurry of kisses. I gripped the back of his shirt in my hands as his snaked around to my backside giving it a hard squeeze.

"I want this off you" I told him

Finn pulled back and tossed the offending article to the ground then gripped the hem of my shirt in his hands and yanked it off throwing it in the same direction of his shirt.

His eyes filled with so much lust before he kissed me again and then unhooked my bra he stood back for a moment and let his eyes freeze for a minute.

"Baby, you do realize you have seen me naked already right?" I said with a small laugh

"But not as my girlfriend" he said with a cheesy smile before taking my breast in his hands and letting his mouth go to work.

He took his time working each one carefully before kissing down my stomach and grabbing the top of my shorts with his index fingers and pulling them off. He let out a sharp breathe before dropping to his knees and connecting his mouth to my sweet spot. I shoved my hand into his hair and gripped the counter as I let out a loud cry.

"Don't stop" I said pushing myself farther into him I knew I was getting ready to let go and I guess he sensed too because he picked up speed.

"Shit" I said as my chest fell up and down.

I jumped off the counter and pushed him against the other one kissing him as I pushed down his gym shorts and dropped to my knees.

I took him in my mouth and went to work I could tell he was enjoying it by the moans that were coming out and his hips matching me.

"That feels so good baby" he said gripping my head in his hands.

I felt his legs tense up so I pulled away and stood up grabbing his hand I sat him down on the couch and climbed on top of him kissing him and shoving my tongue in his mouth.

We matched each other movements and spent the rest of the night on the couch together before we both finally couldn't hold it back anymore and gave in before laying down. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over us before giving me a kiss.

"Night Love" he said

"Good night boyfriend" I said smiling as I curled into his arms and fell asleep.


	23. Its the last time

**Hey! Just wanted to say thank you to anyone reading this story it means a lot! Shout out to Skovko and Amnbama for the reviews.**

* * *

After a long twenty hour road trip we finally pulled into my drive way I parked the truck and turned it off before gently shaking her awake.

"Wes, were here" I said to her

She turned and looked at me before rubbing the sleep from her eyes and giving me a warm smile and leaning in giving me a light kiss.

"Just so you know that is the last kiss I am giving you" she said before jumping out of the truck.

I quickly exited and walked to her side and gave her a questioning look, I watched as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Don't look at me like that Corbin" she said "I meant what I said it's the last time I am kissing you"' she told me.

"Why?" I asked confused

"Because we have kissed a total of three times and each time I have had to either tell you to or do it myself so therefore if you want to kiss me again then you have to make the next move" she told me walking to the front door.

Later that night she came walking into the living room and sat down next to me I could tell she had something on her mind.

"What is it?" I asked pausing the TV

"Well I was wondering if you be ok with me staying at Lacey's apartment until I find my own place" she said "Don't get me wrong I really do appreciate the offer to stay here but I meant what I said the other day about taking things slow and not rushing this, I really want this to work but I think in order to do that we need to do things a step at a time" she said

"Wes, I meant what I said we will go as slow as you want babe. The last thing I want to do is rush you or pressure you and if you want to stay with Lacey then that's totally ok" I told her

"You're the best" she said "Thank you for understanding" she said rubbing my hand.

I smiled down at her before hitting play on the tv and leaning back against the couch I reached over and pulled her into my side.

"Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" I asked while starting at the tv

"Like a real date?" she asked with a smile

"Yeah" I said with a laugh "You get dressed up and I will then I will come pick you up from Lacey's house" I told her

"I would love too" she answered "Speaking of that my uber is here" she said standing up and walking to the door grabbing a few of her bags.

"I could have taken you too her house" I told her

"I know but you just drove twenty hours for me so I didn't want to ask I know you want to relax" Wes said "Plus this gives you time to rest up before our date" she added

"Ok" I said opening the door "I will see you tonight" I told her

"You sure will handsome" she said getting into the car and leaving.

* * *

I was sitting on Jon's couch drinking a beer and watching preseason football when Trinity came walking in and sat on the love seat across from us she was scrolling through her phone when her eyes almost bugged out of her head.

"No way" she mumbled

"What?" Jon asked

Trinity bit her lip "Looks like Rose is the first women of the Balor Club" she said tossing her phone towards us.

"Damn" Jon said looking at the picture

Rose was sitting on Finn's lap wearing his Balor Club Forever t-shirt smiling as he was kissing her cheek. I read the caption that he wrote.

 ** _Since I'm technically a Demon King then that makes RoRoWWE the Demon Queen #LuckiestManAlive #BalorClub_**

I let out a grunt before shoving the phone away from me and downing my beer and tried to focus on the tv "It won't last" I said

"Dude" Josh said looking at me

"Don't give me that look me and you both know that it won't Balor is a fuck boy who can't keep it in his pants or out of other women" I said "He is the new Orton and we all know it and guess who has to pick up the pieces when he breaks her heart in two" I told them as I pointed at myself.

"What the hell is your issue?" Trinity said standing up "Listen Joe your my family and I love you but Ro is my girl and I'm not about to sit here and let you bash her boyfriend because regardless to how any of us feel about him she looks happy and as her friends we should be giving him the benefit of the doubt people change" she said

"Your acting more like a scorned ex then a best friend right now" she added "So you have two options you either be happy for her or lose your best friend" she said walking out of the living room.

"She's right" Jon said "Look bro we all know how you feel about her but the facts are your married with a family and Rose she is free to date or do whatever she wants" he added "You have to let it go because if you're not careful you're going to lose everything" he said

"Uce, We know Tracy isn't the easiest person to deal with but she is a good women and a great mom and we know that even though you feel some type away about Rose that you love your wife" Josh told me "Tracy has stuck by you through everything so you need to go make up with her and try to make this relationship work and let this school boy fantasy go" he said

There was a knock at the door halting our conversation Trinity walked over and opened the door and stepped back to let Tracy walk in she stared at the others before letting her gaze fall on mine.

"We need to talk" she said crossing her arms.


	24. get burned

I kept staring down at my phone with a huge smile on my face I couldn't believe she actually agreed to go on a date with me, I swear I am going to show her the time of her life.

The smile on my face quickly fell the minute I seen Charlotte's name and picture pop up on my screen. I let out a low sigh then rubbed a hand over my face.

"You know she is just going to keep calling until you answer it" Luke said taking a drink of his beer "hell she's got Nia texting me asking if I'm with you or if I have talked to you" He added "I hate lying to my girlfriend but your my brother so I told her no" he said

"Just talk to her" Karl said from the pool "Maybe you two will make up and can move on from this silly fight" he added

"Why are you so team Charlotte?" Luke asked leaning his arms on his knees.

"Because they have been together for three years and he doesn't need to throw his relationship away for some chick that he barley knows" Karl answered him

"So he is supposed to stay miserable because they have history?" Luke asked "Relationships end sometimes and that's not necessarily a bad thing" he added

"Guys" Aj said looking between his two friends "I appreciate the concern but the truth of the matter is me and her haven't been happy for a long time and maybe it took another women to catch my eye to make me see that but that's the point. I shouldn't want to look at other women so the best decision right now is for me and her to go our separate ways and see what else is out there" he told them.

"Aj, Your like a brother to me so of course I just want to see you happy but I am just trying to look out for you because I know how you get the minute you start to get feelings for a girl and I just don't want you to end up hurt or screwed in the end" Karl said "Doc is a sexy girl yes but from what I heard she has been through some shit so I doubt she is out here looking for a boyfriend more than likely she wants to have fun" he said

"And if that's what you want to then go for it but I can't help but worry that you will get burned in the end" Karl finished

"Damn Abski that was deep" Luke said "And he is completely right" he added looking at me

"You really need to figure out what exactly your trying to get out of this before you go on your date" Karl said

"Yall are right" I said dropping my head and looking at the ground I really do need to figure it out.

* * *

I was unpacking my boxes that had arrived from St. Louis when there was a knock on the door I froze in my spot because I wasn't expecting anyone.

I automatically thought the worst and grabbed my gun from the drawer and walked toward the door I could see someone's figure and I felt instant panic course through my veins when they knocked again.

"Ry open the door" Randy's voice said

I let out a deep breath and then walked over to the door unlocking it and giving him the death glare as I smacked his arm.

"Owe what the hell was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm

"Because you scared me half to death you could have called first you know" I yelled

"You're right I'm sorry" he said holding his hands up "Now can you please put the gun down" he said pointing at it.

"Sorry" I said locking it and putting in the drawer

"So what brings you by?" I asked

"Well I miss my sister and wanted to come hang out is that ok?" he asked walking in

"If that was the truth then yeah but I know it's not so spill it" I said smirking at him.

"Fine me and Kim are fighting so I don't want to go home ok" he said flopping on the couch

"What now?" I asked grabbing two beers out of the fridge

"She found a box of stuff in my closest that was from when me and Rose were together including the engagement ring so she blew up on me and freaked out saying I still love her and told me not to come home" he said

"Do you?" I asked looking over at him

"Of course I do" he said staring straight ahead "But it doesn't matter now Balor has her" he added

"I have a date" I said changing the subject

"With whom?" he asked with his eyebrow raised

"Sami and Aj" I told him

"Ry, I am all down for you putting yourself out there just please be careful because someone is going to get burned in the end and I don't want that to be you" he said giving me a small smile

"I will be" I told him

"Let's go" I said standing up and grabbing his hand

"Where are we going?" he asked

"To get tattoos" I smiled grabbing my purse and flying out the door

We drove to the city and found a tattoo shop walking in we were looking through the books before being called back.

"So what are we getting?" Randy asked sitting in the other chair

"Strength" I told him as he nodded and smiled

"Where at?" The guy asked

"Left side torso" I said lifting my shirt up

"Same for me" Randy said slipping his shirt off

"I wouldn't know what to do without you big brother" I told him

"Me either little sister" he said

"Now about this date with Styles" he said looking over at me "You have to be careful AJ has a tendency of falling fast and hard" he said "So just keep that in mind I don't want you rushing in to anything because you feel pressured" he said

"Why only AJ? What about Sami?" I asked

"Zayn I don't know about him he's never really dated anyone exclusively so I don't have too much advice on that one" he said "But like I said you just need to be careful and really figure out what your wanting out of these dates" he added

For the first time since I agreed to these dates I really thought about it and the truth was I have no idea what I am wanting out of this but I need to find out fast.


	25. My letter

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thank you to anyone taking the time to read this story means the world!**

 **Thank you to Skovko and Debwood-1999 for the reviews on the last chapter**

* * *

A few days later everyone was back on the road I was sitting in hair and makeup scrolling through Twitter when I came across a tweet that caught my attention.

 **JohnCena: The truth of the matter is I will always love you... Now you can take that for what it is or walk away now... Just make sure which ever one you pick is the one your heart wants.**

I reread it over and over again before feeling my anger take over my body I stood up from the chair and locked my phone shoving into my pocket before taking off down the hall. I heard he was backstage tonight to help promote his new movie. I rounded the corner and my eyes landed on him coming out of the locker so I stomped over to him.

"Are you serious?" I said pushing him back against the wall

"Lace" he said looking down at me

"Did you really **quote my letter** on fucking twitter?" I yelled at him

John pushed himself off the wall and grabbed my arm pulling me into an empty room and locking the door.

"Look I get your pissed but I needed to do something that would catch your attention" he said "Lace I made a mistake the day I let you walk out of my life and with everything that has happened lately it's made me realize that my heart has always been with you and its always going to be with you" he said

John took a step closer to me so I took a few steps back and hit a table. "Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me?" he asked "Can you tell me that when you heard me and Nikki were done that you didn't feel some type of spark in you? He added

"You know I can't John" I said looking up into his soft blue eyes.

Before I could register what was happening I felt his lips against mine and his arms snake around my waist as he held me closer to his body.

After about two minutes I pushed him off of me and ran out of the room and back toward make up I wasn't paying attention when I slammed into someone.

"Shit I am so so so sorry I wasn't paying attention" I said standing up

"Lay, is everything ok?" Colby asked grabbing me

I watched as he studied my face and then looked behind me and his already chocolate brown eyes grew even darker and I had to admit it was a huge turn on.

"Colbs" I said trying to get his attention

"Why can't you just leave her alone?" he asked looking at John "Why can't you just let her move on and be happy?" he asked going toward him

"Mind your business Kid" John said looking at him "This is between me and her" he added

"No I'm not going to sit here and watch you lead her on and fill her head with some false hopes when we all know how this is going to end" Colby yelled

"You seriously need to correct your tone because you don't know shit Kid, what is going on between us doesn't concern you and any shape or form" John told him "So why don't you just go ahead and walk away now" he added

"That's were your wrong Cena it does concern me because she is my friend and I'm not about to sit here and watch you break her heart again the minute Nikki or some other girl comes walking by that catches your attention" Colby yelled at him "she just wants a shot at being happy and with you lurking around that's not going to happen" he added

"Oh that's funny because I'm pretty sure not even five minutes ago she let me kiss her" John said smacking his arm and walking off.

"Colby" I said grabbing his hand "Let me explain" I said

"You don't have to explain anything Lacey" he said walking off

I couldn't explain it but when he walked off I felt like a piece of my heart broke and I felt cold and empty I sat against the wall dropping my head in my hands and let the tears flow.

I felt someone sit down next to me and wrap their arms around me and kiss the top of my head.

"Baby girl, why are you on the floor crying?" an all too familiar Texas accent said.

"Daddy" I said wrapping my arms around him

"Bugs, you want to tell me what has you so upset?" he asked

I cried harder into his chest because and shook my head back and forth "Everything daddy" I said

* * *

Hearing she kissed Cena sent me over the edge I thought she was really getting to a place where she knew she didn't need him but I guess I was wrong. I have to be honest here I am more jealous then anything because I want to kiss her, I want to hold her, and I want to be the one to make her feel all of those things that she hasn't felt in seven years.

But just when I thought I was getting her to finally open up Cena comes in and ruins it all. I shouldn't have walked away from her like that but I was so damn angry.

I turned on my heel and went back in the direction she was that's when I found her crying in her dad's arms and that broke my heart. I stood on the other side of the wall and listened as Shawn tries to sooth her.

"Bugs, you want to tell me what has you so upset?" He asked her

"Everything Daddy" she told him "How do you let go such a major part of your life and yes I know it's been seven years but I can't help that I love him" she said "I wish I didn't and I wish I could change that and you would think him breaking my heart into million pieces would be enough to walk away but I guess not" she said

"But now I think I am starting to get feelings for this other guy and when he got mad at me and walked away earlier I felt empty and sad" she told him

I felt my heart skip a beat when she said that to know she is feeling the same I was made my anger go away.

"Bugs, Listen the thing with John is that even though it's been so long since you to broke up you never got closure instead for seven years you two danced around this hope of getting back together" he said "but the truth is I don't think he is the one for you" he told her "I think he was the first guy to make you feel special and loved so you hooked on to it" he said

"But Lacey you have to see there are so many guys out there that would love just a chance a to talk to you" he said "You're an amazing women who has a lot to offer so don't let one bad relationship stop you from living your life" he told her

"What about John?" she asked

"Well you have two options get closure or give him a second shot but that's all up to you" he told her "But if you feel empty and sad when another guy walks away from you I think your heart is trying to tell you the answer to your question" he told her

"Yeah" she said wiping the tears from her eyes "Your forever going to be the number one guy in my life" she told him "I love you daddy" she said

"I better be" he said kissing her head "I love you too baby girl" he told her

"I need to get cleaned up and ready for the show" she said standing up

"Ok well I will see you later" he said giving her one last hug and took off toward Paul's office

I waited a few moments before coming from behind the wall and watched her walk back to her work station.

"When are you going to ask her on a real date?" Dean said standing next to me I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow "Don't even give me that look we all see it in your face you better act quick because I heard there are a few guys in the locker room who want to ask her out" he told me and walked away.

"Who?" I yelled at him

"Just make your move Lopez before it's too late" Dean said as she continued down the hall.


	26. I want you

I was in my locker room laying on the couch rubbing my temple as I replayed mine and Tracy's talk in my head.

" _ **We need to talk" Tracy said crossing her arms and looking at me**_

" _ **We do" I said looking at her and pointed to the patio in the backyard**_

 _ **We walked out both taking a set at the table I looked over at her and could see all the hurt and confusion in her features.**_

" _ **Do you love me?" she asked**_

" _ **Yes I love you" I told her honestly**_

" _ **But are you in love with me the way you're in love with her?" she asked resting her hands on the table**_

 _ **The tone of her voice was calm but shaky almost like she was terrified to know the answer and to be honest I was terrified to answer.**_

" _ **I don't know" was all I could come up with even though I knew the answer clear as day.**_

 _ **Tracy's face fell and I watched as the tears ran down her face she started to rub her stomach and rock back and forth.**_

" _ **What did I do to make you stop loving me?" she asked through the tears.**_

" _ **Tracy I do love you" I told her "It's just things have changed for us and you know that all the fighting and bickering it's just too much and all it has done is push me away" I told her "I'm not happy" I added**_

" _ **And she makes you happy?" Tracy asked her voice laced with anger**_

" _ **I can't explain it Tracy" I told her "I wish I could but I can't" I added**_

" _ **I went to her house" she said "And I asked her if she was having an affair with you but of course she denied it and maybe you two have never actually slept together but you guys are having emotional affair and that hurts more than a physical one because you have to go to another women in order to be happy emotionally" she said "and I'm sure if she offered a physical side you take it" she added getting angrier**_

" _ **Tracy what do you want me to say you?" I asked "She is my best friend and has been for a long time I can't change how I feel about her" I added**_

" _ **You realize she is in her apartment laid up with some other guy" she said looking at me "That she doesn't want you" she said**_

" _ **Stop" I told her through gritted teeth "Look I think its best if we just spend some time apart so we can both figure out what we truly want" I added.**_

" _ **What we truly want? I want you" she yelled "and you want a divorce" she said "you're willing to break your family up over some chick?" she yelled at me**_

" _ **I'm not leaving Jo and you know that so don't you dare use her against me" I said smacking the table**_

" _ **What about the baby I'm carrying?" she asked**_

" _ **What are you talking about?" I asked**_

 _ **Tracy dug in her purse and pulled some papers out from the doctor "I was going to tell you when you got home but you decided to say another women's name in bed so I didn't but I found out a week ago that I am pregnant" she said "but don't worry I got this like I always do" she said getting up.**_

 _ **She walked to the door and slid it open but turned and looked at me "Go on your little soul search all you want but don't expect me to be waiting with open arms and to pick up the pieces when she breaks your heart" she said slamming the door and leaving.**_

 _ **I walked back inside and seen all three shake their heads at me before looking back at the tv.**_

I groaned I was so torn on what to do my head was screaming at me to get a grip and go fix my family because I do love them and maybe I just need to fall in love with her again but my heart is saying walk out of this locker room go find Rose and tell her how you feel..

* * *

I am on cloud nine I always hated that saying but after the past few days and walking hand and hand with Finn into the building cloud nine was the best way to describe how I feel.

We walked over to the production board to see what the plan was for tonight then he walked me to the locker room.

"This is where I must leave you love" he said giving me a sweet kiss

I smirked and pushed him against the wall giving him an intense fiery kiss that lit both of our insides on fire.

"You're lucky where at work" he said biting my lip

"Oh yeah" I said smirking "Well I guess we will pick this up tonight boyfriend" I said walking into the locker room and leaving him in the hall with tight pants.

I put my bags down and started to pull my gear out when Sasha and Bayley walked in they both looked me up and down before smirking.

"What?" I asked

"The demon Queen" Sasha said with a smirk

"You and Balor huh" Bayley said with a huge smile

"The oh so sexy Balor" Sasha added

"Aren't you married?" I asked with a small laugh

"Yeah but I'm allowed to look" she said smiling "but honestly Rose I am happy for the both of you and you deserve it after all the Orton stuff" she added

"Thanks Sash" I told her

"I'll see you two out there" I said walking out toward make up

I sat in Lacey's chair and smiled at her through the mirror and she smirked.

"So I take it a certain Irish man has been good to you" she said

"So so so so good" I said clapping my hands "Lace I haven't been this happy in so freaking long that it just feels so good" I added.

"Well that's awesome Ro" she said fixing my hair

We were in the middle of talking when I seen Leati appear in the mirror I felt my good time high start to crash.

"What?' I asked

"I want to talk please" he said to me

"About what?" I asked "Why you been acting so crazy?" I said to him

"Rose please let's just go talk private" he said

"If you can't tell I'm a little busy" I said to him "So just say what you need to then go" I told him

"Damn it Rose stop acting like a child" he yelled at me

I flew up from the chair and turned to face him "Like a child" I yelled at him "Oh you haven't seen anything yet Leati" I told him taking a step toward him

"You want to talk so damn bad then do it" I said to him

"What's going on?" Finn asked walking up looking between the both of us.

"I'm in love with you" Leati said causing everyone to turn and look at us

"WHAT?" Me and Finn Yelled at the same time


	27. Wait, Is she?

**A/N: Hey! first off thank you to anyone reading means the world! shout out to Skovko, Debwood-1999, and Jt1339 for the reviews!**

 **Side note: Jt1339- a spin off story of Lacey and Rollins sounds pretty good.!**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN my OC's and the story lines! Everything else belongs to the WWE and their rightful owners..**

* * *

I was sitting in catering eating a bowl of fruit going over Becky's schedule when my phone went off I couldn't help but smile when I seen who it was.

 **Bear: How are you feeling?**

 **Me: Better the ginger ale and Soup worked wonders … Sorry I had to cancel our date**

 **Bear: It's all good! Just happy you feel better… I miss you**

 **Me: I miss you too Bear.. Call me tonight after you get back to your room**

 **Bear: will do babe**

"There ya are I been looking every for ya" Becky said sitting down

"You could have called you know" I told her laughing

"But where is the fun in that" she said back "So you stop throwing up?" she asked

"Yeah finally I think I had food poisoning I knew I shouldn't have ate those leftovers in Lacey's fridge" I said laughing

"Well I am happy ya feel better" she said standing up "I need to get ready for tonight so I will catch ya later" she added walking off

I glanced at my purse before getting up and throwing my food away and walked out of catering toward the restrooms. I was getting ready to turn the corner when I could hear two people arguing.

"Are you positive?" Corey I asked "Like I need to know for sure Charly" he added

"Yes I'm positive" she yelled

"What the hell? how did this happen?" he asked

"Seriously you knew it was risk" she said "but you said you don't like condoms" she added

I felt my stomach turn when I heard that for him to sleep with her without protection made my blood boil he put me at risk to getting something because he couldn't wrap it.

"I don't want kids Charly" he told her

My jaw dropped and my eyes almost bugged out of my head when I heard that. Wait is she…

"Well too late I'm pregnant Corey and we can't change that" she said

 **Omg she is!**

"Are you sure it's mine?" He asked

"I can't believe you just asked me that" she said with tears "Of course it's yours Corey and I thought you be happy but I guess I was wrong" she told him

"I need to think" he said walking off

I dipped into the bathroom so he wouldn't see me and went into the stall after I got done I walked over to the sink and washed my hands I leaned against the counter and let out a sigh before looking back at my purse finally deciding to stop ignoring what's been weighing on mind the past two days and pulled out a piece of paper.

I heard the bathroom door opened and quickly shoved it back into my purse and grabbed my things and walked out towards Becky locker room. I walked in and sat down and finally let it out.

"Wes, what's wrong?" Becky asked sitting down next to me

"Just when I thought everything was starting to look up it seems the world has other plans for me and I don't know what to do because either way I lose" I told her

"What happened?" she asked

I reached in my purse and handed it to her I watched as her eyes damn near bugged out of her head she look between me and the paper she was holding in her hand.

"You're pregnant" Becky said shocked

* * *

I was sitting in catering going over the script for tonight show when I overheard a few people talking about Charly and Corey.

"Yeah rumor has it she has a bun in the oven" Ruby said

"Wow" Liv said shaking her head "I'm guessing its Graves" she added

"Who knows?" Ruby said with a small laugh

I put my attention back on the paper in front of me when I heard the chair across from me slide out I looked up and seen Kevin Owens sit down.

"Hey man" I said giving him a nod

"Hey" he said back "So how is Wes holding up?" he asked

"She had food poisoning a few days ago but other than that she is good" I told him

"That's good to hear, I miss her she was the best PA I ever had my new one can't tell his left from his right" KO said with a laugh

"You hear a rumor about Charly being Prego going around?" I asked him

"Yup word is she just told him today but you know how news travels around here" he told me "but I mean those two brought this on their self's the minute they decide to be sloppy and have an affair" KO said "I still want to knock his teeth down his throat for doing that to her" he added

"With that being said Corbin if you hurt her in any way I will knock your teeth down your throat she is like a sister to me so I am just giving you fair warning" he said standing up.

"Wait how did you know?" I asked him

"Like I said news travels fast around here" he said walking off

Later that night I was in my hotel room I tried to call Wes for the sixth time but still got no answer. I went through my contacts until I found Becky's number and hit call.

"Hello" she said into the phone

"Hey Becks, have you seen Wes?" I asked her

"Uh yeah she is right here" she told me

"Oh" I said confused

"She's asleep though it's been a long day but as soon as she wakes up I'm sure she will call" she said

"Thanks" I said hanging up

I couldn't help this nagging feeling that was in my stomach that was telling me something was going on and I just prayed it didn't involve Graves.


	28. Only if you accept

Ever since I got to the arena I been hiding in my locker room for two reasons, one I was avoiding Charlotte I knew she was bond to blow up on me the minute we crossed paths and two I was avoiding Ryanne its Just after talking to the boys my head has been spinning because I wasn't exactly sure what I was looking for or hoping to get out of this date all I know is that I find myself drawn to her.

I was brought out of my thoughts when there was a knock on the door I walked over and took a deep breath before opening it.

"AJ" A stage hand said "They want you to go to the Doc's office and get checked before tonight's show" he said turning and walking away.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my things so much for avoiding her. I walked to the office pushed the door open my eyes landed on her laughing at something Chris said and I couldn't help but think how beautiful she was.

"Hey you" she said standing up and walking over to me "What's up?" she asked

"They want me to get my neck checked" I told her

"Well hop up and I'll take a look" she said walking over to the files and grabbing mine out and walking back over to me.

"So how was your days off?" she asked as she worked on my neck

"They were great" I told her "Got to spend time with kids" I added

"That's good" she said "They look just like you" she said

I raised an eyebrow at her "So you been checking out my pages?" I asked with a smirk

"I might have come across them" she said sticking her tongue in her cheek "I mean it's always super adorable when a four old can do daddy's hair" she added

"What the princess what she gets" I told her

"You sound like my dad" she said laughing "Your neck is fine you're cleared to compete tonight" she added.

"Thanks doc" I said standing up "So how was your days off?" I asked not wanting to leave

"They were good I was able to find a house, get all my things unpacked and put away, and I got a new tattoo so yeah good be the right answer" she said

"A Tattoo huh" I said licking my lips "Where at?" I asked looking her up and down

"Mr. Styles that's for me to know and for you to find out another time" she said with a wink

I let out a laugh and then it hit me, why do I need to expect something out of this? Why can't I just go out and have some fun with her? And whatever happens well happens.

"Is that a challenge Ms. Orton?" I asked

"Only if you're willing to accept" she said sitting down

"Oh I do" I said with wink "See you later" I added walking out

* * *

The minute he winked at me I looked down I knew my cheeks were bright red because I could feel the heat. What was this man doing to me?

I walked to catering searching the room for my brother when I spotted him talking to Jeff I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey Ry" Jeff said waving

"Hey Hardy" I smiled back

"I like the spots I think it will get fans talking" Jeff told Randy "Well ill catch you two later I have a photo shoot" he said walking away

"So I got to thinking about what you said that I need to know exactly what I was looking for with these dates and I came to the realization that I'm not looking for anything" I told him "after all the crap with Donavan I'm simply just trying to live my life so that's what I'm looking for" I said

"Which is nothing at all" Randy said for me

"Exactly I want to breathe, have fun, and not worry about the future right now" I said

"Ok" he said nodding his head "if that's what you want then ok" he added "I love Ry and I just want you to be happy" he said kissing my head "I need to head out for an interview ill catch you later" he added

I got up and made a plate of food and sat back down at the table I was going through my face book when a shadow came over me. I looked up into the face of Charlotte who didn't look to happy.

"Can I help you?" I asked looking at her

"Since your new let me explain a few things to you" she said "One this is my queendom so I hear and see everything and if you think for one moment I am going to let you come in and try to wiggle your way into my man's life you have another thing coming" she said "two keep in mind that everyone talks therefore news travels a bit fast around her and I'm pretty sure you don't want the word Whore associated with your name considering you only been employed for a week but after all you are an Orton so why would anyone expect any less" she said

"And the last thing is he may be attracted to you but I have his heart so it doesn't matter what you try he will come home to me and I don't mind taking anyone who tries to change that out" she said "so do I make myself clear?' she asked

Before I could respond Luke walked up and looked between the both of us "is there a problem here?" he asked

"Nope, just introducing myself to the Doc" she said to him while still looking at me "Nice to meet you see you around" she said walking off

"Let me guess she gave you the whole this is my queendom and you better watch it blah blah blah speech" he said with a laugh "Don't worry about her she is all bark and almost no bite expect in the ring" he added.

"Your best bet is to ignore her and don't let her scare you if she thinks she got under your skin then she uses it to her advantage" he says

"I've dealt with worst" I told him with a laugh "she is very possive" I said

"You can say that" he said "Just so you know there were problems with those two before you came around so don't let her make you think them breaking up was because of you" he said "I guess AJ is just starting to see what we have been trying to tell him" he said

"Thank you" I said feeling a little better about the situation

"Have fun with him Doc it's what he needs right now" Luke said getting up and leaving

"I will" I said to myself.


	29. Enlighten me

**A/N: As always thank you to anyone reading!~~ and to Skovko for the reviews on the last two chapters.**

 **I though I go ahead and get 29 posted on the 29th because its my born day!**

 **don't forget to R &R and F&F **

* * *

I couldn't form a sentence I just stood there with my mouth open as I tried to wrap my head around the words he just said.

"You what?" I asked barely above a whisper

"I love you" he said taking a step towards me "I have for a long time it just taken me some time to realize it" he added

"Your right we should have talked in private" I said as I looked at all the people staring at us

"Then can we go do that please" he asked

I looked over at Finn and I could see the hurt in his eyes as he looked between the both of us "I should have known it was too good to be true" he said turning on his heel and walking off.

"Finn wait" I yelled running after him

I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me "Please don't feel like that these last few days have been the best of my life but I have to go to talk to him and air all of this out" I said "Please just understand that" I added

"Understand what? That the minute you walk into the room that he wins" Finn said as he pulled out of my hands and left

Lacey came and stood next to me and give me a small hug "You need to follow your heart and speak exactly what's on your mind" she said

"No regrets" I said

"None at all" she said

I walked to the room Leati went into and shut the door I stared at him for what seemed like forever.

"Can you say something please?" he asked "I just spilled my guts to you in front of our coworkers and you haven't said a word" he added

"What do you want me to say Leati?" I asked "Actually don't answer that because I know exactly what you want me to say and I'm not going to" I told him

"Let me ask you something, when did you realize you were in love with me? Was it the night Finn asked me out or was it when you found him in my apartment?" I said "No I bet it was when I kicked you out and told you to get of yourself and not to worry about who I date" I yelled

"Rose" he said

"No" I said "You wanted me to say something so I am. I can't believe how selfish you're being right now, I finally put myself out there and start to move on with my life and that's when you decide you and your wife are having problems and you're not happy" she said

"I'm not" he told me

"You're a liar" I yelled at him "it wasn't even a month ago you were talking to Dean about renewing your vowels and trying for another kid so don't give me that shit of you not being happy" I said on the verge of tears.

* * *

I dropped my head and looked at the ground I didn't know how to respond to what she was saying. When I played this moment in my head she ran and jumped in my arms and told me she loved me too. But now that she is spitting straight facts to me I feel like the world's largest jackass because I can see the hurt in her eyes.

"Rose, Your right I was saying those things a month ago but those feelings for you have always been there" I told her

"I can't do this Leati" she said crying "I just can't" she added

"What are you saying?" I asked

"I'm saying that I don't love you Leati and you don't love me" she said and let out a deep breath as if she was relived to finally say those words out loud.

"These last few days with Finn have made realize that I was in love with the idea of you with this fantasy that I built up in my head" she said

"How can you say that?" I asked

"Because it's the truth and you know it" she said

I wanted to believe that this was all an act that she was just saying these things just to make herself feel better but deep down in my gut I knew that wasn't the case that she meant every single word that left her lips.

"That's where your wrong" I told her "I'm in love with you Rose not the idea or the fantasy of you" I added "You want to know how I know that?" I asked

"Enlighten me" she said

"Because I left my wife for you" I told her

* * *

I knew I had a shocked look on my face but I need to let the words register in my head to make sure I heard him correctly.

"Why would you do that?" I asked

"Because I love you" he yelled "Damn how many times do I have to say it" he added

"You need to go home to your wife and work your problems out stop acting like your life with her is so miserable or that you don't love her because we both know the truth" I told him "We don't love each other and to be honest I think its best if we just keep our distance" I told him going to the door

"If you walk out that door you walk away from me from good and I won't be there when that fuck boy breaks your heart and does exactly what Orton did to you" he said

I won't lie that stung and made my heart break I never in a million years thought he say something like that to me.

"You better buy something pretty and get on your knees and beg your wife for forgiveness or you're going to end up alone" I told him "see you around" I added walking out of the door.

Once I closed it I felt this huge weight off my shoulders it was like finally admitting the truth out loud had set me free. No I didn't want to lose my best friend in the end but if this is what had to happen then so be it.

I walked to the men's locker room and knocked on it before leaning against the wall I watched as Finn opened the door and walked out shutting it behind him.

"Hi" I said testing the waters

"Hey" he said back

"Are you still my boyfriend?" I asked looking down

"That depends are you still my girlfriend?" he asked grabbing my chin

"I really hope so" I said to him

Finn smiled that megawatt smile at me and pulled me to his lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck Deeping the kiss.

"I want this with you Finn, I meant what I said the past few days this is the happiest I have been in a long time" I told him

"Me too" he said "Rose I promise I will show you every day that I have changed and that I'm not the same guy I use to be. I want to show you that I deserve you" he added

"Trust me Finn I already know what I have" I said kissing him


	30. Please just tell me

I looked over at Becky as she hung up the phone and gave her a small smile before letting a few tears fall down my cheeks.

"As if this situation between us isn't already awkward because he was Corey's best friend I have to tell him that I am carrying my ex's child who also has another chick pregnant" I said "I just can't win" I added

"Stop beating yourself up so much" Becky said "It's not like you asked for this but it happened so now all you can do is handle it and you have to start by telling the truth which means you need to tell Baron what's really going on before he finds out from someone else" he said

"Which means I have to tell Corey too" I said biting my cheek "Just when I thought I was free of him" I added standing up.

I grabbed my phone off the table and walked out to the balcony and stared at that city. I had a million thoughts running through my mind but they came to the same stopping point in the end I am alone raising a baby.

I scrolled through my contacts stopping at the two names that were right by each other. I had inner tug of war of which one to call first. Finally deciding I hit call and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey you" Baron's voice came through the other end

"Hey" I said "Sorry I didn't answer earlier" I told him

"It's ok" he said "Wes is everything ok?" he asked

I swear it was like he knew me better than anyone in this world "How did you know?" I asked

"The tone of your voice is softer when you are stressed or upset" he said "So what's wrong?" he asked

"There is something I need to tell you but I don't think over the phone is the best way to do it but I'm sacred if I don't tell you that you will find out from someone else and it will just make it worse" I said as the tears began to flow.

"Wes, calm down and breathe" he said "You know you can tell me anything and whatever it is we can work through this together" he added

"But I don't know if we can and honestly Baron I wouldn't blame you if you walked away" I told him

"Please just tell me" he said almost begging me

"I'm…ummm…I…" I said stumbling over my words "I'm pregnant" I said crying into the phone

* * *

I damn near dropped the phone when she said that I had to pull the phone away and look at the screen to make sure this wasn't a prank call.

"Are you sure?" I asked staring at the ground

"Yeah I went to the doctor and they confirmed it" she said "I'm so sorry" she said

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked her "You don't have any reason to. Wes this is life it happens I mean it's not ideal but there is nothing we can do to change the situation. Just means Corey is going to be an ever bigger pain" I said "wait isn't..." I started to say

"Charly pregnant" she finished for me "Yup so this should be fun considering he told her he didn't want kids" she said

"He has always said that well to me at least" he said

"I feel like I never really knew him" she told me

"People change Wes some for the better and others for the worst but all the things you two went through made you stronger it made you who are today and that's why it's better to have lived it" I told her

"You always make me feel better" she told me

"That's my goal" I told her

"So back to the issue at hand Baron if you want to walk away right now I won't stop you I know asking you to stick by my side through this is extremely selfish" she said to me

"Wes I am not going anywhere. I will sit here and hold your hand, go to the classes, learn what types of bottles we need, and how to change a diaper. I will do all of that because I want to not because you're asking me to" I told her

"The way I see it and as far as I'm concerned we are having a baby" I told her

* * *

I swear the smile on my face couldn't grow any wider if I tried hearing what he was saying made my heart beat faster and all my fears start to drain.

At this point I didn't care what Corey said or thought about the baby because I knew I wasn't alone.

"I know I have said it before but you seriously are a million times better than any man I have ever met" I told him.

"I'm not that great" he said laughing

"Whatever" I said laughing "Are you sure about this?" I asked

"I'm positive" he said without missing a beat "were having a baby" he said

"We are" I said biting my lip

"Now we deal with Corey" he said

"Right Corey" I said feeling my happiness go away.


	31. Man Up

**A/N; Hey! Here is another update and as always thank you!**

 **Shout out to Skovko and Debwood-1999 for the reviews!**

* * *

 **MAN UP!** That's what I been yelling at myself for the past twenty minutes as I stood around the corner and watched her.

"You know you look like a stalker" Rose said as she walked up with Finn.

"Shut up" I mumbled

"Babe I have an interview ill find you in a little bit" Finn told her before giving her a quick kiss and nodding his head at me.

"I like you two together" I told her

"Me too" she said smiling "But we're not talking about me, let's focus on you" she said "When in the hell are going to man up admit how you feel?" she asked

I looked over at her and was trying to form any excuse I can but by the look on her face said she wasn't having it.

"Colby, I'm going to let you in on a little secret" she said "Lacey has been my best friend since we were three years old so that means we tell each other everything and I do mean everything" she said "So yes I know about Cena kissing her and I will deal with him later but she also told me that you got pissed and walked off when you found out" she said

"So that means one you either like her and it made you jealous hearing that or two you really do care for as a friend only and don't want her to take a step back in the wrong direction" she said "Which is it?" she asked

"One" I told her honestly "But what does it matter? Cena's here and he is always going to find a way to wiggle into her life and it doesn't help that she still has feelings for him so who's to say she wouldn't give in eventually" I asked

"Because if she really wanted him she be with him" she told me point blank "If she really wanted a second chance with him then the night he showed up to her hotel room she would have taken him back right then and there but she didn't she told him to leave and she went to you" she told me

"Colby don't you see that your changing her in a good way" she said "Your making her see there is so much more in this world besides him" she added "Did she ever tell you the real reason they broke up?" she asked

I shook my head no at her "I figured it was the marriage thing" I told her

"No, she caught him and Nikki in bed together and they admitted to a six month affair" she said "Colby she caught them on their five year anniversary" she told me "The man she trusted with her life had another girl and another life but couldn't make time for her so You two have more in common than you think" she said

My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped I looked over at Lacey and then back at Rose who had hurt in her eyes.

"She was broken" Rose said "And I wanted to kill the both of them but she told me I couldn't" she added with a small laugh "Colby, I watched my best friend go through the darkest time of her life and not to mention she wasn't herself when they dated and you know that" she said

"Yeah" I agreed

"But these past few weeks I have seen the old her start to come back and that's because of you" she said "But like I said she tells me everything so believe me when I say if she told her daddy she has feelings for another guy then it's the real thing" she said

"What are you saying?" I asked her

"Go ask her out and go show her the best time ever because lord knows you both need it and maybe at the end of the day you two just need each other" she said "Just promise me you won't hurt her I can't watch her go through that again" she said with a few tears

"I promise Rose" I said

"Good because if you do I have a Rose stomp with your name all over it" she said with a wink before walking off.

* * *

I was doing Nattie's hair for the show tonight when I looked over and saw Rose and Colby in deep conversation. I turned back to the mirror when I seen Rose walking my way.

"No regrets" she said to me as she passed by

"None at all" I said back before locking eyes with Colby

"Lacey you better swoop that up before one of these other girls try" Nattie said as she got up "And thanks it looks great" she said pointing at her hair and makeup.

I was letting my dad's, Rose's and even Nattie's words play on my mind before I took a deep breath and turned to walk in his direction but I stopped dead in my tracks when I seen who walked up and started to talk to him.

Nikki Bella! I loathe that woman with everything in me. I felt the anger in me start to rise I wanted to walk over and snacth her by her hair.

Colby looked pass her at me as I rolled my eyes and walked off in the other direction. I knew he was right behind me because I could hear his feet hitting the concreate as he ran.

"Lay wait" he said grabbing my hand

"Your friend doesn't seem to happy you left her" I said looking at Nikki then back at him

"First off she isn't my friend and I could care less if she is upset and second I can't keep doing this" he said to me

"Doing what?" I asked

"This cat and mouse game" he said "Look its obvious there is something happening here and I don't get why we keep fighting it" he told me

I felt my heart speed up and my hands start to sweat "Are you saying?" I asked

"I like you ok" he said looking down "That's why I walked away when Cena told me you two kissed" he added

"Colby" I said but he put his hand up and shook his head no.

"Let me say this please" he said

"Ok" I told him

"When we started hanging out and agreed to be friends and help each other move on and be happy I'll admit that I didn't want anything more than that but Lay the more time we spend together the more I just want to be around you period" he said

"Me too" I told him "I know I said I wasn't ready but there is just something about Colby that I can't get out of my mind and I find myself wanting to know exactly what that is" I added

"Then let's find out together" he said grabbing my hand "Go on a date with me" he said

"I thought you never ask" I said with a small smile

"Yeah" he said taking a step toward me

I watched as his eyes darted between my eyes and lips and he slightly licked his and started to lean down.

"Rollins you're on" the crew member yelled

"Raincheck?" he asked

"I'll hold you too it" I said laughing as he took off down the hall.

I waited for him to round the corner before jumping up and down and squealing like a school girl I need to find Rose.

 **A/N: So these two are starting to become my favorites! maybe a spin off story would be good!**

 **and I love Nikki and Cena so don't think I am bashing them at all just easy to make them the bad ppl for this story!**

 **I am so freaking happy the BELLAS are back!**


	32. LIES

I was in the women's locker room getting ready for mine and Aj's date. I was dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans that had rips all up the legs, a blank tank top and a pair of black converse. I had half my hair in a top knot and the other half down and curled. I decided on light make up with a pink champagne lipstick.

I smiled to myself once I was satisfied with my look and grabbed my stuff and headed out toward the exit where Randy was standing.

"How much do you love your favorite little sister?" I asked walking up

"Well depends on what Becky wants" he said to me

I sent him a glare before rolling my eyes "You're an ass hat" I told him

"But you love me" he said laughing "What do you want?" he asked

"I was going to see if you would be oh so kind as to take my bags with you when you leave tonight" I told him with puppy dog eyes

"You know Becky really is my favorite" he said rolling his eyes at me

"That's ok Nate is mine" I said with a smirk

"LIES" we yelled at the same time

"Yeah I'll take them big head" he said grabbing my bags "Have fun tonight and remember what I said" he told me

"I will Ran I got this" I said giving him hug before he walked out

I walked over to some crates and jumped up on it while I waited for AJ. I was scrolling through my phone when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up into the face of Karl Anderson and gave him a smile.

"Hello good brother" I said laying my phone next to me

"Hi" he said simply

"Oh come on I'm not a good sister?" I asked with a hurt look

"That's a title that has to be earned" he said with a cocky smirk "But that's not what I want to talk to you about" he said

"Straight to the point kind of guy I can dig it" I said "What's up?" I asked

"AJ is like a brother to me so don't think I am being an ass when I say this but that man he wears his heart on his sleeve and is one the best people I have ever met and I just don't want him to fall hard or get caught up only to get hurt in the end" he said

"Now I know that isn't your intention but I just hope you can see where I am coming from his ex-wife did a number on him and I feel he rushed into the thing with Charlotte now it's all fizzled out and he is seeing all the things he didn't see before" he said

"Ok but it's our first date I don't think we will be planning a wedding anytime soon" I told him

"I know but all I ask is your honest with up front and I know he will be with you" he said "but all in all have a good time tonight" he added and begin to walk away.

"You really care about him huh?" I asked

Karl stopped and looked at me "He has helped me so much in my life that I don't think I could ever repay him but If having his back is one way I can then I will do it" he said

"I wish I had more friends like you" I told him "But I have a not so pretty past too so just trust me when I say that I will be honest and I will try my hardest to make sure neither of us get burned" I told him

"Cool" he said with a smile "Well have fun tonight, Good sister" he said with wink

* * *

I stood against the wall for a few more seconds after Karl walked off so they didn't know I heard the conversation. I smiled to myself it was nice to know my boys had my back and that she was going into this with the same mind set I was. I turned the corner and locked eyes with her before closing the gap between us and gave her a small hug.

"Hmm a black shirt, dark jeans, and black shoes" she said looking me up and down

"I guess great minds think alike" I told her laughing

"Guess so" she said with a giggle "Shall we?" she asked grabbing my arm

I walked us to the car and opened the door for her before putting my things in the trunk and getting in the drivers set.

"Where are we headed?" she asked looking over at me

"I figured we start with dinner then see where we end up" I told her while starting the car

"Sounds good but fair warning, I am not a salad eating high in fancy restaurant type of girl" she said

"Then what kind of girl are you?" I asked

"More like a cold beer and a big ass greasy burger with fry's kind of girl" she said smiling

"Where have you been?" I asked looking over at her

"Slumming it in Louie" she said with a wink

We drove down to a local dive bar and found a corner table ordering a pitcher of beer and two greasy burgers.

"Tell me about yourself" I said as I took a sip of beer

"What would you like to know?" she asked drinking hers

"Let's start with that tattoo" I said

"Nope" she said popping the p "That one you have to work for" she said eating a fry

"I'm down" I said licking my lips "Then let's start with why you're single?" I said

Ryanne chugged the rest of her beer before pouring another glass "right to the hard questions" she said taking a deep breath


	33. What is this Jr high?

_**A/n: Hey everyone! Just want to say thank you to anyone taking the time to read this story means a lot! please don't forget to drop a review and F &F! **_

_**Shout out to Skovko for the reviews on the last few chapters!**_

 _ **And if you haven't yet go check out Damaged! its a prequel and play off of this story but it focuses on Seth Rollins/Colby and LAcey!**_

* * *

I walked into catering making a plate of food before looking around for a table to sit at I spotted Dean and Renee on the other side of the room and made my way over.

"Hey" I said walking up "Do you guys hate me?" I asked

"Ro we would never hate you" Dean said to me

"Why would you even think that?" Renee asked

"I don't know this whole thing with Joe has me overthinking every situation" I told them before sitting in the seat.

"Joe is a big a boy and he will be ok" Renee said

"He is only upset because the way he played this out in his mind didn't happen but Rose everything you said to him was the truth" Dean said

"It was" Renee said nodding her head in agreement "Look you followed your heart and gut on this one and I honestly think it lead you in the right direction" she added

"I do too" I told her honestly "I just never wanted to lose my best friend over a guy" I added pushing my salad around.

"Joe will come around" Dean said

"What if he never does?" I asked them

"Then he never does" Renee said "But you can't let him stop you from living your life and finding love" she said "And I know you have heard this a million times but you truly deserve to be happy Rose" she said

"Thank you" I told the both of them

"Rose I love you" Dean said "You have helped me so much in life and my career so I will always have your back" he told me "Just because you two are fighting doesn't mean I will treat you any different" he added.

As we were talking Finn came and sat next to me giving me a kiss on the cheek before nodding his head at Renee and Dean.

"Let me get to the point" Dean said looking at him "I like you Balor you're a cool dude and yes you have past but who doesn't , so I won't hold any of that against you but I swear on everything that I love if you hurt her in any way that I will personally end you" he told

"And I'll help" Renee added with a stern look

"If I was you I be more scared of Renee she is a bit wild" I told him with a laugh

"I understand" Finn said to them "I will make sure I never give you a reason to end me" he added

"Good" Dean said before eating his fries.

"And it begins" Renee said with a sad look

We all looked over at her trying to figure out what she was talking about. I turned my head and locked eyes with Leati.

"Guess I'll find another a table" Leati said

"What is this Jr high?" I asked rolling my eyes "I love you guys but I have a meeting with Mark so I will see you two later" I said standing up with Finn and leaving.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Dean asked at me as I sat down.

"What?" I asked taking a bite of my sandwich

Renee rolled her eyes then leaned on the table "Look you can be mad at her all you want but what you're not going to do is drag everyone into this fight" she said

"She's right" Dean said "Your both our friends and that's not going to change" he said getting up "I need to go get ready" he said giving Renee a kiss and walking off.

"Rose was supposed to choose me" I said looking down

"No she wasn't" Renee said shaking her head "She made the right decision for her because lets be real for a moment if she would have never shown Balor any type of attention then you be perfectly ok" she said

"That's not true" I told her

"It is too" Renee said "Stop lying to yourself Joe, you and Tracy were perfectly fine a few weeks ago but all the sudden Rose has decided she wants to give love a shot your unhappy and having problems" she said

"News flash Joe no one is buying it" she said standing up "Instead of sulking over Rose and starting unnecessary drama when she is around why don't you go home and beg your wife for forgiveness" she said standing up.

"I am so sick and tired of everyone telling me how to feel and what I should do with my life" I yelled at her.

"Joe have you ever stop to think that were telling you all of this because it's what you need to hear?" she asked "I get it you feel some type of way about Rose but I think your letting the fact that you two are best friends cloud your true feelings" she said

"Somewhere deep down you know the truth and until you admit that to yourself, your never going to be able to move on" she said turning and walking off.

* * *

 _ **A/N: This one was a bit slow but I needed to get it out there to be able to pick up the speed with this love triangle** _


	34. Mr Jones

I chugged my beer before pouring another glass and looking at him "Right to the hard questions" I said taking a deep breath.

I chugged the second glass of beer then looked into his eyes and letting out a small smile.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped or upset you we can talk about something else" he said giving me a sad look.

"You didn't It's just hard to talk about, But for now can I give you the rundown version?" I asked

"Of course" he told me

"Basically we were together for six years married for two at first it was rainbows and sunshine then after a few years it turned dark and stormy" I said "I stayed until he put me in a hospital bed and my family help me get out" I added

"I'm so sorry" he said genuinely rubbing the back of my hand "but I can promise you will never have to go through that again and he will never hurt you ever again" he added

"Thank you" I said "I feel like for the first time I'm finally free and starting to live again" I told him.

"That's what counts" AJ said "Let's talk about something lighter?" he said

"Not yet" I said drinking my beer "Why did your marriage end?" I asked

"Well after being together for twenty plus years I guess she decided that me being on the road wasn't working for her anymore so she started having an affair with my best friend from high school" he said

"Wow" I said

"That's not all" he said shaking his head "I come home to surprise her and the kids walk through my front door and my cousin is babysitting and she looks at me just as confused as I looked at her, she Asked me what I was doing home and then tells me that Wendy asked her to keep the kids because she was going to Florida for a weekend getaway with me" he added

"Long story short she admitted to having an affair with him so we decided its best to go our separate ways and co parent so that's what we did" he said

"Sometimes things have to come to end and it's not always a bad thing when they do" I told him

"Agreed" he said

"So now a lighter subject" I said giggling

"Okay how about that tattoo" he said wiggling his eyebrows

"You're not going to give that up are you?" I asked with a smirk

"Not a chance" he said smiling

We spent the next hour eating and talking about our families, careers, sports teams, video games and our mutual love for oldies country music.

We were three pitchers in when I looked over at the pool table and back at him "Mr. Jones, Do you really want to know where that tattoo is?" I asked biting my lip.

* * *

That look in her eye and the way she was biting her lip made my jeans tighten but I shook the thoughts and nodded my head like a little kid who was finally getting his way.

"I'll pay you for it" she said standing up "One round of pool if you win I will show you where it's at" she added grabbing a pool stick.

"And if you win?" I asked grabbing one

"I'm sure I can think of something" she said

"Challenge accepted" I said "You break" I told her

"Okay, I don't know if I'm any good though" she said shrugging her shoulders

I smirked at her as she bent down and sent the cue ball flying into the others one knocking two solids in before taking a drink of her beer. We took turns until the eight ball was the only one left.

"Get ready to show me that tattoo" I smirked at her before hitting the eight ball in the pocket but I dropped my head when the cue ball went in right after it.

"Ooh" she said scrunching her face "that sucks" she said laughing and drinking her beer.

"Well it depends on what your prize is" I told her

Ryanne walked over to the table threw some money on it and grabbed her jacket "Let's go" she said

"Wait did you just pay?" I asked following her out

"Yeah is that problem" she asked

"No it's just that I asked you out so it's my tab" I told her

"Your sexy you know that" she said turning to me "but let me tell you a little secret it's the twenty first century and it's ok for the women to pick up the tab but I'll make you a deal you can pay for the next date" she said

"Deal" I told her with a huge smile

"Good now let's go" she said grabbing my hand and dragging me down the side walk.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked walking behind her

Ryanne didn't answer she just keep waking until we were standing on a cliff that overlooked the city.

"Wait so your prize is killing me?" I asked looking over the cliff

"Nah I miss you too much" she said smiling "I just wanted to see the view" she added

"It's beautiful" I told her

"Thank you for tonight and for not pressing the issue about my past it's been a really long time since I have been able just to sit and have a conversation with someone that didn't include all the details " she said to me

"Me too" I told her looking down "Charlotte never really wanted to talk about personal things or the past unless it was hers" I said

"Well if you ever need to talk I have to perfectly good ears" Ryanne said

"I appreciate that" I told her

"Now about my prize" she said turning to face me

I watched her for a moment as she bit her lip then took a step toward me and stepped on her tip toes before pressing her lips against mine. My hands instantly gripped her waist running my thumb against her exposed skin. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she happily allowed.

After a few moments she finally pulled away and let out a smile "Not bad Mr. Jones" she said laughing

"You either Doc" I said to her with a smile.


	35. Calm down Romeo

I spotted Rose coming out of Mark's office and ran straight to her and jumped in her arms.

"What in the world?" she said looking at me with a weird look.

"I have been looking everywhere for you" I told her

"Well you found me so what's up?" she asked as we linked arms and walked down the hall.

"The sexiest guy in the company just asked me on a date" I told her jumping up and down.

"Wait!" she said pulling away and shaking her head "Finn asked you out?" she said with smirk.

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes at her

"Oh you mean Rollins I wouldn't say the sexiest but a close second" she said laughing

"Really?" I said giving her a cold stare

"I'm kidding" Rose said laughing

"Ro I haven't been this excited in so freaking long" I told her

"But" she said

I rolled my eyes before stopping and leaning against the wall "I hate that you know me so well" I mumbled

"Lacey listen this is your first real date in over seven year and the first time your actually trying to put yourself out there so you have every reason to feel scared and nervous, But do you see how happy you are right now that's what is important so all you need to do is let your guard down and just enjoy the date and him" she told me "Go in there with an open mind and allow yourself to feel something again" she added

"Okay" I said pushing myself off the wall with a smile

"And if for some reason it doesn't work out then at least you can say your tried" Rose said

"True" I told her "So do you want to go shopping with me tomorrow to find an outfit?" I asked doing a dance.

"Of course" Rose said laughing "I have a match see you in a little bit" she added walking off.

I was walking back towards my station when I could overhear a conversation that was taking place.

"All I'm saying is that I'm single and so is Rollins" Nikki told her sister and Nattie

Nattie shifted uncomfortably before rubbing the back of her neck "Is there anyone else that might have caught your interest?" she asked

"No" Nikki said giving her a weird look "And plus there is videos of him admitting that I am beautiful and we use to always flirt with each other" she told the other two.

"I guess, I need to go and get prepared for my match ill catch you two later" Nattie said

Nattie came around the corner and locked eyes with me "How much of that did you hear?" she asked me.

"Enough" I told her "But you know what, I am sick and tired of living this sad and lonely life because I'm sacred that I will get hurt again so I'm not going to do it" I added "Now I may have not paid enough attention to see what was going on between Nikki and John but I will be damned if I let her sink her claws into my man again" I said

"That's what I'm talking about" Nattie said laughing

"You might want to warn your friend Nattie, That if she even attempts to go after Colby this time I won't back off and be nice" I said turning "Oh and that it will be a whole lot more than one single punch" I said walking off.

* * *

I waited until she was completely gone before I jumped off the crate and smiled to myself going to gorilla.

"Your smiling like Lacey was earlier" Rose said laughing

"Oh yeah" I said raising my eyebrows "Any reason why she was so happy" I asked

"Something about this guy asking her on a date I think he is a part of the crew or something" she said

"You're mean" I said looking down at her

"I know" she said laughing "but I am happy you asked her out she is really excited" she added

"Me too plus she just called me her man so that's a good sign" I told her

"Huh" Rose said looking at me confused

I told her about the conversation I overheard and what Lacey said "But the most important part is she called me her man" I told Rose.

"Calm down there Romeo" Rose said "First off its about damn time she stood up for herself and second off I need to know where this date is taking place so I can help her pick an outfit" she added

"Meet me at the locker room after our match and I will give you the details" I told her with smile

"Okay" she said going out of the curtain.

After our tag match I took a quick shower and threw on a pair of shorts and a tap out shirt I walked out a packed my bags.

Leati and Dean were sitting on the other bench when the door opened and Balor walked in grabbing his things and turning to me.

"Where you taking my girl too?" he asked me

"There is a diner down the street, I feel like I will need a few cups of coffee for all her questioning" I told him.

"I thought she just wanted the details of the date" Finn said to me

Dean laughed before standing up "Now we all know that she is going to turn this into an interrogation" he said.

"Yes she is" I said laughing "you can join us man" I told Finn smacking his chest and walking out the door.

"I swear boys take longer than girls" Rose said when we walked out "Hi handsome" she said giving Finn a kiss.

We made our way to the exit were Lacey was standing talking to a few of the other girls. I didn't even try to hide the smile on my face when we locked eyes.

"I'll get the details in the morning after CrossFit" Rose said to me "Lacey you hungry?" she yelled

"Yeah" she said waving bye to the others and coming toward us

"Hi" I said lacing my fingers with hers

"Hi" she said smiling back at me and gripped my hand tighter.


	36. No you didn't

The next morning I pulled into the pickup lane at the airport, stepped out of the car and walked toward the back and leaned on the bumper.

After about ten minutes I heard a whistle, I looked up from my phone and shoved it in my pocket and took a step toward her.

"I missed you bear" she said jumping in my arms

"I missed you too babe" I said sitting her down on her feet

I grabbed her bags and threw them in the back before walking her over to the passenger side and opened the door but before she could climb in I grabbed her and pushed her against the car.

"I really missed you" I said

I attached my lips to hers in a small sweet kiss before grabbing her waist and pulling her as close as I could to me. I traced her lips with my tongue and waited for her permission after a few seconds she parted her lips and allowed me to taste every inch I could. After a few minutes she pulled away and laid her head on my chest.

"That was amazing" she said trying to steady her breathing

Wes got in the car and I walked over to the driver side climbing in and pulling out of the spot.

"I was thinking since you're feeling better that we could go on that date" I said grabbing her hand.

"I love too" she told me before staring out the window.

"Babe it's all going to work out and I promise I will be with you every step of the way" I told her.

"Thanks Bear" she said "Will you go with me to talk to Corey?" she asked "I'm not sure what reaction I am going to get and would feel better if your with me" she added

"I'll be there" I told her

After a few minutes of silence I looked over at her and asked the question that has been on my mind since she told me the news.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do if he does want to be in the babies life?" I asked

* * *

I looked back out the window letting that question play on my mind for a minute before letting out a sigh.

"I would never keep him away from the baby" I told him "but I'm not going to allow him to come and go as he pleases" I added "Either way at the end of the day I just want this baby to be loved and it's up to Corey if he is going to be a part of the babies life or not" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Well were here" Baron said parking the car and getting out walking over to the passenger side

"I can do this" I said stepping out and walking into the hotel lobby.

I followed him to his room and dropped our bags off before scrolling through my texts and finding the room number Corey said was his.

We went up to the seventh floor and found room 708 "I changed my mind" I said turning and walking away.

"Wes" Baron yelled but I kept walking "Wednesday West" he yelled

"No you didn't" I said stopping dead in my tracks

"Yes I did" he said looking at me "now get that sexy ass over here and women up" he said stomping his foot.

"You're lucky I like you" I said stomping back over

"The faster you do this the quicker it's over and its better he hears this from you then someone else now like you said it's his choice so let him decide then you go from there" Baron said kissing my head.

"Okay" I said taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

I stepped back and waited for him to answer after a few moments I heard the lock turn and Corey opened the door.

"I see you two can't do anything without each other already" he said leaning against the door.

"I knew this was a bad idea" I said under my breath but the look on Corey's face lets me know he heard me.

"The only bad idea was bringing him to my hotel room when you said we need to talk" he said crossing his arms.

"Dude can you stop being an ass" Baron said to him

"Stop" I told them "Corey your right I did say we need to talk so can we do that please?" I asked

Corey nodded his head before walking back into his hotel room and sat on the couch; I turned around and gave Baron a quick kiss.

"I appreciate you coming with me but I need to do this one on my own" I told him

"Okay" he said sliding down the wall "I'll be right here if you need me" he said

I walked into Corey's room and shut the door before taking a seat next to him on the couch. I looked over at him and seen something I had never seen before, he was broken.

"Corey are you ok?" I asked grabbing his face

"No" he said simply

"Talk to me" I told him

"Why? It's not like you care anymore Wes" he said snatching the glass of scotch off the table

"Corey I do care" I said running a hand over my face "just because were not together anymore doesn't mean that I don't still care about you, above all else you were still my friend for the last twenty plus years" I told him

"My life is falling apart" he said looking down "I was a horrible person to you and did things that I will regret for the rest of my life and I have no one to blame but myself for it and now, now" he said shaking his head as a few tears fell.

"Charly is pregnant" I said for him

"You heard" he said laying his back on the couch

"Everyone has" I told him

"I'm sorry for everything" Corey said looking over at me

"I really need to tell you something" I said whispering and looking down at my hands

"Then tell me" he said grabbing my face and making me look at him.

"I'm pregnant" I said as the tears ran down my cheeks.

Corey's face was one of complete shock as his eyes darted between my face and my stomach.


	37. Teach me how to be like you

**A/N: Hey My peeps! First let me say sorry that I have been MIA for so long but I just hit a block with everything and took a breather! Now here is an update and I will try my hardest to have the other three out this weekend!**

 **Please drop a review, favorite and follow!**

 **Thank you Skovko and DebWood-1999 for the reviews on the last one!**

* * *

We sat on the cliff for another hour talking about any and everything as we looked out at the view of the city.

"Wow its late" I said looking down at my watch

Ryanne let out a light laugh before standing up and dusting her pants off "Sorry for keeping you so late" she said.

"I'm not complaining one bit" I told her as I stood up and grabbed her by the waist "I had an amazing time tonight" I added

"Me too" she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

I stared at her for a moment before attaching my lips to hers I let go of her waist and grabbed a hold of her face as our lips moved in perfect sync together.

After a few minutes Ryanne pulled back and gave me one last peck "Let's get out of here we have early flights tomorrow" she said grabbing my hand and leading us toward the car.

We drove to the hotel and I walked her to the room she slid the card in and opened the door before turning and facing me.

"Mr. Jones I had an amazing time tonight I honestly can't pin point the last time I was able just to enjoy my night without having to worry about what's going to happen later" she said to me

I took a step towards her and grabbed her hand in my mind "I promise with me you are completely safe" I told her.

"I know" she said smiling at me "but I promised Karl earlier that I would be honest with you" she said "I have a date Saturday night with Sami, I don't want there to be any secrets or drama so I am just being up front with you" she told me

"I appreciate it" I told her "So I have some competition?" I asked her

"Seems like it" she said smiling me

"Well hopefully this puts me in the lead" I said

I pulled her to me and kissed her letting my tongue taste every inch of her mouth that it could. I gripped her backside in my hands as I attacked her neck sucking and biting every inch of it before pulling away.

"Yeah you're in the lead" she said trying to catch her breath.

"I will see you Sunday in Portland" I told her

"You will" she said giving me a quick kiss before disappearing into the room.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and stared up at the ceiling with a smile on my face as I replayed last night's events in my head. Those kisses were amazing and it lit a spark in me that I lost a long time ago and the best part was that I was honest with him and he is sticking around.

I got up took a shower and packed my bags before heading to the airport for my flight back to Florida. After three hours we finally landed in the sunshine state I grabbed all my bags and headed to the parking lot. I couldn't help the smile on my face when I see Sami standing in the pickup line holding a sign with my name on it.

"Welcome to Florida Ms. Orton your car awaits" he said opening the passenger side door allowing me to get in he quickly put the bags in the trunk and got in the driver seat pulling out of the parking lot towards my house.

About forty five minutes later we pulled into my drive way "Thank you Sami" I said smiling at him

"The pleasure was all mine" he said getting out and grabbing my bags and carrying them inside for me.

"So I will you see you tonight?" I asked

"You will be ready at seven" he told me

"Is there a dress code for this date?" I asked

"A little fancy" he said with a huge smile before turning and leaving.

I shut the door and grabbed my phone sending a text.

 **TO: Stephy, Rosebud, LAAACCEEYY**

 **PLEASE! PLEASE! Tell me one of you or all of you are in Florida!-ME**

 **No I'm in Connecticut! Sorry!- Stephy**

 **In Texas with the old man!- LAAACCEEYY**

 **I just happen to be walking through the airport as we speak! How may I assist you?-Rosebud**

 **Fashion help! I have a date with Sami and he said it's a little fancy-Me**

 **Ooooohhhh! Fancy huh? On the way! Send me your location-Rosebud**

 **Thank you!-Me**

I sent my location and laid my phone on the table and started cleaning and doing laundry while I waited for Rose to show up. About an hour later there was knock on the door I walked over and opened it.

"You're a life saver" I said smiling

"I mean I try" Rose said walking inside "Ry, This is nice!" she said looking around my house

"Thank you! I love it and it didn't cost me a dime" I said laughing

"Randall I'm guessing" she said looking over at me

"Yup" I told her laughing "But we have to hit the mall so let's go" I said grabbing my purse

We went to the mall and looked through racks of clothes at different stores before I slumped down in the booth by the food court.

"This is pointless" I said laying my head back

"No you're just impossible to please" Rose said taking a sip of her drink.

"Teach me how to be like you" I said sitting up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked a little taken back

"It means you can do both you know, you can be the girl that watches sports and drinks beer in sweat pants but when its needed you throw on a cute dress and wine and dine all night" I told her "I need to know how to do that" I said

"Ryanne you don't need to do that" Rose said with a laugh "You just need to be yourself and be honest look you're not a fancy kind of girl and there is nothing wrong with that now I know Sami and he has a romantic side that's all he is trying to show you but if you tell him what you like and don't I can promise he will always keep that in mind" she added

"He just seems really excited about it I didn't want to upset him" I told her

"Okay how about this" she said standing up "There is one more store we can check out that might fit you a little better but tonight just let him know that you prefer simple" she said grabbing my hand and walking me towards the store.

"Okay I can do that" I told her taking a deep breath.


	38. You remember?

**Where are you when I need you?-Me**

A few minutes after I sent that text my phone lit up with a FaceTime call. I laid back on the bed before sliding up to answer.

"I'm in Florida helping another friend in need" Rose said with a laugh "What's wrong?" She asked

"I'm stressed about this date" I told her "I mean I know I shouldn't be but this is the first date I have been on since me and John broke up so I'm freaking out a little" I said closing my eyes.

"Lacey, it's perfectly ok to be nervous but you have nothing to worry about, You and Colby have been friends for a long time and he pretty much knows all the details about your life so the awkward getting to know each other part is already handled, now you two just need to learn new things about each other and relax" Rose said

"I suppose your right" I told her

"Duh" she said laughing "You know with all this killer advice I give to everyone maybe I should right a book" she added.

"What would you title it?" I asked smirking at her

"What I did wrong so you don't have too or Learn from my mistakes" she answered.

"I like it" I told her

"But in all seriousness, Lacey just have fun tonight and don't rush anything" she said

"I will" I told her "Plus I found the outfit you packed for me" I told her giving her a stern look.

"Hey it took me an hour after CrossFit to get him to spill the beans about this date" Rose said "so your outfit is just fine but hey I have to go call me later and I want all the details" she said

"I will love you bestfran" I said blowing a kiss in the air

"Love you too" she said hanging up

I laid the phone on the bed before getting up and walking over to the outfit it was a black and white stripped romper dress that showed off the girls a little to much for my liking but seeing as I had no other options I was stuck with it. I paired it with a pair of black pumps and some white stud earrings.

I walked into the bathroom taking a shower and making sure to shave I know she said to take it slow but there is no telling what could happen tonight so I might as well be prepared. After my shower I got out and moisturized my body and started on my hair, I decided on curling it and pining a few strands back.

I grabbed my makeup and did my usual routine but tonight I decided to go a little bit lighter then usual. Once I was pleased with my look i went back into the bedroom and took my robe off and slid my black lace undergarments on and then my romper before putting my shoes on and jewelry.

I grabbed my clutch and walked downstairs to the kitchen where my dad was sitting with Rebecca at the table while my little brother and sister played in the backyard.

"You look stunning" Rebecca said smiling at me "If you don't knock him off his feet then he isn't worth your time" she told me.

"I agree" My dad said looking at me

"Well lets hope I do" I told them taking a drink of water.

As we were talking the doorbell went off that's when the nerves really kicked into high gear. I felt my breathing start to pick up and my hands get clammy.

"Bugs, Calm down" my dad said squeezing my hand before standing up from the table to go answer the door.

"Hey it's going to be a great night" Rebecca said standing up "Now lets get in there before your father third degrees him to death" she added laughing.

We walked into the living room and I could see the uncomfortable look on Colby's face as my dad was asking him a million questions.

"Dad stop" I said walking up to them "I'm in my thirty's not sixteen" I told him

"Your still my daughter" he said rolling his eyes

"We're leaving" I told him before kissing his cheek and waving bye to Rebecca.

We walked outside and i smiled when I seen a limo outside "You really didn't have to do this" I said as we walked up to it.

"I know but I wanted too" he said opening the door allowing me to get in.

"Thank you" I said as he got in after me

"You look breathtaking by the way" Colby said smiling.

I try to turn my face so he wouldn't see the blush that was creeping up on my cheeks but before I could he grabbed my chin and turned my face back toward him.

"Don't do that" he said smiling at me "Don't hide from me" he added

After a few minutes the limo came to a stop and the door opened we got out and I let out a shriek when I seen we were at Bliss.

"Colby, You remembered?" I asked shocked

"Of course I did" he said smiling over at me "It was like two years ago and you were telling Rose that you wanted to come here but didn't have anyone to go with so here we are" he added

"You're the best" I said kissing his cheek before grabbing his hand "Sorry" I said quickly.

"Don't be" he said kissing my cheek and then leading us up to the restaurant.

"Welcome to Bliss, name please" the hostess said

"Lopez" Colby told her

"Right this way" she said grabbing a couple of menus and leading us to our table.

* * *

We were sat at a table that over looked the lake next to it "This is beautiful" she said sitting down.

"Colby I really appreciate you bringing me here even though I can tell you're a little uncomfortable though" she said laughing.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked her

"A little" she said giggling it

"I just wanted tonight to be everything you wanted" I told her

"I'm on a date with Seth freaking Rollins, You could have taken me to a pizza joint and this would have been everything I ever wanted" she said

When she said that I felt my heart flutter and a smile take over my face "I'll be sure to keep that in mind but regardless I plan to wine and dine you as long as you will let me" I told her.

"Lets see how tonight goes first" she said smirking and taking a sip of her wine.

"Your something else Michales" I told her.

"So I been told" she said laughing

We spent the night getting to know new things about each other that neither of us knew.

"Wait you have never been to a concert?" I asked nearly choking on my steak.

"No" she said

"Oh we have to change that" I told her "Who do you want to go and see?"I said pulling goggle up to search for shows.

"hmm that's hard but if I had to chose off the top of my head I would say Fall Out Boy" she answered me.

"That's a great choice" I said googling their tour dates.

We ordered dessert and just enjoyed the night before getting back into the limo and heading back to her dads house.

"I had an amazing time tonight Colby thank you for everything" she said as we stood on the porch

"Thank you" I told her "Is it selfish of me that I don't want the night to end yet?" I asked

"Not at all" she said smiling "Because I don't want it to either"she added

"So what do you suppose we should do about that?" I asked

"Come with me" she said grabbing my hand and leading me toward the back yard.

We walked to the back were the woody area was and she lead us down the path until we reached a few chairs that over looked the water.

"This is my secret getaway spot ever since I was a little kid" he said "I have never shown this place to anyone not even Rose" she added. "it was always my little private area that I could run away to when I needed to breathe or just get away from everyone and everything" she said

"Why haven't you ever brought anyone here?"I asked

"Because there has never been anyone that I wanted to show it too" she smiling up at me

I let my body act on its own and wrapped my arms around her waist before pulling her into me and letting my lips crash down on hers, she waisted no time wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me deeper into the kiss she ran her tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance to which I happily allowed, we both moaned into this kiss before I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers.

"We should go slow" I told her "I don't want to rush this with you" I added

"Ok" she said smiling before reconnecting our lips in a sweet kiss.


	39. Need to call Maury

**A/N: Alright! I am starting to get back into the swing of things! Thanks to anyone taking time to check this story out!**

 **Thank you Skovko and Debwood-1999 for the reviews!**

* * *

I was scrolling through twitter while sitting in the hall waiting for Wes to come out. It kills me not knowing what's going on behind those doors because there is no telling how Corey is going to react to the news. My attention was caught when I heard Charly's voice coming from down the hall.

"Look it's not Corey's but I'm not telling him that this is my way to get him to finally admit he has real feelings for me" Charly said as she walked down the hall with Cathy.

"You realize how underhanded that is right?" Cathy said stopping in her tracks "You can't force someone to be with you especially by lying about the paternity of a child" she added

"I knew you wouldn't understand" Charly said stomping her foot

"You're too much" Cathy said shaking her head "Look either you tell Corey the truth or I will" she told her before walking off.

I sat there in complete shock over the conversation I just heard, I mean Corey is still wrong for sleeping with her but for her to lie about this is worse. I stood up to knock on the door but I stopped myself and slid back down the wall. I'll wait until she comes out before breaking the news to him.

"Baron" Charly said walking toward me "How long have you been out here?" she asked with a worried expression.

"Long enough to know that you might need to call Maury" I said crossing my arms

"Look you can't tell Corey the truth" she said

"Why not?" I asked

"Because it needs to come from me" she said

"You know your actually right it does need to come from you so how about you sit out here with me until he is done talking to Wes and you can tell him" I said to her

"Why is that bitch in there?" Charly asked pissed off.

"Watch your mouth" I said to her "And what's going on behind those doors is none of your business" I added.

"I have interviews I have to go film so I can't wait right now but I promise I will tell him soon" Charly said

"I'll give you two days and if you don't tell him I will" I said to her.

"Ill tell him" she said walking off

* * *

It felt like days had passed since I told Corey I was pregnant but in reality it had only been about ten minutes.

"Cor can you please say something?" I said looking down at my hands "I know this isn't exactly ideal for either of us but it's what's happening" I told him.

I watched as he rubbed his hand over his face before looking at me "Are you positive?" he asked

I nodded my head before pulling out the papers from the doctor's office and handing them to him "I'm about two months" I told him.

"Two babies in twenty four hours wow" he said standing up and pacing the room "I shouldn't have been so damn stupid, I shouldn't have cheated on you, I should have took better precautions" he said more to himself then me.

"I know you don't want kids" I said but he quickly looked over at me and gave me look that said shut up.

"I will admit that I have said I didn't want kids but I didn't mean never I just meant not right now" he told me.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I won't force you to be in the baby's life but I also won't allow you to come and go as you please your either in or you're out" I told him "And before you say to me what you said to Charly this baby is yours I have not slept with anyone but you for the past five years" I added.

"Do you really think that little of me?" he asked with hurt in his voice "I would never say anything like that to you and the reason I asked her that question is because I know for a fact that she was screwing two other guys" he told me "But for you to sit here and think that I would ever think that way about you hurts" he said

"I know I fucked up and I will have to deal with that for the rest of my life but that is my child your carrying and I am going to be the best damn father I can be" he said "I want to be there for everything and once the baby is born we can figure everything else out" he added.

"Cor" I said walking toward him

"Don't Wes" he said shaking his head "And if I know Baron like I think I do, I know he offered to step up and be there every step of the way which is cool but I am the father and I want everyone to keep that in mind" he said

"Okay" I told him

"Look I really need some time alone so can you please leave?" he asked me

I grabbed my purse and headed towards the door but I turned to face him "I didn't come here to upset you or fight with you I just wanted you to hear about this from me and not the rumor mill and to answer your question no I don't think that little of you but look at the situation were in and you can see why I feel the way I do" I told him before opening the door.

"I meant what I said Wes, I will be there for my baby every step of the way" he told me

"Okay" I said walking out the door

Baron stood up from the ground and looked over at me trying to study my face "well?" He asked

"Went better than I thought" I told him "Let's get out of here and I will fill you in" I said grabbing his hand and walking down the hall.

"Bear are you ok?" I asked "You look like there is something on your mind" I added

"It's nothing" he said as we stepped on the elevator


	40. Did you send these?

**Hey! I know its been a while but life has been busy! thanks for sticking with me~ shout out to all reading means the world~ Thank you Skovko for the review!**

* * *

I was lying on my couch after shopping with Ryanne when I heard my phone go off I grabbed it off the coffee table and smiled like a school girl reading the message.

 **I miss you so much-Finny**

 **I miss you more-Me**

 **I doubt that! I can't wait to see you- Finny**

 **One more day and I am all yours Mr. Balor-Me**

 **I like the sound of that! Well I will you call you tonight it's time for my interview-Finny**

 **Ill be waiting** **\- Me**

I laid my phone down on my stomach and closed my eyes hoping to get some sleep. I was getting ready to doze off when I felt my phone vibrate. I opened the message and it caused me to sit up.

 **Just to give you a heads up your new Boyfriend isn't exactly who you think he is-Unknown**

 **Who is this?-Me**

 **A friend who is trying to help-Unknown**

 **Well "Friend" how about you lose this number and not worry about me and my boyfriend-Me**

I clicked out of the text message and grabbed my purse and keys before slipping on my Nikes and heading out the door. I drove to Trinity and Jon's house because I knew that's where he would be at.

The door opened before I could knock on it "Rose" Jon said

"Is your bonehead cousin here?" I asked

"Yeah he is inside" he said stepping to the side and letting me in

"Hey girl" Trin said smiling at me from the chair

"Hey" I said back "Did you send these?" I asked chucking my phone in his lap.

Leati grabbed the phone and looked over the messages before handing it back to me and letting out a laugh.

"No I didn't" he said taking a sip of his beer

"What's comical?" I asked

"You are" he said looking at me "You really think I go out of my way to send you some stupid messages" he added

"Considering you have done a lot of questionable things lately I wouldn't put it past you" I said crossing my arms

"I'm glad to see that you think so highly of me, I will admit that I haven't been myself lately but I wouldn't send you messages I would tell you to your face" he said "And I actually agree with the messages he is definitely not who you think he is and in time you will see that" he added

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes and walking out of the house

Trinity got up and ran after me grabbing my arm and pulling me into her arms rubbing my back "Ro, it's going to be ok" she said

"When did he turn so mean?" I asked wiping the tear from cheek

"I don't know" she said shaking her head "But don't let anyone plant any seeds in your head about Finn so what he doesn't have the shiniest past and maybe he wasn't the greatest boyfriend to his exes but people change and until he shows you different don't pay anyone else any mind" she told me

"I won't" I said "sorry for just showing up and starting a fight" I told her.

"It's all good" she said giving me a smile

"I'll see you later Trin" I said getting back in my car and driving home with those messages on my mind

* * *

Trinity walked back in the house and slammed the door shut before coming to stand in front of me before shaking her head.

"All I am going to say to you is back off I don't care if you think Balor isn't good for her or that he is a dog you need to leave them both alone, she is happy and really cares for him so stop" she said "And if I find out you had anything to do with those messages she got you will be sorry" she added walking off.

"I really hope you had nothing to do with those texts" Jon said looking over at me

"I didn't" I told him "Look I'm not the only one who knows about Balor shady ass past"

I stood up from the couch and grabbed my jacket slipping it on and pulling my keys out of my pocket.

"Uce, where are you going?" Josh asked

"Home" I answered him walking out of the door.

I drove home and parked my car in the drive way before letting out a deep breath and grabbing the flowers out of the front seat. I walked inside the house and to the kitchen where Tracy was cleaning the dishes.

"Hi" I said getting her attention

"Hi" she said turning down the music and looking at me

"These are for you" I said handing them to her

"What are you doing her Joe?" she asked looking down

"I want to come home" I told her "Trac look I'm sorry for everything, the way I been acting, the way I been treating you, and most importantly for allowing myself to look in another women's direction" I said

"Sorry isn't going to fix it" she yelled "you looked me dead in my face and basically told me you wanted a divorce that you wanted another women and you think a sorry and some damn flowers is going to fix anything" she said shaking her head in disbelief

"I know it's not going to but it's a start" I said to her

"Let me guess you told her you wanted to be with her and she turned you down" she asked with a small laugh "I meant what I said Leati, I am not going to pick up the pieces because she broke your heart" she added "All of this is your fault you made your bed now you have to sleep in it" she said walking out of the kitchen.


	41. This isnt me

**A/N: Soo I have to be honest I hit a big stump with this chapter! So hopefully you enjoy it!**

 **Thank you too Skovko and Beth Small for the reviews!**

* * *

I was putting the final touches on my makeup when I heard the doorbell ring I looked myself over in the mirror and smoothed out the simple black dress that Rose found for me. I walked over to my bed and slipped on my nude pumps and grabbed my clutch off the bed.

Once I got to the door I took a deep breath and try to push all the nerves to the side before opening it.

"Hi" I said smiling at Sami

"Hello" He said back "You look beautiful"

"Thank you" I said walking out and shutting the door

After a short ten minute drive we pulled up to a restaurant that looked really expensive I forced a smile on my face as the valet opened the door and Sami came over and grabbed my hand helping me out.

"Reservation for Zayn" he told the hostess

"Right this way" She said grabbing two menus and leading us to the table.

The table was lit with candles and had a dozen red roses on it and bottle of champagne.

"Wow" I said sitting down

"How was the road?" he asked as the waiter poured us two glasses of champagne.

"It was good" I said taking a sip and forcing myself to slow it

"Are you ok?" he asked "You been kind of quite since we got here"

"Yeah I'm fine" I told him

"You can tell me anything" he said looking at me

"Okay, this isn't me" I said pointing around the restaurant and myself "I don't know how to wine and dine so I don't want to screw this up"

Sami let out a light laugh before clearing his throat "You're not going to screw this up just relax and breathe" he said

"Okay" I said laughing "So before we dive into this I just want to be honest with you I went on another date this past week" I told him

"Really" He said

I swore I could see a sting of pain in his eyes but was trying to play it off.

"Just want everything out in the open so there is no drama or surprises" I said

"I appreciate the honesty" he said

After dinner he drove me back to my house and walked me to the door giving me a quick kiss to the cheek before saying his goodbyes and heading back to the car. I walked back inside kicking my heels off before grabbing my phone and going over to the couch. I facetimed Rose and waited for her to answer.

"Hey you" she said answering the phone "Shouldn't you be on a date right now?" she asked glancing at the clock on her nightstand that read ten thirty.

"I actually just got home" I told her

"Uh oh, what happened?" she asked

"That's thing Rose I don't know" I said sighing "I was super nervous and overwhelmed at first by all the fancy stuff and told him that this just wasn't really me and I didn't want to screw anything up, he told me that I wasn't going to" I added

"Okay that doesn't seem too bad" she said

"Then I told him that I just wanted to be upfront and honest with him and that I went on another date this past week and it just seems that he was hurt because he just got quite after and the only thing we talked about all dinner was wrestling and anytime I try to get personal he would shut me down" I said laying my head back on the couch.

"That's really weird" Rose said "That doesn't sound like him at all he is usually an open book but maybe he is jealous that your talking to other guys" she said "I mean I know you haven't know him that long but you did open up to him about a really shitty part of your past so I think maybe he thought there was a connection on a personal level" she added

"I mean there is he is really easy to talk to but tonight just made me think there isn't a lot of chemistry between us, he walked me to the door gave me a kiss on the cheek then left" I told her.

"Alright your best bet is to go talk to him the morning and see what is going on with him" Rose said

"I will" I told her "So what's going with you?" I asked trying to get my mind off the date

"Nothing much besides some random ass number sending me messages saying that Finn isn't who I think he is and Blah blah blah" Rose said

"Have you tried to look up the number up and see if you can find a name?" I asked her

"Yeah its dead end though" she said irritated "Hey I have to go there is someone at my front door" she said

"Okay I will see you later" I said hanging up.

I sighed dropping my phone on the couch before grabbing my remote and flipping on the tv scrolling through the channels before stopping on the cooking and channel.

My phone dinged next to me a few times I picked it back up and opened the few text messages I had just got.

 **Sami: Ok, so I couldn't say this in person and now I feel like a total dick for the way I acted on our date tonight and the way I left. I like you Ryanne a little more then I should but I can't help it. You're not like any other girl I have ever met so when you told me that you went on another date I got jealous so that's why I acted like that at dinner, soooooo to get to the point I am trying to make! I don't want you to date other people; I want you to date me!**

 **Mr. Jones: Hi Darling! Just wanted to text and check on you oh and to see if you would be down for another date Tuesday after the show, Let me know!**


	42. WHAT!

While I was on the phone with Ryanne I could hear someone knocking on my door which was weird since I wasn't expecting anyone.

"Hey I have to go there is someone at my door" I told her

"Okay see you later" she said hanging up

I walked out of my bedroom and over to the door unlocking it saying a silent prayer that some drama wasn't about to pop off.

"WHAT!?" I said jumping into Finn's arms and giving him a long kiss "What are you doing here?" I asked giving him another kiss.

"Well I got done with interview early so I decided that I fly out and come see you instead of waiting until tomorrow" he said rubbing his hands up and down my back. "But if you don't want me here I can leave" he said

"You're not going anywhere" I told him jumping back to the ground and pulling him inside.

"I missed you too" he said wrapping his arms around my waist and crashing his lips to mine.

"Yeah you want to show me how much?" I asked

"Hope you have enough energy to last all night" he said picking me up and carrying me the bedroom.

He walked us inside kicking the door shut with his foot before laying me down on the bed and hovering over me kissing me with so much lust and passion that I almost came undone right then and there.

"I want you" I said in-between kisses

"I'm all yours, love" he said trailing kisses down my neck.

I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pushed it over his head before dragging my fingers over his chest down to his abs.

"Your touch alone makes me hard" he said thrusting his pelvis into me

I smiled at him before grabbing his belt buckle and undoing it pushing his jeans down his waist and then allowing him to kick them to the side.

"My turn" he said giving me a light peck before grabbing my sweat pants and pulling them off of me and tossing them in the pile.

He kissed the inside of my thighs before hooking his index fingers on the sides of my black thong and yanking them off. Finn continued to kiss up my leg until he was hovering over my sex. I watched as he smirked up at me and then ran his tongue up and down while shoving his hands in my shirt and grabbing my breast giving them a light squeeze.

"You taste amazing" he said kissing up my stomach and attaching his lips to mine

I pushed him down to the bed before standing up and taking my shirt off and his boxers then handed him the condom before sitting in his lap.

We went slow and steady at first enjoying every touch, every thrust, and every kiss. Finn flipped me to the bed on my stomach before getting behind me and entering me and going at fast rhythm. I clawed at the sheets until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Come on baby" he said thrusting hard

"Fuck Finn" I said "I lov.." I bit down on my lip so I wouldn't finish that sentence and let my body finally release.

A few seconds after Finn came with me he laid on my back trying to catch his breath he pulled out and got up and threw the condom away before coming back to the bed.

"If that is what sex is going to be like every time we are apart for a day or two I might have to go away more often" he said

"No" I said shaking my head causing him to laugh

"I was joking love" he said kissing me "I miss you way to much" he added "Now let's go shower so we can rest before rounds two through ten" he said standing up and holding his hand out.

"Balor you might be the death of me" I said laughing as we walked into the bathroom.

As we stood under the water I kept letting my mind drift off to my almost slip up in the bed and now I have a million thoughts running through my mind.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked kissing my head

"Nothing" I said wrapping my arms around his waist "I'm just happy you're here"

"Me too baby" he said kissing me.

* * *

After my fight with Tracy I moved all my things to the guest house trying to figure exactly what my next move is. I let the past few weeks run through my head before finally letting a tear slip down my cheek.

 _You made your bed now you have to sleep in it_ I could hear Tracy's voice saying that over and over in my head.

As those words ran through my head I realized something when I told her that I didn't love her anymore I was telling the truth.

Once upon time I was head over heels for that women but after a few years things just started to change then I met Rose and everything was downhill from there. I fell hard for that woman the minute I laid eyes on her.

In that moment it was decided I wasn't going to stop fighting for her, I was going to show her that I am exactly who she is supposed to be with and if that means putting on a front and playing the happy husband until I can figure out my plan of attack then so be it.


	43. Time's up

It seems like ever since I told Corey about me being pregnant Baron has been in a weird mood, He has been extremely quiet and seems like he has a lot on his mind.

"Baron, can we talk?" I asked sitting down on the couch next to him

"What's up?" he asked laying his phone in-between us

"Are we ok?" I asked

"Yeah" he answered "Why are you asking that?"

"Because it seems ever since I told you what Corey said about being here for the baby you have barley said two words to me" I said getting loud

"What am I supposed to say?" he asked sighing

"I don't know anything" I yelled

"Look Wes I just have a lot of stuff on my mind and its nothing against you" he said

Before I could respond his phone went off with a text message when I glanced down at the phone I seen Charly's name on the screen.

"Wow" I said snatching my purse off the table and heading towards the door "You don't have to say anything anymore" I said walking out.

I walked down the hall until I found the door I was looking for and knocked on it. I waited for a few minutes before the door opened and I let the sobs take over.

"Wes" Becky said pulling me in the room "What's wrong?" she asked rubbing my back.

"Baron" I told her "He has been really distant ever since I told him what Corey said about the baby and then today he basically blew me off when I tried to talk to him about it and in the middle of our conversation his phone goes off and Charly's name pops on the screen"

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this" Becky said trying to calm me down "Let me go talk to him and see if I can get anything out of him" she said

"No" I said wiping my tears "Don't worry about it I don't care to know"

"Wes" she said

"Can you take me to my doctor's appointment?" I asked changing the subject

"I have a meet and greet" she said

"It's ok ill figure it out" I told her standing up "I'll see you at the arena" I said to her as I walked out.

I got on the elevator and pulled up my uber app looking for a ride but I clicked out of it when the doors opened and Corey walked in.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" he said back

"Are you busy?" I asked

"No was just going to get some food" he answered

"Do you think you can take me to my doctor's appointment?" I asked

"Of course" he said leading me to the car.

* * *

I was mentally kicking myself over what just happened the last thing I need is for Wes to think there is something going on between me and Charly. I sighed and opened the message.

 **We need to talk-Charly**

 **About?-Me**

 **You know what about…meet me at the café on the corner in ten- Charly**

I stood up slipping on my boats and grabbing my coat off the chair and headed towards the door. When I opened it I was met with the fiery glare that is Becky Lynch.

"Becks" I said looking down at her

"Don't you becks me" she yelled "Baron, I swear on all things that I love, you better not be screwing that bitch"

"I'm not" I told her quickly

"Then why on earth would you be talking to her?" she asked

"It's complicated" I said

"Your point" she said crossing her arms

I took a deep breath before telling her what happened with Charly a few days ago.

"No wonder you been acting so weird that is some important information to keep to yourself" she said

"I know and I need to tell Corey since it seems she isn't going to" I told her

"I feel a but coming" Becky said

"but I'm scared" I said rubbing my face "Scared that this news will push Corey and Wes closer and that she will want to give them another shot I mean their having a baby for crying out loud and he has already made it clear as day that he is in this for the long haul which I'm happy about but a baby changes things and I feel like I'll always be the moms boyfriend" I added

"Yeah if you continue to think like that, Baron" she said shaking her head "Wes loves you and you have been the guy picking up the pieces every time Corey drops the ball so don't let things change"

"And you defiantly need to tell Corey and Wes what is really going on before you do lose her for good" Becky said walking off

I walked into the café and found her sitting in the corner both I slid in across from her.

"What is so important that we need to talk?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I'm not ready to tell Corey" she said

"Well time is up" I said leaning on the table "Look its already bad enough that I know the truth and have yet to say anything but now it's causing problems in my relationship and though Corey isn't my favorite person right now he deserves to know the truth" I told her standing up.

"I deserve to know the truth about what?" Corey asked walking up to the table with Wes.


	44. Just one flaw

**A/N: Hey everyone first let me just say this! my heart is broken I love Roman so much and hate that he is going through this but he is the big dog and he will superman punch his way back to us very soon! We LOVE YOU ROMAN! FIGHT THAT FIGHT AND GET BACK TO US SOON.**

 **with that being said this chapter was written last Friday so I want to go ahead and upload it so it fits the time line.. then I will get the next one posted**

* * *

I was sitting on the couch in my parents' house watching football when there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it" I said standing up, I opened the door to find some guy standing on the other side. "Can I help you?" I asked

"Yes are you Leati Anao'i?" he asked

"I am" I said staring at him

"You been served" he said handing me an envelope then turning and leaving.

I walked back into the house and shut the door before opening it and pulling the papers out reading them over.

"Who was at the door?" My dad yelled from the living room

"Wrong house" I yelled back "Hey I'm going to head home need to take care of a few things" I told them before leaving.

I pulled into my driveway slamming my car door before storming into the house.

"Really?" I said slamming the papers down on the kitchen table causing her to jump

"Yes" she yelled "I can't, no I won't do this anymore Joe"

"You didn't even try to fix us" I told her

"There is nothing to fix" she yelled "Leati you told me you wanted space and that you didn't love me anymore so there is no point in trying to be together" she said

"I will not be anyone's second choice" she said as the tears started rolling down her cheeks "I did everything you asked of me you never wanted for anything but you decided that wasn't good enough that you needed to go chase some women and since that didn't work out in your favor you want to come back home" she said

"I messed up" I said

"Yeah and for the first time in ten years Joe, I'm not fixing it" she told me "This is your house so I will leave and we will figure out a custody situation for Joelle and the baby once it's born"

"You don't have to leave, I will" I told her "You and Jo stay here this is your home"

"Is there any hope for us?" I asked her walking towards the back door

"Do you still love Rose?" she asked point blank

With that I walked out the door to grab my stuff and search for a hotel to stay at.

* * *

 _ **I love him, I'm in love with him, I love him**_

I shook those thoughts from my head and sat up on the side of the bed staring at the ground. I felt the bed dip behind me and then Finn's lips grazed against my shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my waist and sat behind me.

"Love" he said kissing my cheek "Please tell me what's wrong"

I let out a sigh and turned in his arms so I could look into his eyes "Well there are a couple of things" I said.

"I'm all ears babe" he said scooting back and sitting against the headboard.

I grabbed my phone off the night stand and opened the messages that I got and then handed him the phone. Finn grabbed it and read the text before letting out a sigh and laying the phone down.

"Do you know the number?" I asked picking at my nail

"It doesn't look familiar" he answered "Babe, I promise you I am not that guy anymore" he said grabbing my hand.

"In the past I wasn't exactly boyfriend of the year hell to be honest I was probably front runner for the worst boyfriend ever" he said shaking his head "but it's not like that now"

"What's changed?" I asked

"Me" he said simply "I just realize that I can't continue to live my life that way, hurting people being a douche and just shitty to people. I hurt a lot of people by doing my dirt and I regret every single minute of it but it's done and even though I apologized that doesn't fix what I did" he said

"I don't want my past to define me but at this point I have no one to blame but myself if it does, The only thing I can do is prove to you and everyone else every day that I have changed and that I am not the same guy" he said

"I'm sorry I let those messages get to me" I said lacing my fingers with his

"Don't be because if the roles were reversed I would feel the same way" Finn said "Not to sound cliché but I have never felt the way I feel about you, I never want to hurt you or betray your trust and I promise this isn't some long ass speech of bullshit, Baby I mean every single word I said" he told me

"I believe you"

And I do this doesn't feel like it's been rehearsed or that he is just saying this to get me off his back. I can tell he genuinely means every single word that left his lips.

"There is just one flaw" I said

"What's that?" he asked worried

"You don't need to prove it to anyone else because at the end of the day their opinions don't matter. All that matters is me and you" I told him

"I like the sound of that" he said pulling me into his lap and kissing my forehead.

"What's the other thing?" he asked rubbing his hand up and down my thigh.

I took a deep breath before rubbing my hands up and down my legs trying to form an audible sentence.

"I love you" I said barley loud enough for even me to hear.

"What?" he said grabbing my chin looking in my eyes.

"I'm in love with you" I said "I know we haven't been together long but I can't help how I feel about you"

"Oh baby, I love you too" he said crashing his lips against mine.

"Really" I said resting my forehead against his

"Yes really" he said kissing me "I'm in this for the long haul and nothing nor no one will change my mind, I Fergal Finn Balor am a hundred and twenty percent without a shadow of a doubt head over heels in love with you Rose Murphy Levesque"

"And I love you too" I said sealing the deal with a kiss


	45. We need to go

Ever since our date I hadn't been able to keep my mind or my lips off of her and judging by the way she digging her nails into my back I think it's safe to say she feels the same way.

"You know we really have to go" I said pulling back

"Not yet" she said pulling me back to her lips "Just a few more minutes" she mumbled.

"Okay" I said laughing and continued to kiss her.

Lacey grabbed the hem of my shirt and started to push it up rubbing her fingers up and down my sides, her fingers on my skin set me on fire. I let out a deep moan before quickly pulling away and standing up.

"Seriously" she said standing up and slipping her shoes on

"Lay we really have to go" I said pleading with her

"You know anytime we actually start to get close to do anything other than kissing you pull away" she said dropping her head "Why don't you want me?" she asked wiping the tear from her cheek.

"Lay, you have it all wrong" I said grabbing her and pulling her into my chest "I do want you; I want you so damn bad"

"Then why do you keep pulling away?" she asked

"Because I meant what I said that night, I don't want to rush this with you or move to fast" I said "You mean a lot to me and the last thing I want to do is screw this up and plus I want our first time together to be somewhere more memorable then a hotel room in some random city" I told her

"Anywhere with you will be memorable" she said looking up at me

"That's true" I said with smirk

"Asshole" she said pushing out of my arms and grabbing her stuff

"Baby, I promise that you're all I want but there is nothing wrong with just waiting for a while" I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Okay" she said kissing my cheek

Once we got to the arena we went our separate ways to get ready for the show. I walked into the locker room and started to get ready when the door opened and Nikki Bella walked in.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I asked

"Came to see you silly" she said closing the door

"Nikki you need to leave now" I said going toward the door

"Come on Colby why won't you give us a shot?" she asked whining

"Because I don't want you Nikki, I'm not attracted to you in that way and plus I have a girlfriend who I care about very much and the last thing I need is for her to think there is anything going between us so you need to leave now" I said opening the door

We came face to face with John who had a weird expression on his face then turned it into a smile before walking off down the hall.

"Damn it" I said walking off to find Lacey I need to tell her what happened before this whole story gets twisted.

* * *

I was in the middle of doing Rose's makeup when she finally pushed my hand away and looked up at me with that look that said _I know something is wrong._

"Don't look at me like that

"Then spill" she said crossing her arms

"Fine" I said sitting the makeup brush down "Do you think I am sexy?" I asked

"What?" she asked shaking her head "Lacey, your beautiful and yes your sexy, why are you asking me this?"

"Because anytime I try to move to a different base with Colby he pushes me away or comes up with some excuse to why we shouldn't have sex" I told her.

"Lacey trust me that man wants you hell even a blind man can see that he wants you" she told me "but you have to remember something the last time he let his guard down and let himself fall for a women he got burned, you're not the only one who got their heart ripped out of their chest" she said "Colby is just wanting this to work out and not feel like he is pressuring you into something that you might not be ready for but don't ever doubt that he doesn't want you because he does but you just have to patient with him"

"Yeah" I said looking down "Damn I'm an asshole, I didn't even take his feelings into consideration"

"You're not an asshole, just horny" Rose said laughing.

"True" I said laughing

"Just give it time when it's meant to happen it will defiantly happen" she said smiling

After I was finished doing the girls hair and makeup I made my way to catering making a plate of food and taking a seat at a table near the back. I was scrolling through my phone when I heard the chair next to me being pulled out.

"Ugh can I help you?" I asked rolling my eyes at John.

"Lace I just want to talk" he said holding his hands up

"What on earth do we have to talk about?" I asked dropping my fork.

Before he could respond Colby came up to the table and got in John's face "What part of leave her alone don't you understand Cena?" he said pushing him back

"Rollins we were just getting ready to talk about you?" John said smirking

"We were?" I asked confused

"Yup was going to ask if you knew why he becoming out of the locker room with Nikki?" John said crossing his arms.

"What?" I said feeling my heart drop into my stomach

"Lay let me explain I promise it's not what you think at all" Colby said throwing his hands up "I was getting ready when she came walking in trying to hit on me and I told her to leave that's when John was at the door" he told me.

"I need to go" I said turning and running out of the room.


	46. No idea

**Thank you Skovko and Beth Smalls for the reviews!**

* * *

I ran down the hall until I found the women's locker room and pushed the door opened making it hit the wall causing all the women to quickly turn their heads and look at me. I walked into the room and right over to the woman who has done nothing but cause hell in my life.

"I really don't know what your problem with me is considering we don't even really know each other but this slut act you got going for you Nikki, it's not a good look" I said getting in her face "This isn't high school or some damn movie this is my life you are messing with" I yelled

"You sunk your claws into John and you didn't care who got hurt along the way but you have me all the way sideways if you think for a damn minute I am letting you anywhere near Colby" I said "So stay the hell away from him"

"And if I don't" Nikki spat back at me

I took a step back and surveyed my options for a minute before nodding my head and cracking my neck.

"Ladies" I said looking around the room "It's been a pleasure working with all of you and I will miss you"

"What are you talking about Lacey?" Sasha asked from the bench

"I'm about to get fired" I answered her

I pulled my fist back and punched Nikki squared in the face making her fall to the ground before climbing on top of her and hitting her with forearm after forearm.

Nikki cried out in pain begging me to stop I grabbed her face in my hand making her look at me "I hope you take this moment and carry it with you for the rest of your life, grow up Nikki you're a woman in her thirty's not a sixteen year old and stop going after people who belong to someone else" I said pushing her face down and standing up.

"I better go pack" I said going towards the door

"The way I see it Nikki doesn't know who attacked her" Nattie said looking down at her "Right?" she asked.

Nikki nodded her head while wiping the blood from her nose and standing up "No idea" she said.

"And with no witness then will sweep it under the rug" Nattie said

"Thank you" I said hugging her and walking out of the room.

Colby flew off the wall and grabbed my arm pulling me toward him "Baby, please just hear me out" he said.

I shook my head no at him before pulling him down into a kiss and out of all the kisses we have shared this one was different but in a good way.

"I believe you" I said pulling away "I know how she is but hopefully she learned a lesson today" I added.

"What happened in there?" he asked lacing his fingers with mine as we walked down the hall

"Just talked" I said smiling

* * *

After the show we went and grabbed some food as we were eating I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out and read the message.

 **It's ready! =]- Rose**

 **Thank you-Me**

"Are ready to go?' I asked putting some money down on the table

"Yeah" Lacey said standing up slipping her coat on.

We went back to the hotel and headed towards the room as we approached the door I could feel my nerves kick into high gear.

"Wait" I said stepping in front of the door "Close your eyes" I told her

"What's going on?" she asked

"Will you please close your eyes?" I asked

"Sorry" she said closing them

I opened the door and took our stuff inside before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the room shutting the door.

"You can open them now" I told her

When she opened her eyes she let out a gasp as she looked around the room that was covered in rose petals and candles.

"Colbs" she said turning to me "When? What?" she asked lost for words

"Rose helped me" I told her "I been thinking about what you said earlier about anywhere would be memorable and your absolutely right the place has nothing to do it with it, it's about us and the moment being right"

"I meant what I said earlier you're the one I want Lacey but that doesn't mean that I'm not sacred truth be told I am terrified" I said closing my eyes

"Of what?" she asked rubbing my cheek

"Of allowing myself to fall again, I don't want to get burned again and I guess that's the real reason I been pushing you away anytime things get to heated but after tonight when I thought you walked away from me I knew that I would have to take a risk with you because I couldn't bare you not being in my life" I told her

"I'm sacred too" she said kissing my lips "but all we can do is trust each other and not let anything stand in our way" she added

"Well as of right now the only thing in our way is clothing" I told her

"That's an easy fix" she said

Lacey pushed my shirt up and pulled it over my head before throwing it the ground then raised her hands in the air as I pulled hers off and tossed it in the same direction. At the same time we both reached for the buttons on each other's pants and quickly undid them and kicking out of them.

I attached my lips to hers and then picked her up by the thighs and carried her to the bed laying her down.

I kissed her jaw line then her ear before trailing my lips down her neck I smirked against her sink as she quivered underneath me. I kissed in-between the valley of her breast before undoing her bra and tossing it to the ground.

I took my time showing each one the same amount of attention before continuing on my journey down the rest of her body. Hooking the sides of her thong onto my index fingers I pulled them off in one swift motion. I attached my mouth to her most sensitive area she let out a loud moan and tensed up I as licked back and forth until she finally let her body take over and let go.

I stood up and pushed my boxers down to the ground then walked over to my suitcase grabbing a condom out and sipping it on. I got in-between her legs on my knees and lined myself up at her entrance.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes, I want you" she said

"Okay" I said pushing myself in her

Lacey cried out in pleasure once I was all the way in her and wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me down to her lips.

"Baby you feel amazing" I said as I rocked against her

"Go faster" she said biting my lip

I picked up speed and to my surprise she matched me thrust for thrust and tighten her hold on me.

"Please don't hurt me" I said against her lip

"Same goes for you" she said back

We spent the rest of the night just being with each other and not having a care in the world.


	47. Fine

"Well" I asked crossing my arms "What does he deserve to know the truth about?"

"Charly" Baron said looking over at her

"Fine"' she said standing up straight and smoothing out her dress "But before we get to that do you two want to explain why yall are together?" she asked

"That's none of your business" Corey told her "Now someone tell me what the hell is going on"

"This is your last chance" Baron told her

"Not to change the subject but why do you know what's going on?" I asked looking over at him

"It's long story and I promise I will explain it later" he told me

I gave him a side eye before putting my attention on the women I loathed the most in the world.

"Fine" she yelled again "Corey, I want you to know that I love you and I was scared of losing you"

"Damn it" Baron said "The baby isn't yours man" he blurted out

"WHAT!?" we yelled in unison

"Baron" Charly yelled at him

"What you were stalling and trying to form some bullshit lie" he yelled back at her.

"Wait how do you know the baby isn't his?" I asked her

"The time line doesn't add up" she said "And I know who the dad is" she said looking down

"So you lied to me" Corey yelled "Why would you do that?"

"Because Corey I didn't want to lose you" she said

"You never had me" he yelled "you were a side piece, a mistake" he told her "we should have never happened but for you to lie to me about this is wrong" he said walking out.

"Corey wait" I said trying to grab his arm but he walked away

"Go chase him" Charly said to me "That's what you do best, I don't understand why he cares about you so much"

"Your lucky were both pregnant" I said to her "What was your big plan trapping him with a baby?"

"No" she said shaking her head "My plan was to keep him the hell away from you"

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"He wanted to fight to get you back and after I seen the papers that said you were pregnant I knew I had to tell him that I was too I thought he chose me" she said

"Wait you went through my stuff?" I yelled at her

"No, I knocked your purse over on accident and they fell out" she said

"It seems we stepped into an episode of days of our lives" I said shaking my head "I'm leaving" I said walking out of the café

I went outside and looked up and down the street until I found Corey sitting on the bench with his hand in his hands.

"Cor" I said sitting next to him

He looked up at me and shook his head as the tears rolled down his cheeks and he try to form a sentence.

"This is my karma" he said "I did you so wrong for so long and this is my payback and I deserve every single piece of it but to lie about an innocent child to make me think I have a kid on the way all because she wanted to be with me is low" he added "And it hurts I know at first I wasn't on board with it but I was able to convince myself that there is a plus side to this that I could be a great father and that I would be able to right some of the wrongs I did"

"You still can" I told him rubbing his back

"Please don't ever take that baby from me Wes" he said rubbing my stomach

"I wouldn't ever think about it" I told him

"I'm going to head out you need a ride back?" he asked standing up

"No I have a certain lone wolf to handle" I told him

"Okay if you need anything let me know" he said waving bye

* * *

I stood against the building watching her and Corey for a moment before letting out a sigh and walking down the sidewalk.

"Baron" Wes said walking up "Please explain to me what's going on"

"The other day when you were talking to Corey I overheard Charly talking about the baby and saying it wasn't his so when I confronted her about it she told me that she would tell him herself but here we are three days later and she still was trying to get out of it" I told her

"I know I could have spoken up but I just wanted to give her a shot of telling him the truth plus I guess I was scared and I know that's not an excuse and I should have told you what was going" I told her

"What are you scared of?" Wes asked "That I would want him back"

"Yeah" I answered honestly

"Bear listen to me" she said grabbing my hand "Corey was a major part of my life so yes I will always love him but I am not in love with him, I love him as the father of my child and yes we are going to be friends but I do not want him back" she said

"Regardless to everything that has happened he still hurt me and broke my heart in the worst possible way" she said

"Let me ask you something" she said "Who has been there every single time I needed the pieces picked up? Who is the one that walks by my side through everything and never questions it? Who is the one that stepped up to take on the duties of dad when he could have walked away?"

"Me" I said

"Exactly" Wes said "Bear, Me and you are together and that's the bottom line" she said "you're not just my boyfriend, you're my best friend and you are this baby's dad too"

"I'm sorry" I told her wrapping my arms around her "I should have just told you"

"It's ok" she said looking up at me "Just no more secrets babe and if you ever feel scared let me reassure you"

"I will" I told her

I bent down attaching my lips to hers in a sweet and simple kiss.


	48. AN: Not an update

Hello loves!

First off let me say I am so sorry for going completely MIA on all of my stories. Life has been very hectic and crazy between work, car issues, and getting ready to move twenty hours away from my hometown!

But enough about that… I am posting this message to all my stories to say that I am currently re-reading all of the current unfinished stories I have and realizing they need a lot of fixing so that is the plan!

I will start with one story at a time and get them re-uploaded and hopefully better written for everyone's enjoyment!

Thank you everyone for the support and love! I promise you will be seeing some uploads very soon!

The stories that will be re-written and re-posted are

 **This is my life**

 **Begin Again**

 **Damaged**

 **My Weakness**

So if you see these stories disappear that is why!

Thank you again for all the support!


End file.
